Croire (Meanie) *FINISH*
by Mieuxa
Summary: Jadi Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega—meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. SVT fanfict! Meanie! Abo!Au
1. Why and Because (Introduction)

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega —meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and language.

 **Fantasy** , drama, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Why and Because (Introduction)**

 **.**

Tiga bulan ke depan Wonwoo akan berusia 18 tahun. Seharusnya dia merayakannya dengan sukacita, tetapi dia tidak merasakan begitu. Wonwoo terlahir sebagai laki-laki semestinya, hanya saja statusnya yang seharusnya mendatangi dirinya lima tahun lalu tak kunjung datang bahkan hingga saat ini. Setiap individu biasanya memiliki status di usia 12. Dan ada tiga golongan status yakni; sebagai seorang alpha, beta, ataupun omega.

 **Golongan alpha** : yaitu dimana seorang wolf menyandang status pemimpin atau terkuat. Mampu _shifting_ menjadi serigala dengan ukuran terlampau besar melebihi ukuran serigala beta apalagi omega. Memiliki bau dominan yang pekat dan terkesan memencak sekitar ketika sedang marah, egois, dan ketika ingin melindungi sesuatu sehingga mampu membuat tunduk siapa saja. Sangat kuat fisiknya dan cenderung bebas, suka menunjukkan gairah bahkan dapat memikat omega maupun beta dalam sekali siulan halus. Tetapi ketika sudah menemukan pasangan atau _mate_ nya, biasanya dia berubah menjadi _overprotektif_ dan sangat posesif terhadap pasangannya. Memiliki ego tinggi sehingga sangat sulit mengalah, jadi omega dan beta harus menurutinya. Wonwoo menginginkan menjadi seorang alpha.

 **Golongan beta:** Pada kasus ini tidak ada yang mencolok. Ukurannya ketika _shifting_ menjadi serigala memang besar, namun tidak melebihi ukuran serigala alpha. Aktif dalam akademik tetapi tidak seterampil omega dalam urusan seni. Juga mahir dalam urusan keorganisasian namun tidak semaskulin alpha dalam perihal fisik. Bersikap netral sehingga banyak bekerja dalam pemerintahan, politik, dan dipakai di perusahaan manapun. Tidak terlalu mengidamkan jabatan, dan keduniawian bagi mereka dinomor duakan karena mereka sangat menaati kemasyarakatan. Wonwoo tidak masalah dengan ini.

 **Golongan omega:** Wonwoo tidak menginginkannya karena stereotipnya, orang-orang menganggap golongan ini yang terlemah. Namun tidak selamanya begitu. Memang benar mereka tidak sekuat alpha ataupun beta, karena omega memiliki insting alami sebagai seorang ibu; yaitu bersikap lembut untuk menyayangi pub dan mendidik mereka. Sangat menghargai apapun tidak peduli seberapa kecilnya di mata orang lain. Menyukai seni dan memiliki ambisi yang kuat jika menyangkut cita-citanya, malu bila dipuji dan harus menurut bila diminta segala sesuatunya oleh alpha. Mereka mengalami heat setiap bulan setelah rahimnya matang, yakni gejala dimana organ reproduksinya merasakan gelisah yang luar biasa. Biasa terjadi selama tiga hari bahkan ada yang sampai seminggu lamanya. Selama masa itu omega harus menuntaskan urusannya dengan alphanya agar ia disetubuhi atau ditenangkan, lain hal jika dia tidak memiliki alpha maka mereka harus meminum sebuah pil pereda nyeri dan itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa saat.

Alpha selalu ada pada laki-laki, beta ada pada perempuan dan laki-laki, tetapi omega yang biasanya ada pada perempuan beberapa tahun belakangan ada juga pada pria. Dan tentu saja berpengaruh dalam seksualitas. Pejantan alpha dapat membuahi omega jantan bahkan manusia lelaki normal setelah memberikan knot mereka, tidak pada beta. Omega baik jantan maupun betina tentu saja dapat membuat keturunan setelah menerima knot dari alpha mereka. Sementara beta, mereka sangat netral jadi tidak dapat memiliki keturunan. Nafsu? Tentu ada, mereka tetaplah makhluk biasa ciptaan Tuhan.

Sore itu Wonwoo berada di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit setelah pemeriksaan menyeluruh, dia harus menemui dokter spesialis organ dalamnya secara teratur tiga bulan sekali. Dia sangat berharap status yang sudah dinanti-nantikannya sejak lima tahun lalu akan datang sebagaimana mestinya, meskipun sudah sangat terlambat —tapi dia ingin. Setelah seorang perawat memanggilnya dia masuk ruangan konsul dan berhadapan dengan dokter yang sudah tiga tahun ini merawat dirinya semenjak dia pindah ke kota.

"Dok, aku merasa sangat sehat." Wonwoo tanpa embel-embel salam langsung mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Dokter berwajah gembil itu tersenyum ramah, "Karena kau memang sehat." Katanya menyimpulkan.

Wonwoo berjengit, ia muak mendengar kata-kata itu. Sudah jelas pertumbuhannya tidak normal, dia seharusnya mendapat statusnya di usia dua belas. Tapi yang ada hingga kini dia dijuluki anjing basah alias masih bocah karena belum mendapatkan gelarnya. Alpha? Atau beta? Jangan-jangan omega? Uhh! Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kyuhyun ssaem, apa aku harus disuntik hormon saja agar statusku cepat datang?" Dan pertanyaan Wonwoo sukses mengundang tawa cibir dokter berwajah gembil itu.

Dia mengadahi wajahnya menatap langit-langit, bingung harus menjelaskan berapa kali hal ini padanya. "Wonwoo-ya, tubuhmu itu bagus, sangat bagus malahan.."

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berkata Wonwoo memutusnya, "Maksudmu tubuh manusiaku kan? Lagipula aku tidak mempertanyakan itu, tetapi statusku nanti ssaem!" Ucapnya meledak-ledak.

Kyuhyun tertawa habis-habisan, rasanya dia seperti menghadapi gadis remaja yang sedang meminta sesuatu pada ayahnya. "Organ reproduksimu baik, keadaan tubuhmu baik." Wonwoo merotasikan bola mata malas, "Jika yang kau inginkan adalah status, menjadi beta tidak apa-apa karena menjadi pihak yang netral dibutuhkan di masyarakat. Kebanyakan perusahaan mempekerjakan orang-orang berstatus beta karena _mindset_ mereka mengatakan bahwa beta lebih mengedepankan keadilan, kebanyakan seperti itu. Seperti aku contohnya," Katanya tanpa melebih-lebihkan karena faktanya memang seperti itu.

"Tapi aku juga tidak ada tanda-tanda sebagai seorang beta." Katanya sambil tertunduk lesu.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, "Ah! Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan keponakanku, seorang asisten psiokolog di kampus. Namanya Lee Jihoon, dia sebaya denganmu." Katanya sambil menuliskan sesuatu di secarik note lalu merobeknya dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo, dia meniti tinta yang tersemat pada kertas yang baru saja diterimanya. Sebuah nomor telepon.

"Aku harus menghubunginya?" Dengan suara datar Wonwoo nampak ragu-ragu, selama ini dirinya cenderung _Introvert_. Dan menyapa orang lain lebih dulu sangatlah bukan gayanya.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi alpha sapalah dia lebih dulu, Jihoon adalah omega manis yang belum menemukan alphanya. Kalian bisa mengenal lebih dulu." Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Mendengar sugesti itu Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, ia menjadi yakin untuk menghubungi Lee Jihoon.

Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur dan dia tertunduk pada meja di hadapannya, dia tidak bisa melalui perihal yang akan dilaluinya tiga bulan kedepan. Di tiap-tiap ulang tahunnya dia selaku keturunan keluarga yang disegani selalu menanti status apa yang akan tersemat pada dirinya, namun itu tidak pernah datang bahkan hingga sekarang. Keluarganya selalu melahirkan alpha pejantan dan omega betina yang dielu-elukan, walaupun beta juga ada.

Wonwoo tidak mendapat statusnya di usia dua belas, lalu di usianya ketiga belas dia mendapati adik lelakinya yang berulang tahun kedua belas mendapat statusnya sebagai dominan alias alpha. Saat itu dia merasa harga dirinya hancur, bahkan ketika orangtuanya meminta Wonwoo untuk pindah ke kota dalih-dalih agar dia sekolah lebih baik. Tapi Wonwoo mengerti arti di balik itu semua, orang tuanya tidak menginginkan seorang omega pria, maka dengan cara sehalus mungkin mereka mengasingkan putra sulung mereka. Dan itu menyakiti hati Wonwoo. Keluarganya saja tidak dapat menerimanya, apalagi dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berteriak nyaring dan itu menyadarkan Wonwoo, dia sudah berdiri selama setengah menit di depan pintu masuk menelusuri kepala-kepala di ruangan itu. Tetapi Wonwoo malah mendapati omega yang sudah ia janjikan untuk bertemu dengannya berteriak melengking menyadarkan lamunannya.

Akhirnya dia menghampiri sosok mungil yang ada di sebuah meja, "Umm.. hey!" Wonwoo berkata datar, dia dapat mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Jihoon.

"Yaampun kau lambat sekali, katanya kau ingin menjadi alpha?" Jihoon menarik lengan Wonwoo dan memaksanya duduk, restoran kali ini cukup ramai dan Jihoon yang mengajak Wonwoo ke tempat ini merasa agak bersalah mengingat mereka ingin membahas sesuatu yang terbilang intim.

"Apa aku sewangi itu sampai membuatmu tertegun?" Tanya Jihoon, membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo yang kedua kalinya semenjak masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Kau manis." Katanya tanpa sadar, bahkan Wonwoo terlonjak kaget setengah detik setelah dia memahami apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Hoho, banyak yang berkata begitu." Katanya seraya menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Setelah sepuluh detik yang dilalui terasa hampa itu karena Wonwoo yang tidak berkata apa-apa maka Jihoon memanggil pelayan di dekat mereka, pelayan itu bersiap mencatat pesanan dan memandang mereka berdua.

"Aku pesan lemon juice dan spaghetti. Kau?" Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dan pelayan di sebelahnya mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon.

"S-sama." Wonwoo terkesiap.

"Dia orange jus saja, anak kecil tidak mungkin kuat minum lemon." Dan diamini pelayan dengan kekehannya, Jihoon puas mengejek Wonwoo namun Wonwoo tidak sanggup menyanggahnya.

Setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan canggung. Dengan Jihoon yang melentingkan garpu pada gelas-gelas kaca di hadapan mereka, tidak memedulikan pekikan serta amarah orang-orang di sekitar dan Wonwoo yang terdiam. Terpanah memerhatikan Jihoon. Tubuhnya sangat kecil, mungkin tingginya 160 cm lebih sedikit. Dan warna rambutnya senada dengan gulali yang sering dijajakan di pasar malam, merah jambu terang. Makanan sampai dan Jihoon menyantapnya dengan lahap, beda halnya dengan Wonwoo yang menjaga _image_ karena ingin meninggalkan kesan baik di hadapan Jihoon.

Setelahnya mereka membayar makanan masing-masing dan ditutup oleh acara berdua mereka menyusuri taman di malam hari.

"Malam ini sangat membosankan bersamamu." Kata Jihoon datar, dan sontak Wonwoo mengerlingkan matanya.

"Umm.. mau mampir ke rumahku?" Jihoon tersenyum karena umpannya berhasil.

.

.

"Bagaimana mau jadi alpha kalau kau hanya diam begini? Kau begitu kaku dan datar seperti wajahmu." Sarkastik adalah nama tengah Jihoon, jadi jangan heran atau terbawa hati jika Jihoon sudah membuka mulutnya.

Jihoon buka suara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, dia dapat merasakan tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, dia tidak bisa langsung akrab begitu saja pada orang yang baru dia kenal. "A-awalnya aku pikir kau perempuan." Wonwoo tidak tahu sebelumnya memang, dia hanya mengirimkan pesan teks pada Jihoon bahwa dirinya ingin berkenalan dengan Jihoon di bawah perintah Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka berada di balkon apartemen Wonwoo, mereka sudah bercerita cukup lama. Mengenalkan diri masing-masing, meskipun lebih banyak Jihoon yang bercerita.

Jihoon tidak ceroboh atau lalai sebenarnya, dia tidak akan menerima ajakan orang asing begitu saja apalagi jika dia tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi membawa nama sang paman membuat Jihoon tergelak, dan benar adanya Wonwoo memang ingin berkenalan dengannya.

.

 _Kepada Jihoon._

 _Namaku Jeon Wonwoo dan aku dikenalkan padamu melalui Kyuhyun ssaem, jadi aku harap kita dapat akrab._

 _P.s._

 _Aku dengar dari Kyuhyun bahwa kau omega manis yang belum memiliki alpha._

.

Jihoon tertawa kala itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk membenarkan jawabannya sebelum membalaskannya pada Wonwoo. Kyuhyun bercerita mengenai Wonwoo, pemuda yang belum mendapatkan statusnya bahkan setelah teman-temannya sudah menemukan mate dan teman-teman omeganya sudah mengalami heat. Bisa dibilang, Wonwoo mengalami krisis identitas. Dia tidak membutuhkan Kyuhyun, yang dia butuhkan adalah psikolog. Seharusnya dia percaya diri saja mengesampingkan statusnya yang tak kunjung datang, lagipula Wonwoo seorang pria.

Lain halnya dengan Jihoon, dia tidak mengharapkan mendapat statusnya di usia dua belas. Karena dirinya yang mungil serta kesukaannya pada sesuatu yang manis tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang omega. Jadi dia berharap ingin menjadi manusia biasa saja, mendengar heat yang dialami omega tiap bulannya sangat menyakitkan, itu cukup membuat Jihoon meringis. Namun di malam ulangtahunnya yang kedua belas perutnya kejang dan ketika memeriksakan ke dokter ternyata rahim tumbuh dalam perutnya. Jihoon adalah omega jantan.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku seorang perempuan?" Jihoon menghardiknya, dan dia mendapati Wonwoo yang terpojok.

"Umm..karena kau adalah omega?" Dan Jihoon nyaris menyembur ludahnya sendiri. Hampir. Jika memang ludahnya sudah terkumpul di mulut Jihoon yakin dia akan segera menyemprotkannya.

"HAHAHAH! Kau pikir jaman apa ini Wonwoo? Ini namanya evolusi." Jihoon terkikik menahan perutnya yang terguncang.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau golongan kami adalah yang termuda? Atau bisa dibilang, termaju. Kami adalah makhluk evolusi paling baru yang pernah ada." Kemudian menenggak air putih yang sedari awal kedatangannya memang sudah disuguhkan di depannya.

"Memang kami lemah. Memiliki omega pria sama saja seperti merawat anak perempuan, karena kami tidak sekuat alpha maupun beta. Tetapi kami bisa mengandung dan melahirkan penerus seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Dan lagi, bibit-bibit dari omega pejantan sangatlah kuat. Kasus-kasus seperti omega mati pada heat pertama tidak pernah ada pada anak-anak hasil pembuahan dari pejantan omega. Dan penerus alpha-alphanya, sangat kuat. Bahkan mengalahkan kemampuan regenerasi yang pernah ada." Jihoon menenggak minumannya lagi, merasa kerongkongannya kering setelah merasa penjelasan panjang yang tidak berkesudah.

"Bisa dibilang, 86% dari keturunan werewolf murni yang lahir seratus tahun sekali." Dan bersamaan setelah itu Jihoon melirik Wonwoo dari ekor matanya.

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama Jihoon akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih intim, "Kenapa kau ingin sekali menjadi seorang alpha?" Wonwoo diam, dia tidak berani memandang mata Jihoon.

Jihoon hampir saja menyerah, padahal tadi mereka sudah cukup santai. "Umm baiklah ralat, apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Kini Jihoon menatap Wonwoo intens, dan Wonwoo yang kehabisan kata-kata mendadak sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana perasaan orangtuamu setelah mengetahui bahwa dirimu adalah seorang omega?" Hardik Wonwoo, Jihoon tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Wonwoo akan melayangkan pertanyaan itu.

Akhirnya Jihoon menjelaskan dengan damai, "Itu saat ulang tahunku yang kedua belas, orangtuaku sangat senang tentunya. Mengetahui anak mereka sudah mendapat status.

Kemudian dia melipat kakinya, demi mendapat reaksi Wonwoo akan aksinya. Tetapi yang ada Wonwoo malah memilin ujung bajunya gugup, "Meskipun kau seorang omega jantan?" Dan itu membuat Jihoon mengerti akan sesuatu.

Setelah sumber primernya dia dapat, maka Jihoon simpulkan bahwa 'Wonwoo dibuang keluarganya', meskipun itu masih belum pasti dan Jihoon berusaha menepis kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menghampiri kepalanya. Fakta dari pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Wonwoo barusan membuat Jihoon mengerti akan satu hal. Orangtuanya berspekulasi apabila Wonwoo adalah seorang omega maka mereka sudah mengasingkannya lebih dulu mengingat Wonwoo tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

"Y-ya, kita tinggal di jaman apa sekarang Wonwoo? Apartheid sudah musnah, rasist tidak ada lagi. Apa jadinya jika ada yang menolak pejantan omega? Maksudku, halo? Kita berada di jaman modern sekarang, dimana bahkan vampire dan werewolf menjalin cintaaa." Jihoon mencoba mencairkan suasana, dia dapat mencium bau anjing basah.

Ya, Wonwoo anjing basah itu.

Bahkan di usianya yang sudah menginjak tujuh belas dia belum mendapat statusnya, sehingga Wonwoo dikenal sebagai anak yang lambat pertumbuhannya. Padahal tidak, tubuh Wonwoo bagus. Dia tinggi dan berisi di tempat yang tepat, mengesampingkan fakta dia memang kurus dan putih pucat tida memengaruhi kesehatannya karena memang porsi tubuhnya sudah seharusnya seperti itu.

"A-aku akan masuk kuliah seminggu lagi, a-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau diejek lagi." Dan sukses itu menampar wajah Jihoon, Jihoon pintar menyimpulkan. Dan pernyataan Wonwoo barusan membuat Jihoon mengerti bahwa di masa-masa Sma Wonwoo adalah korban bullying karena dia belum mendapat statusnya.

"Umm, santai saja." Jihoon memainkan pulpen yang selalu tersemat pada kantung jaketnya.

Meskipun bau anjing basah memang mengganggu penginderaannya yang tajam, tetapi itu tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk berteman dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau menghindari kontak denganku karena kau tidak ingin mencium bau anjing basah ini bukan?"

Sebenarnya bau anjing basah itu seperti bau pada bayi manusia, hanya omega yang dapat toleransi pada baunya dan jika alpha atau beta yang menciumnya, mereka akan menganggap ada anak bayi serigala yang baru terlepas dari inangnya.

"Bauku sangat bertolak dengan aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuhmu, a-aku.."

"Bau anjing basah itu menenangkan." Jihoon berkata lugas, sekenanya menahan Wonwoo yang hampir terisak.

"Aku tidak suka bau manis yang tersemat pada tubuhku, pada tubuh omegaku. Ini membuatku kesusahan berkali-kali, aku dikejar, dikuntit, dan hal-hal lainnya." Kemudian Jihoon menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Tetapi ada enaknya juga. Banyak yang tunduk padaku huahahahha!" Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa seharusnya dialah yang tunduk.

"Sementara baumu, membuat orang berpikir jernih. Kesucian ada pada dirimu. Kau tidak mengundang nafsu seperti diriku, tidak sependosa para alpha yang mengejar omega sesuka mereka. Kau.. pyur." Kata Jihoon terpatah, tetiba dia ingat waktu dirinya masihlah seorang anjing basah. Kala itu semua orang menyayanginya, tulus. Berbeda dengan kini, semua orang mendekati karena ada maunya.

"Apa benar begitu?" Tanya Wonwoo kalem, dia merasa termotivasi.

"Jadi, dimana kau akan kuliah?"

"Universitas Seoul Cerelois."

"Aku akan menjagamu. Sangat mudah karena kita satu kampus, aku seniormu." Dan percakapan malam itu ditutup dengan Jihoon yang memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengantar Jihoon Sampai di depan pintu gedung apartemennya, dia malihat mobil silver yang menjemput sahabat barunya itu. Di dalamnya, di kursi penumpang bagian depan ada Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya baru pulang bekerja karena memakai kemeja lengkap, sepertinya jas dokternya sudah ia lepas. Sekarang pukul delapan dan merupakan waktu yang baik untuk omega seperti Jihoon pulang. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya menyapa pada Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo menundukkan tubuhnya mengucap terimakasih.

Jihoon menaiki mobil itu dan ketika mobil itu sudah berjalan hingga tikungan, "WONWOO-YA! TENANG SAJA! AKU AKAN MENJAGAMU! JANGAN KHAWATIRKAN STATUS SIALAN ITU!" Tetiba tubuh Jihoon menyembul dari jendela kursi penumpang bagian tengah di sebelah kanan mobil itu, dan tepat setelahnya Wonwoo dapat melihat kepala Jihoon seperti dijitak dari tangan yang mendadak keluar dari jendela bagian kursi penumpang di depan, itu tangan Kyuhyun. Wonwoo tertawa tertahan, dia senang malam ini bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jihoon, berkenalan dengannya.

Aku tarik ucapanku, malam ini sangat menyenangkan bersamamu.

Sebuah pesan masuk ia dapat dari Jihoon, dan Wonwoo tersenyum sambil memasuki gedung apartemennya.

 **Brug!**

Wonwoo terjatuh, baru saja dalam sekian lama hidupnya Wonwoo merasakan lega kembali. _Kenapa aku sial sekali?_ Monolog Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, siapa yang ditabraknya barusan? Dan aura mencekam mengelilingi sekelilingnya, Wonwoo terpatung. Wonwoo masih di lantai, dengan kedua kaki terbentang lebar dan tangan di belakang menahan tubuh. Wonwoo tahu yang ditabraknya adalah seorang alpha, karena bau yang menguar pada tubuh di depannya terasa dominan dan membungkus tubuhnya. Wonwoo merasa takut.

Sosok itu mengendus-endus kemudian berkata, "Tadi aku mencium bau manis di sini, kenapa berubah menjadi bau bayi?" Wonwoo mendadak terenyuh.

Jika orang itu adalah seorang yang sarkas atau maniak sex, pasti orang itu akan mengatakan bau anjing basah. Jadi Wonwoo cukup lega mengetahui orang yang ditabraknya adalah orang baik.

"Oh, hei apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terpleset? Aku tidak melihatmu datang." Tentu saja tubrukan seperti tadi tidak akan berdampak bagi seorang alpha, jadi wajar bila dia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja ditabrak.

Lelaki berwajah sipit yang berada di atasnya berinisiatif menarik tangan Wonwoo tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, dia menarik Wonwoo lugas hingga dia berdiri sempurna.

"Oh ini juga." Lelaki itu mengambil lempengan aluminium di lantai, "Ponselmu." Katanya seraya bersimpuh lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerimanya dengan benar, dia mulai terbiasa mencium aroma mencekam barusan. Di sekolahnya, Wonwoo terbiasa duduk terpisah bahkan memojokkan diri. Dia tidak tahan terhadap bau-bauan yang menyembur memenuhi kelas.

"Jadi kau..."

"Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo menunduk sopan, "Permisi.." dan segera meringsut dari tempatnya berdiri menuju tangga dimana tangga itu menuju lantai kamarnya berada.

"Hey!" Lelaki sipit itu menarik lengannya, "Itu milikmu bukan? Mau aku bantu membawakannya?" Lalu menunjuk pada area paket barang terkirim, sebulan sekali keluarganya memang selalu mengirimkan bahan makanan untuk Wonwoo menyongsong hidupnya.

Wonwoo tercekat, darimana orang ini tahu kalau itu adalah paketku? Wonwoo sendiri lupa karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan Jihoon, dia akhirnya mengangguk dan segera melangkah menuju area itu.

"Izinkan aku membawanya." Tanpa basa-basi dia berjalan melebihi kecepatan Wonwoo dan meraih kardus seukuran tubuhnya itu, dia tidak terlihat kepayahan bahkan kardus itu mampu dia bawa dengan satu tangan. Wonwoo tidak dapat berkata apa-apa karena dia tidak dapat mencegah segala perilaku alpha padanya, walaupun dia masih polos tetapi dia harus mengakui status lain. Wonwoo tunduk pada alpha, berhubungan baik dengan beta, dan menghormati omega. Semua sebagaimana mestinya.

Lelaki itu membawa barang Wonwoo dan berjalan menaiki tangga, sesudahnya menurunkan kardus itu di depan pintu rungan Wonwoo. Wonwoo semakin heran karena orang itu bahkan mengetahui letak kamarnya, dia merasakan mual.

"Maaf, tapi darimana kau tahu kalau ini kamarku?" Tanya Wonwoo sangat pelan, tidak ingin menyinggung lelaki yang sudah menolongnya.

Lalu lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Kwon Soonyoung." Wonwoo menyambutnya masih dengan tatapan tertegun.

"Kita bertetangga omong-omong, aku melihatmu berangkat sekolah tiap pagi. Tetapi tidak pernah sempat menyapa karena kau selalu terlihat terburu-buru, sepertinya kau sangat menghargai waktu. Oya, kita sudah bertentangga selama tiga tahun." Katanya lugas, matanya semakin menyipit dan itu sangat lucu bagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa melihat alpha di depannya yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti hamster yang baru bangun tidur.

"A-apa yang lucu?" Soonyoung berteriak melengking, bahkan suaranya juga lucu.

"Matamu, suaramu." Wonwoo semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan tawanya.

"Ooh, ini? Ini?" Soonyoung menarik kelopak matanya lalu membentuk angka jarum jam pada angka sepuluh dengan sepuluh serta dia mengikuti suara Wonwoo sehingga suara melengking dia sendiri dia berat-beratkan.

Wonwoo hampir terguling di tempatnya kalau dia tidak mengingat sekarang mereka sedang berada di depan kamar atau di tengah-tengah gedung apartemen, kenapa lelaki ini lucu sekali? Dia sama sekali tidak cocok sebagai alpha.

Dan setelah stabil Wonwoo meringis menahan perutnya yang sakit juga mengelap airmatanya dengan lengan baju kalau saja tidak, "Eits!" Lelaki itu menahan tangan Wonwoo sebelum lengan baju itu menyentuh airmatanya, "Pakai ini." Sambil mengadahkan tangan lainnya yang kosong.

"A-apa?" Mata Wonwoo menyipit, tidak dapat melihat apa-apa di sana, tangan Soonyoung kosong.

Soonyong mengarahkan tangannya yang kosong pada arah belakang telinga Wonwoo lalu menarik lagi tangannya, "Tadaaa!" Lalu menyerahkan sebuah saputangan yang diterima begitu saja oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkesima, apa itu sulap?

"Jadi, umm...Apa kau baru saja kedatangan tamu manis?" Wonwoo terdiam, siapa yang dia maksud manis? Dirinya? Atau tamunya? Tetapi semenjak bertemu tadi Wonwoo yakini kalau Soonyoung adalah seorang gentleman, dia tidak akan merayu Wonwoo saat pertama berkenalan bukan? Jadi Wonwoo menganggap manis tadi adalah ucapan Soonyoung pada Jihoon.

"Y-ya, aku kedatangan tamu yang manis." Jawab Wonwoo seadanya, berusaha menahan kecewa yang tetiba bersarang di dada.

"Oh, pria manis sepertimu pasti memiliki teman seperti itu." Wonwoo tertohok mendengarnya, apa dia baru saja disebut manis? Wonwoo terkesima untuk yang kedua kalinya, kemudian dia mendapati gerakan Soonyoung yang aneh. Tetapi melihat barangnya yang teronggok di lantai dan pandangan-pandangan orang-orang yang hilir mudik di sekitar mereka membuat Wonwoo terkesiap, "A-ayo masuk ke kamarku." Dan Soonyoung menerimanya seperti anjing yang mendapati majikannya pulang.

Di dalam Wonwoo membuatkan minuman, tetapi Soonyoung tiada hentinya mengikuti dirinya. Dia seperti anak anjing yang baru menemukan induknya, "H-hentikan!" Wonwoo mendorong moncong Soonyoung yang sudah menjurus pada perpotongan lehernya, dia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada alpha.

"Tenang saja Wonwoo-ya, aku hanya memastikan." Wonwoo yang sudah beranjak menuju ruang tamu meletakkan kedua gelas tadi di meja.

"Me-mmastikan apa?" Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa.

"Kau..masih pyur?" Tanya Soonyoung polos, bahkan terkesan menuntut karena terlihat sekali dia penasaran.

"I-ya.." Jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Dia adalah pria jadi Wonwoo akan berkata jujur, seperti kata Jihoon, persetan dengan status itu.

"Wow, berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Umm, tujuh belas." Soonyoung terlihat mendelik dan menciumi leher itu lagi. "H-hei!" Racau Wonwoo, dia setengah mendorong Soonyoung meskipun tahu kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan alpha di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, bisa-bisa aku disebut pedofil. Yah walaupun kita sebaya namun kau belum mendapat gelarmu." Katanya seraya memisahkan rambut-rambut Wonwoo yang bersliweran menutupi lehernya, "Baumu tercampur. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu dengan aroma manis ini. Maksudku, apa tamumu tadi, orang seperti apa dia?" Dan pertanyaan Soonyoung sudah pasti menjurus pada sesuatu yang lain.

"Temanku." Kata Wonwoo lugas, ia jadi mengingat perkataan Jihoon tadi bahwa bau manisnya terkadang membawa kesusahan untuknya. Jadi Wonwoo tidak ingin menambah beban Jihoon.

"Ohh, apa..aku boleh berkenalan dengannya?" Tanyanya seraya mengerjap imut.

"Akan kusampaikan." Yang sebenarnya adalah tidak, entah kenapa Wonwoo jadi ingin memisahkan mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa kau belum mendapat statusmu?" Tanyanya lancar dan ditelan Wonwoo bulat-bulat,

"Kalau aku tahu aku mungkin sudah menelan cairan penumbuh hormon berliter-liter." Jawab Wonwoo yang mengundang tawa renyah dari bibir Soonyoung.

"Kau lucu sekali, aku harap kau menjadi omega. Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Mendengar itu Wonwoo mematung, dirinya ingin sekali menjadi pihak yang mendominasi tetapi mendengar penuturan Soonyoung yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi omega membuat hati kecilnya melengking ria.

"T-tujuh belas Juli." Katanya samar.

"Tiga bulan lagi, dan kita akan merayakannya. Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu." Dan itu membuat Wonwoo menelan ludahnya, dia malah berpikir kesana dan Wonwoo tahu itu memalukan.

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh? Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya._

"Kau sekolah dimana? Tiga bulan ini kau mendekam di dalam seperti tahanan, sepertinya kau sedang menikmati liburanmu hah?" Ucapnya kelewat santai, lalu menikmati teh yang sudah Wonwoo siapkan.

Wonwoo tersadar akan lamunannya, "Umm, aku menikmati liburanku. Seperti katamu." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Tidak pulang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Inginnya sih begitu.."

Belum mendengar alasan Wonwoo Soonyoung memencak, "Aku juga tadinya ingin pulang, tetapi aku kasihan pada atasanku yang kerepotan. Jadi aku membantu bekerja. Oh ya, dimana sekolahmu? Kau baru luluskan?" Pertanyaan yang dibombardir membuat Wonwoo pusing.

"University Seoul Cerelois." Sambil menunduk Wonwoo mengucapnya penuh getaran.

"Sama. Aku fakultas budaya, jurusan sastra." Pernyataan itu membuat Wonwoo melayang, dia satu fakultas dengan Soonyoung. Hatinya menjerit bahagia.

Soonyoung dapat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo, dia mendapati simpul yang disembunyikan itu. Soonyoung semakin yakin kalau Wonwoo adalah calon omega.

"Oh ya sudah malam, aku akan pulang ke kamarku. Tidak enak sama tetangga kalau tahu aku yang seorang alpha terkesan memaksakanmu agar aku boleh berkunjung." Soonyoung menarik telapak Wonwoo lalu mencium baliknya.

Soonyoung itu gentleman sekali pikir Wonwoo rancu.

Dan dia menghilang dari pintu itu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang meratapi kepergiannya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

"Umm ya, mereka mengataiku anjing basah. Untung ada yang menolongku." Wonwoo mengulum bibirnya.

"Siapa itu? Beritahu aku!" Suara manis di sebrang sana berteriak penasaran, bahkan membuat Wonwoo menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya berkali-kali.

"Ada deh!" Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa nakal.

"Oh jadi begitu ya kau sekarang! Aku marah! Sekarang kau bermain rahasia denganku ya?" Jihoon membentak di sana, dan Wonwoo dapat membayangkan wajah imut Jihoon yang sedang merajuk.

"Sabar baby, aku akan beritahu kalau sudah waktunya." Ucap Wonwoo asal, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa memilih kata baby. Dia ingin menggoda Jihoon agar dia menganggap Wonwoo dominan.

"Hew, darimana kau mempelajari kata itu?" —Tentu saja Soonyoung, Wonwoo sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya omong-omong.

"Dari pacarku, hahahhahah!" Dan tawa meledak dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Apa? Kau sudah memiliki pacar? Kau masih bau kencur Wonwoo! Dan, pacarmu itu seperti apa? Apakah dia omega imut sepertiku? Ahh aku ragu dia semanis diriku." Ucap Jihoon sombong, Wonwoo dapat menebak sebenarnya Jihoon sedang kepanasan sekarang.

"Dia manis KOK." Entah kenapa Wonwoo menekan kalimat di ujung, Soonyoungnya memang manis. "Dia alpha." Kata Wonwoo datar.

"PPRRRRRFFFFTTTTTTT!" Dari suaranya Wonwoo dapat menebak Jihoon menyembur minumannya, "Yak! Jeon Wonwoo! Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi dominan!" Dan sukses Wonwoo tertawa cekikikan histeris.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padamu, kau pasti mendengarnya dari Kyuhyun saem. Hahahah!"

"Kau cemburu Jihoon? Jika statusku tiga bulan lagi ternyata adalah alpha aku akan memutuskannya dan mengklaimmu kok, tenang saja." Wonwoo sepenuhnya tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Enak saja! Hey kau akan menyakiti perasaan pacarmu tahu! Dan aku tidak mau menjadi plan B mu!" Dan itu menjadi penutup perbincangan mereka kala itu.

TING-TONG

Suara bel menyadarkannya dan Wonwoo segera melesat menuju pintu, dia sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang. Meskipun Wonwoo sudah memberikannya nomor digit apartemennya tetapi orang di balik pintu ruangannya kini selalu menunggunya untuk membukakan pintu daripada masuk sendiri.

"Hoshiiii!" Wonwoo menghambur memeluk Soonyoung, dia mengetahui nama itu dari teman-teman Soonyoung yang sering memanggilnya Hoshi di kelas sastra jepangnya. Meskipun berbeda jurusan, Wonwoo seni budaya dan Soonyoung satra jepang, karena satu fakultas mereka jadi sering bertemu.

"Hey, sabar!" Soonyoung mendorong Wonwoo perlahan, tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya. "Wow, kenapa kau tidak memakai uhm.. celana..Wonwoo?" Soonyoung mengobservasi pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja tidur kebesaran berwarna putih gading serta celana ketat boxer berwarna hitam membalut pinggangnya ke bawah.

"Hanya, ingin.." Ucap Wonwoo sekenanya, Soonyoung memasang wajah datar dan itu terlihat keren di mata Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin makan?" Tanyanya lagi, Wonwoo teratur membeli cemilan dan selalu menyimpannya dengan baik.

"Tidak, aku hanya mampir sebentar karena sebentar lagi ada tugas.. pamit kepada Wonuku." Dan Wonwoo merona mendengarnya.

"Hey!" Wonwoo mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Soonyoung, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya, "Malam ulang tahunku, temani aku ya."

Soonyoung tampak berpikir sejenak, "Maaf aku tidak bisa, ada tugas kelompok dan aku harus profesional kalau tidak ingin ditendang sebagai anggota." Soonyoung menunjukkan wajah iba.

Dua bulan dua minggu lagi Wonwoo akan berulang tahun ke delapan belas, meskipun Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah statusnya akan datang atau tidak, tetapi setidaknya dia ingin sekali saja bersama orang yang dia sayangi. malam-malam ulang tahunnya selalu Wonwoo habiskan sendiri.

"Paginya...?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Baik!" Soonyoung mengadahkan tangannya sejajar dengan alis sebagai sikap penghormatan. Itu yang Wonwoo suka dari Soonyoung, si manis yang lucu.

"Mansae!" Wonwoo menghambur memeluk Soonyoung lagi.

Soonyoung yang menyadari tinggi mereka yang timpang segera mendudukkan diri pada sofa sambil setengah menggendong Wonwoo, tidak bisa disebut menggendong sih karena Wonwoo masih berpijak pada tanah.

Soonyoung sudah duduk pada sofa dan memangku Wonwoo, "Kita akan sibuk by the way. Bisa dibilang dua bulan tidak akan bertemu full." Wonwoo pura-pura terisak.

"Ya kau benar, dosen kita begitu kejam karena memberikan tugas sepanjang kasih ibu yang tak terhingga sepanjang masa." Dan Wonwoo menghambur memeluk Soonyoung lagi, dia suka tubuh gempal Soonyoung. Tidak terlalu gempal sih, tapi lumayan berisi dan belum keras sepenuhnya dengan otot.

"Aku akan memberikan kejutan dengan menyambutmu sepulang mengerjakan tugas nanti, berikan kode kamarmu." Katanya seraya menempelkan hidung mereka.

"Baiklah aku tunggu, tetapi bukan kejutan namanya kalau kau sudah mengatakannya," Dan penuturan itu membuat Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Soonyoung gemas karenanya sehingga menciumi leher putih itu, tidak memedulikan Wonwoo yang menggeliat kegelian.

.

.

"Jadi bau apa ini? Apa kau sudah mandi?" Jihoon memandang jijik pada arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menautkan alisnya bingung, "Sudah kok." Dan dia menyeruput bubble milkteanya hingga habis.

"Sekarang kita bisa masuk, kita tidak akan berpisah karena sama-sama ke bagian literatur." Ucapnya seraya meletakkan gelas plastik kosongnya di atas tutup tong sampah dalih-dalih Wonwoo malas membukanya,

"Milikku.." Wonwoo memandang Jihoon yang memandang dengan tatapan kosong padanya, apanya yang miliknya? "Jihoon apa seleramu sudah turun? Gelas plastik bekas milkteaku ini bahkan sudah menyentuh tong sampah." Hardiknya lucu, dia hanya bercanda toh Jihoon daritadi marah-marah tidak jelas. Wonwoo ingin mencairkan suasana.

"Ah!" Jihoon memukul lengan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. "Tuh! Apanya yang alpha kalau baru kucolek saja sudah melenguh seperti itu?" Balas Jihoon tak kalah tajam.

"Eoh, setidaknya aku sudah memiliki alpha." Katanya seraya menyindir Jihoon.

Jihoon yang sadar hanya menatap kesal lalu masuk ke perpustakaan tanpa merespon ucapan Wonwoo yang semakin ngawur dari hari ke harinya.

"Tunggu aku!" Wonwoo mengejar pundak kecil yang menghilang di pintu masuk. Heran terhadap sikap Jihoon yang mendadak apatis padanya belakangan ini padahal selalu mengajaknya keluar sekedar mencari angin.

 **Continuer**

 **.**

 **Words: 4.851 words**

* * *

Well hai! Aku pendatang baru di ffn. Sebelumnya mungkin tiga tahun lalu aku pernah rutin bikin fanfic suju, dan aku numpang post di blog temanku. Saat itu aku masih kecil jadi karyaku masih (sangat) jelek. Tetapi aku sempat sedih karena temanku memutuskan untuk menutup blog karena silent readernya banyak dan yang comment cuma sedikit, dampaknya juga ada padaku karenanya aku gapernah nulis fanfic lagi. Dan aku merasa gemash setelah masuk fandom seventeen dan stuck pada pairing ini/meanie/.

Ini hasil coba-coba aku karena rasa sayangku terhadap couple ini sedang meledak-ledaknya, dan moment 96line bikin aku banting hp karena, Soonyoung biaswrecker aku gitulooo! Jadi bagi yang ingin fanfic ini lanjut harap tinggalkan kritik dan saran/review/ya. Aku ga ingin kehilangan motivasi menulis seperti temanku dan berakhir seperti dia dengan menutup akunnya, jadi aku harap ini dapat mencerahkan aku untuk kembali ke dunia tulis-menulis ini. Aku berharap banyak supaya kalian gk hanya jadi silent reader dan menumbuhkan budaya menghargai karya orang lain, bukannya aku gila hormat atau apa, tapi aku juga turut merasakan apa yang teman aku rasakan.

 **P.s**

Bagi yang berminat supaya cerita ini dilanjut harap berikan kritik dan saran di kolom review. Karena aku sendiri masih berpikir apakah ini akan lanjut atau tdak tergantung pemirsaxD

 **P.s**

Saat aku memutuskan untuk bikin cerita ini dan bertanya pendapat ke saudara aku yang juga bikin ff, katanya konsepnya udah pernah ada yang pakai. Jadi aku udah izin ke orangnya lewat pm. Untungnya konsep ini bersifat universal sampe prnh ada jugakan film amerikanya, kalau nggak salah tahun 98 judulnya Teenwolf, tapi cerita ini plotnya aku buat sendiri koq dan gak ada copy alur sm sekali. Mungkin ceritanya murahan ya, wajarlah pengalaman hidup aku baru sedikit/ditampar emak/.

Jadi terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, diharap kerjasamanya!

Hore! Hore! Hore!

 **Salam,**

 **Mieux**


	2. Why and because 2 (His past)

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega —meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and language.

 **Fantasy** , drama, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Why and because 2 (His past)**

 **.**

17 Juli 20**

Wonwoo menggeliat di atas kasurnya, dia merasakan sesuatu pada bagian bawah perutnya. Dan semakin terasa kala dia menelusupkan jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh itu. Tubuhnya terasa panas bahkan cairan keringat sudah memenuhi ranjang, dia tidak memedulikan lagi seperti apa penampakan kamarnya sekarang. Wonwoo tidak bisa bertransformasi menjadi serigala untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang melanda dirinya hingga terkesan membakar, dia terlalu lemah untuk itu.

"Ya..T-ttuh-hhan.. nggh! S-,ssakit! Sekhhaaa...—lli!" Wonwoo menggelinjang kesakitan.

Isi perutnya terasa terkoyak dan seperti ada pemantik di dalamnya. Dia merasa ingin mati saja. Kalau ada Soonyoung di sampingnya, ia ingin sekali memegang tangannya, hanya itu.

Dia juga entah kenapa, Wonwoo merasa terangsang secara berkala. Muncul, hilang, lalu muncul, lalu hilang lagi. Lubang senggamanya berkedut meminta tuk dibelai namun Wonwoo urungkan, dia tidak ingin menjadi masokis pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya bergetar meraih ponsel, namun jarinya tidak dapat berpikir waras juga seperti otaknya sekarang yang hampir limbung bersama kesadarannya. Tidak, Wonwoo tidak boleh kalah. Dia harus tetap sadar. Jika dia tidak sadarkan diri maka tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Anak usia dua belas saja bisa, seharusnya dia juga bisa menghadapi rasa sakit itu.

"Unggh!" Melenguk adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dia lakukan selama rasa sakit ini mendera.

"H-hoshhh..." Bahkan Wonwoo kesulitan membuka kunci ponsel yang hanya tinggal menggeserkan jarinya saja pada layar, "nggh!" Wonwoo tidak bisa mengumpat, mulutnya terkunci rapat bersama rasa sakit yang ada.

Setelah dia rasa kontak yang dia cari sudah ditemukan, Wonwoo menekan simbol hijau tanda memanggilnya. Wonwoo dengan susah payah menempatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya, menyambut suara apa saja yang dapat dia dengar di sana.

"Halo Wonu, apa kau baik?" Suara nyaring di sana membuatnya melambung, mendengar suara Soonyoung saja membuatnya terkesima.

"B-baiiik.." _Setelah mendengar suaramu_. Wonwoo ingin mengatakan itu. Sungguh. Namun dia tidak sanggup karena rasa sakit yang melandanya.

"Wonu, apa kau yakin? Ak.. gmrk.. sskkkhh!" Tetiba suara seperti kaset rusak terdengar, Wonwoo kecewa karena sambungannya terputus. Dan rasa sakit di perutnya tidak dapat ditoleransi lagi.

Wonwoo tidak habis akal, dia menghubungi Jihoon. "Halo? Wonwoo? Selamat atas ulang tahunmu, aku ingin besok pagi kita merayakannya jadi tolong undang pacarmu juga. Kita harus pergi bersama.. halo? Wonwoo?"

"Aku —akhan.. mat—hii!" Ucap Wonwoo rancu, dan dia mendengar helaan dari sebrang sana.

"Dengar Wonwoo, kau bisa! Aku pernah mengalaminya dan berhasil, sekarang adalah giliranmu. Kau adalah pria! Ingat!"

"..."

"Wonu-ya, maaf kau harus menghabiskan malammu sendiri. Aku sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga besarku, aku akan memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun agar kau diberi arahan."

"TIDAK!"

"Won!" Jihoon terdengar lemas di sana.

"Jangan bilang.. ugh,, siapa-siapa dulhuu!" Lalu mematikan dan melempar ponselnya.

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, melengking atau lain hal semacamnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa, kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas dan ingatan-ingatan di masa lalu mendatangi dirinya.

Wonwoo rindu ayahnya, rindu ibunya, rindu adiknya. Dia rindu keluarga kecilnya. Tidak peduli fakta bahwa mereka sudah mengusirnya secara halus dari rumah. Sudah tiga tahun mereka tidak berkumpul dan Wonwoo merindukan sensasi ketika memandang ibunya sedang memasak di dapur, ayahnya yang menangkap angsa untuknya, dan dia yang menjaga adiknya dari serbuan anjing liar di hutan. Itu sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Wonwoo menangis setelah lama menahan air matanya, tubuhnya perih bahkan sampai pada engselnya, setiap sarafnya dirasakannya merobek sendiri seperti disundut oleh linggis yang sudah dipanaskan sehingga memaksanya terlepas dari tempat seharusnya.

Wonwoo menangis terisak.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya segar, sebenarnya. Dia merasa seperti terlahir kembali. Keluar dari baju zirah. Lepas dari kepompong. Entah apa namanya, namun yang Wonwoo tahu, dirinya puas. Dia rasa dirinya adalah omega, Wonwoo senang karena dia bisa segera menjadi mate kekasihnya. Badannya masih sakit-sakit, tetapi Wonwoo masih bisa berdiri dan memasak air untuknya minum.

Untuk mandi? Nanti saja, Wonwoo akan menyiapkannya tetapi dia merasa malas hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Tenggorokannya dilanda gersang yang amat sangat, melolong sepanjang malam membuat tubuhnya mati rasa dan rasa haus tak tertahankan akan dia tuntaskan waktu ini juga.

Wonwoo teringat tentang rencana Jihoon semalam, ia salut pada dirinya yang bahkan masih menancapkan kesadaran di tengah kepanikan yang luar biasa menyapa memorinya saat itu. Jadi Wonwoo tidak menunda-nunda waktu lagi dan bergegas mandi.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap, hal pertama yang ingin dia lakukan adalah menghubungi kekasihnya—Soonyoung. Dia pasti senang karena Wonwoo sudah mendapat status omega. _Maaf untuk Jihoon, sepertinya harapanmu diklaim oleh seorang Jeon Wonwoo harus sirna_ , Wonwoo bermonolog penuh percaya diri. Itu hanya ada di pikirannya, karena selama ini Jihoon hanya tersenyum malu-malu jika Wonwoo memujinya. Padahal omega memang suka dipuji benar begitu?

Setelah ini dia harus ke rumah sakit mengecek keadaannya, tapi dia ingin menghubungi Soonyoung terlebih dahulu. Makanya setelah menyisir rambutnya rapi Wonwoo meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di bawah kasur, dia tidak menyangka bahkan dirinya sebrutal itu sampai-sampai ponsel saja dibiarkannya terpental hingga tempat sejauh ini.

Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya, _lowbatt_? Di waktu seperti ini? Maka Wonwoo segera mengambil pengisi daya dan mengaktifkan ponselnya lagi, percuma, ponsel pintarnya hanya mau bertahan tiga detik lalu mati lagi.

Dan sepertinya Jihoon mengerti dengan keadaan Wonwoo. Karena tidak dapat dihubungi ponselnya, maka Jihoon menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengadakan pesta, sikap pasif remaja masa kini.

Wonwoo yang keroncongan keluar kamar untuk membeli makanan, dia sangat malas untuk memasak. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya namun teringat sesuatu, kenapa Soonyoung yang biasanya inisiatif mengunjunginya lebih dulu tidak datang seperti biasanya? Apalagi Soonyoung sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan menemani Wonwoo paginya setelah malam ulang tahunnya, Wonwoo ingat benar itu. Apalagi sekarang sudah pukul hampir sebelas siang.

Mengarahkan tumitnya pada arah kamar Soonyoung yang terletak dua pintu dari ruangannya, mengetuknya halus meskipun dia tidak berniat ada ramah-tamah sama sekali. Dia kesal. Soonyoung tidak menepati janjinya. Wonwoo marah, tentu saja. Tetapi setelah menghadapi wajah hamster itu pasti hatinya terenyuh dan ia selalu ingin bergelayut manja padanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Wonwoo mengetuknya lagi dan masih sama, maka Wonwoo memasukkan empat digit kode kamar Soonyoung untuk dia buka apartemennya.

Css!

Pintu besi berwarna cokelat itu otomatis terbuka. Wonwoo masuk dan mematung mencium bau semerbak.

 _Tidak mungkin kan?_

Kakinya bergetar memasuki ruangan itu, dia mencoba mengingat di mana kamar Soonyoung. Wonwoo sangat jarang mengunjungi apartemennya, namun karena struktur ruangan yang sama dengan apartemennya Wonwoo tidak kesulitan untuk mencari letak kamar Soonyoung. Seperti apartemen Wonwoo; ada ruang tamu, ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur, sebuah kamar mandi di belakang/kamar mandi lainnya berada di ruang kamar utama, dua buah ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai kamar yang salah satunya memiliki balkon seperti miliknya(ruang kamar utama) sudah pasti milik Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tahu Soonyoung tinggal sendiri. Jadi, seperti rumahnya Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak persis seperti kamarnya. Bau manis dan bau dominan itu melebur hingga menusuk indera penciumannya. Wonwoo harap inderanya salah, ini pasti efek samping setelah dirinya sudah menjadi seorang omega malam tadi. _Pasti._

Wonwoo membuka pintu kayu yang terbuka setengah. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sang kekasih sedang tertidur memeluk sahabatnya tanpa memakai busana apapun. Hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Kepala Wonwoo pening, dia jatuh. Dan itu menyadarkan dua orang yang setengah tertidur di hadapannya.

Soonyoung yang pertama bangkit menatap Wonwoo nanar, dia kaget. Tentu saja.

Soonyoung sudah memakai celana kain berwarna putih dan ingin meraih Wonwoo namun ditepisnya, "Aku tidak sudi." Lalu dilanjut Soonyoung yang memegang kepalanya linglung.

Sementara Jihoon di sana, wajahnya merah. Dan beberapa tanda terlihat di leher itu, ia sudah diklaim. Jihoon menatap Wonwoo penuh penyesalan. Ingin ia bangkit namun sepertinya tertahan oleh sesuatu di dalamnya dan Wonwoo tidak ingin repot-repot memikirkan apa itu.

Jadi yang dilakukan Wonwoo hanyalah berdiri meskipun kakinya terlihat agak bergetar, dan sebuah tangan menangkapnya. Berusaha untuk memapah namun bahkan sebelum ujung kulit dari jari-jari itu menyentuh tubuh ringkih Wonwoo, dia sudah menepisnya lagi. "Tidak usah repot-repot, urus saja omega manismu itu." Wonwoo berjalan terhuyung, dia ingin segera pergi dari keadaan ini.

"Wonwoo jangan salah paham! S-Soonyoung ini, mateku." Wonwoo mengerti itu, hukum alam yang sudah ditakdirkan bagi masing-masing Wolf.

"Wonu, biarkan aku membantumu."

"PERGI!" Wonwoo mengatur napasnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku benci kau! Matamu, suaramu, semuanya! Aku benci segala hal tentang dirimu." Wonwoo memencak kesetanan, "Dan mengenal kalian berdua adalah penyesalan terbesarku." Wonwoo menepiskan tangan Soonyoung yang berhasil menyentuh bahunya.

Wonwoo sudah jatuh. Jatuh dalam segala rayuan nan kukungan pria manis itu. Wonwoo merasa dikhianati, hatinya sakit dan itu adalah perasaan batin manusia yang lumrah. Wonwoo berusaha berjalan lagi sambil menekan dadanya kuat-kuat.

Dia merasakan itu. Insting binatangnya bekerja, saat sesuatu akan menyentuh tubuhnya maka Wonwoo reflek bekerja. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menepis dua lengan mungil yang berusaha memeluknya.

CRASSS!

Darah tumpah ruah, Wonwoo dapat melihat dada Jihoon yang robek terkena sayatan dari kuku pada lengan Wonwoo. Dia secara tidak sadar merubah tangannya menjadi kaki depan _wolf_ hingga pergelangan ke bawah, Wonwoo terpatung melihat sahabatnya terjatuh menahan perih yang berkunjung akibat perbuatannya.

Dalam sekejap rasa sakitt menguasai tubuhnya, "Arghhh!" Jihoon merendahkan dengkulnya, menumpu tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut dengan kedua kaki mungil itu.

bergerak secepat kilat, menangkap sosok mungil yang hampir terjatuh, "Jihooon!" Sedih sekali mendengar suara favoritnya menyebut nama itu, dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam mematung, dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya hampir _shift_.

Soonyoung secara reflek menahan tubuh Jihoon yang limbung. Bersamaan dengan itu omega Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendadak bangun, membujuk dirinya tuk pergi. Namun sisi kemanusiaannya tidak bisa diam saja menatap sang sahabat sekarat seperti ini.

 **Ayo pergi!**

 _Tidak, bagaimana dengan sahabatku?_

 **Apa kau ingin memperkeruh keadaan?**

 _Tidak, tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya._

 **Bahkan kau sudah setengah berubah, aku yakin Soonyoung dapat melihat bulu kebanggaan kampung halaman kita.**

 _Aku tidak peduli._

 **Jangan sampai kau melayangkan cakarmu untuk kedua kalinya. Kau butuh menenangkan diri. _Aku butuh menenangkan diri._**

Ya, bukan Wonwoo saja. Kini dia tidak sendiri, omega sudah lahir dalam dirinya. Omeganya juga memikirkan apa yang dia rasakan. Jadi setelah mengetahui tindak gegabah Wonwoo yang tertekan emosinya, maka omeganya memutuskan untuk pergi saat ini juga. Setelah luluh oleh nasihat tadi, Wonwoo mengambil langkah cepat. Dia menapaki balkon kamar Soonyoung dan melompat dari sana, dari lantai tiga.

Wonwoo sudah sepenuhnya _shift._ Dia berubah menjadi serigala yang dielu-elukan kampung halamannya. Dengan bulu kemilau seputih susu, suci karena bersih, mengkilap diterpa cahaya mentari, halus meski berombak, serta menawan tidak terlawan. Semuanya terjadi secara abstrak, Wonwoo sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh omeganya. Dia tidak mengetahui kemana dirinya dibawa pergi.

.

.

.

Kepalanya sakit dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpanya, tidak itu hanya selimut. Wonwoo pikir itu batu dan kesadarannya dapat kembali dengan cepat sehingga dia dapat memahami sekitarnya. Tunggu, tadi dia sedang berlari dalam keadaan _shift_ bukan? Di tengah kota? Apa organisasi hewan liar menangkapnya? Apa Wonwoo akan diuji coba karena warna bulunya yang unik? Wonwoo habis pikir, seharusnya dia bisa melawan omeganya untuk mengambil alih. Wonwoo saat itu berpikir dengan tidak jernih, dia juga sedang terluka karena dikhianati. Oleh kekasihnya. Oleh sahabatnya.

"Ekhemm!" Wonwoo tercekat. Dia kenal bau ini, bau yang tidak dominan tetapi cukup menusuk untuk hidungnya yang kini memiliki penginderaan cukup kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Ada seorang beta di belakangnya.

Wonwoo berputar, dia melihat seorang lelaki di sana. "Hai Wonwoo, apa yang membawamu ke mari?" Hong Jisoo.

Serigala beta yang kerap menolongnya beberapa kali di kampus, seorang senior di fakultas yang sama namun berbeda jurusan dengannya. Dia selaku pendamping murid baru selalu membantu Wonwoo saat mengerjakan tugas dalam mencarikan artikel luar negeri.

Menunjukkan simpul manis, "Apa kau, baru mendapatkan statusmu? Kalau begitu selamat, aku dapat mencium bau manis yang tersemat pada tubuhmu." Jisoo berkata teduh, dia menelusuri memandang wajah Wonwoo lalu mengobservasi pada tubuhnya.

Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman. Dia semakin membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Apa yang omeganya pikirkan sehingga membawanya ke mari? Wonwoo tidak mengetahui tempat tinggal Jisoo, namun omeganya yang terlelap dalam dirinya mengenali bau Jisoo. Wonwoo tidak suka ini, kenapa dia dibawa ke rumah seorang beta? Jisoo memiliki perawakan manis, wajahnya bercampur dengan penduduk _west_ karena leluhurnya dan dia juga berasal dari sana, memiliki kulit cokelat dan tubuhnya kurus ramping bahkan mengalahkan kerampingan tubuh Wonwoo, tetapi tidak menjamin bahwa Wonwoo dapat mengalahkan Jisoo apabila Jisoo sedang khilaf bukan? Omega tidak lebih kuat daripada beta dan semua orang tahu itu.

Jisoo yang entah sejak kapan membawa cangkir segera meletakkan cangkir berisi teh hangat di meja lalu berangsur mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Wonwoo, " _By the way_ , transformasi mu indah sekali."

Wonwoo terbangun untuk memberikan tempat kepada Jisoo, setelah beta itu duduk di sampingnya Wonwoo merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya ketika kulit mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. _Apakah omega memang sesensitif ini?_ Jadi Wonwoo agak beringsut menjauhkan tubuhnya demi menghindari kontak apapun dengan Jisoo.

Menyadari pergerakan Wonwoo yang aneh maka Jisoo segera mengetahui apa yang adik kelasnya pikirkan, "Aku memiliki kekasih seorang alpha, jadi tidak perlu segan denganku yang sudah menggantikan pakaianmu." Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, edarannya berpendar menatap pongah Jisoo di sampingnya.

Wonwoo nampak berpikir keras. Benar juga, jika dia berubah itu artinya pakaian di tubuhnya terlepas. Tetapi ada satu fakta yang sulit dia tampikkan, Jisoo memiliki alpha? Maksudnya, seorang dominan? Dan Jisoo adalah, _submissive_? "K-kau seorang _submissive?_ " Tersirat getaran dalam tidak pernah tahu temannya, Hong Jisoo, yang seorang beta memiliki alpha. Biasanya mayoritas masyarakat beta lebih memilih memiliki omega, dan Wonwoo yakini orang-orang di kampusnya tidak akan percaya jika Jisoo menyerahkan tubuhnya sebagai pemuas seorang alpha, kasarnya begitu.

Jisoo merasa terkesiap namun lihai dalam menutupinya, "Hahaha, cinta tidak memandang posisi Wonwoo-ya. Dan jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Alphaku masihlah seorang bocah, dia setahun lebih muda darimu dan akan menghadapi ujian." Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya tidak percaya, yang dia tahu Jisoo sendiri adalah orang yang sudah cukup prestise jadi dia tidak membutuhkan perempuan yang lebih tua atau lebih bijak darinya —menurut Wonwoo. Dan itu mutlak menampikkan bahwa seharusnya Jisoo adalah seorang yang dominan. Tetapi mendengar bibir itu mengucap dia memiliki alpha yang artinya Jisoo adalah seorang _submissive_ dan kekasih Jisoo masih menggeluti sekolah menengah cukup membuat Wonwoo terheran cukup lama.

Wonwoo berdecak malas setelah Jisoo mengatakan cinta. Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti dengan urusan _mate_ atau _claim_ itu, dia tidak pernah merasakannya. Bagaimanapun serigala diberikan kemampuan khusus oleh dewa untuk menemukan _mate_ mereka, tetapi Wonwoo belum memahami apalagi merasakannya dan dia hanya bermain-main dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Jika kau butuh apapun, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Kau sudah bukan bayi lagi dan butuh bimbingan, meskipun aku beta tetapi aku mengerti mengenai omega. Sepupu-sepupuku banyak yang omega jadi aku cukup tahu banyak."

"K-kau sudah ditandai?"

"Belum tentu saja. Aku menunggu Seokminku siap, dia masih kecil." Jisoo menghentakkan tangannya di bahu Wonwoo.

"Oh begitu." _Eh tunggu, Seokmin?_ Wonwoo pernah mendengar nama itu tetapi dia terlalu malas untuk berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Ya, kebanyakan mereka yang mengalami heat pertama sudah menemukan pasangannya. Tetapi karena aku tidak mengalami heat jadi aku tidak memusingkan untuk buru-buru diklaim." Jisoo menjelaskan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Matenya adalah salah satu sepupuku, dan dia sudah meninggal. Kami sama-sama menghadiri upacara pemakamannnya dan dari sanalah awal perjumpaan kami." Jisoo menjelaskan secara gamblang, dia ingin membagi pengalamannya karena dirasanya Wonwoo sudah cukup besar untuk mendengar sepotong kilas balik hidupnya dan membiarkan Wonwoo mengenal Jisoo lebih dalam.

Wonwoo sedari tadi tidur di atas sofa, meskipun rumah Jisoo dapat dilihatnya sangat besar dan Wonwoo yakini ada sepuluh kamar mungkin di sana. Dia mengerti kalau Jisoo menjunjung tinggi penghargaan, dia tidak akan membawa orang lain ke dalam kamar tanpa seizin orang itu sendiri. Jisoo orang yang bertanggung jawab dan dermawan, dia selalu menolong Wonwoo tanpa mengaharapkan pamrih.

"Aku tidak dapat mencium bau Soonyoung lagi, ada apa dengan kalian?" Wonwoo merasa dadanya sesak, ingatan-ingatan tentang dua orang itu, tidur di ranjang yang sama, ruam merah di leher Jihoon, semuanya bagai film kusut yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Wonwoo menundukkan pandangannya.

"Soonyoung sudah menemukan matenya."

Dan sukses membuat Jisoo membulatkan matanya. "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah, itu sudah wajar dan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku harap kau mengerti itu Wonwoo." Jisoo mengusap lembut bahu Wonwoo, Jisoo yang bijak dan tidak pernah mengejeknya adalah satu-satunya orang—setelah Soonyoung—yang tahan menghadapi Wonwoo yang sangat tertutup karena malu akan dirinya yang tidak kunjung mendapat status.

"Wonwoo, katakan sesuatu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sedih, tentu saja. Dia baru saja diselingkuhi.

Senang?

Senang karena mendapatkan statusnya?

Wonwoo adalah seorang omega.

Omega yang lemah dan harus selalu tunduk.

Omega karena disugestikan oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Omega yang tidak diharapkan keluarganya.

.

.

Wonwoo adalah omega jantan.

.

.

Wonwoo usia tiga belas sudah dua tahun terlewat masa-masa emasnya. Seharusnya di malam usia 12 dia sudah mendapatkan statusnya, tetapi tidak datang juga dan dia harus menunggu sampai ulang tahun berikutnya. Begitu kata tabib dan para petinggi desa. Dan di malam usia 13 juga tidak ada perkembangan apa-apa. Wonwoo mengharapkan secara cemas agar dirinya menjadi alpha, seperti ayah dan sepupu-sepupunya.

Lalu tiga bulan setelahnya saat ulang tahun adiknya yang ke 12 sang adik mendapatkan status alpha. Wonwoo tidak dihiraukan lagi setelah itu. Orangtuanya yang selalu mendampingi atau menasihatinya tak pernah ada lagi untuknya. Ibunya sibuk membuatkan bekal demi adik yang akan mengikuti kontes berburu, sementara ayah menghabiskan banyak waktu di luar mengurus sertifikat dan tetek bengek keperluan adiknya demi menggelung di bidangnya.

Wonwoo hanya sekolah seperti biasa. Setiap hari dia berangkat pukul sembilan dan pulang pukul sembilan lagi. Seperti murid-murid Smp pada umumnya.

Suatu hari dia mendapati rumahnya didatangi oleh ketua suku, Wonwoo diminta keluarganya agar masuk kamar bersama adiknya. Tetapi adiknya pergi bersama teman-temannya dan dia sendiri memilih untuk tidur. Saat dirasakan kemihnya penuh, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan menuju kamar mandi di rumah itu. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia tidak sengaja mendengar namanya di sela-sela pembicaraan orangtuanya dan si ketua suku.

"Wonwoo harus diasingkan." Hatinya sakit dan dia tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Wonwoo ingin pergi, tetapi tidak bisa. Ukuran serigalanya terlampau kecil mungkin karena dia terbilang belum dewasa bahkan ukuran _shift_ adiknya sangat besar jauh melampaui dirinya. Wonwoo tidak dapat menyusuri hutan seorang diri karena bisa saja dia bertemu beruang _Grizzly_ atau kawanan anjing liar dan dia tidak bisa melawan. Wonwoo juga tidak ingin pergi jauh meninggalkan keluarganya meskipun apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini cukup membuatnya sedih.

Jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal meski dia dapat melihat seluruh senyum palsu yang keluarganya selalu berikan untuknya. Sup rumput laut yang selalu disajikan di malam ulang tahunnya selalu Wonwoo sambut dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan arti di baliknya. Wonwoo juga tidak pernah membenci adiknya meskipun sang adik telah merenggut kasih sayang orangtuanya. Wonwoo hanya belum bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Wonwoo usia tiga belas bukanlah seorang alpha, beta ataupun omega. Dia berbeda.

Dan ketika usianya empat belas saat kelulusan Smp Wonwoo diminta pergi ke kota melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Di sana dia mengadu nasib tanpa seorang pun keluarga. Wonwoo sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, dan dia pasrah saja karena tidak ada yang dapat dia perbuat.

Wonwoo yang baik berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Di sekolah dia hanya belajar tanpa bergaul, sulit karena predikat anjing basah ada pada dirinya, membuat Wonwoo selalu diejek dan dijadikan bahan guyonan. Wonwoo selalu menantikan malam ulang tahunnya agar dia cepat mendapat statusnya, dia berharap menjadi alpha agar dirinya kuat dan dapat membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa mereka salah telah meremehkan Wonwoo.

.

.

Orang bilang status akan datang jika keinginan kita kuat untuk menjadi apa kita kelak. Seperti sebelum arwah memilih akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti setelah Jibril meniupkan ruh pada raganya. Malaikat? Atau manusia? Hanya alam bawah sadar yang dapat mengingatnya.

Jadi Wonwoo yang tadinya berkeinginan kuat untuk menjadi seorang alpha luluh juga karena disugestikan oleh Soonyoung—orang yang pernah dia cintai. Wonwoo berharap setiap malam agar di ulang tahunnya nanti dia dapat menjadi omega dan berakhir bahagia bersama Soonyoung. Wonwoo sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pulang kepada keluarganya, dengan tekadnya untuk menjadi kuat, dengan ambisinya bahwa dia akan membuktikan orang-orang salah karena telah meremehkannya. Wonwoo hanya ingin menjadi omega karena bersama dengan Soonyoung.

Lalu kejadian di pagi harinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan dugaannya selama ini. Wonwoo yang berempati untuk menjadi omega dan berhasil, memandang tak percaya orang yang sudah mensugestinya agar dia menjadi omega saja.

Wonwoo salah telah memercayainya.

Jadi atas kesalahan siapa Wonwoo menjadi omega? Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Soonyoung karena sosok itu tidak berperan apapun dalam proses biologisnya, alam dan dewalah yang menentukan. Manusia tidak akan bisa. Lalu usaha Wonwoo agar menjadi alpha pupus begitu saja? Begitu? Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun status ini mutlak, kecuali Wonwoo membunuh seorang alpha dengan tangannya sendiri dan mencuri statusnya—tetapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena dirinya adalah omega dan notabene alpha selalu lebih kuat daripada omega.

Wonwoo tersedu, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu terlena akibat nikmatnya cinta. Dia menangis. Mengingat keluarganya. Mengingat mantan kekasihnya. Mengingat sahabatnya. Mengingat Statusnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya, ini adalah kasus yang pertama kali terjadi. Aku pernah mendengar kasus rahim yang sudah dipakai menjadi perawan kembali, namun yang ini..?" Kyuhyun tiada hentinya bicara, dia berjalan mengitari ruangannya mengambil map, dokumen, atau apapun yang tidak dimengerti Wonwoo.

"Rahimmu baru terbentuk malam tadi, tetapi sudah langsung matang. Lalu selama proses pembentukan rahimmu kau mengalami heat juga. Kau mengalami tiga langkah sekaligus dan rasanya mungkin sangat sakit," Wonwoo mengangguk lemas, dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

"Setelah pengecekkan kau tidak subur-subur amat tetapi, Sepertinya kau akan heat sebulan atau dua bulan sekali. Tergantung pola makanmu." Katanya sembari duduk di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Ini keajaiban dari dewa." Kyuhyun mengecup lengannya sendiri lalu memandang ke arah langit-langit.

"Tolong angkat rahimku, tidak akan ada perubahan juga. Aku lebih baik menjadi anjing basah saja." Dan sukses Kyuhyun menyemburkan ludahnya, dia memandang insan pucat di depannya.

Wonwoo mengatupkan wajahnya dan dia sudah mengandai-andai. Wonwoo sudah siap jikalau tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah karena tidak memiliki status, itu lebih baik daripada menjadi sosok lemah yang bergantung pada alpha.

"Wonwoo-ssi," Sambil mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo, "Tolong maafkan keponakanku. Aku yang mengenalkannya padamu tetapi dia malah membuatmu patah hati, aku merasa bersalah." Sebenarnya secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mempertemukan Jihoon dengan alphanya, karena Soonyoung menetap di bangunan yang sama dengan kediaman Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Tolong ubah aku seperti semula. Aku sudah tidak peduli tentang pandangan orang-orang terhadapku. Aku bisa menjadi laki-laki biasa." Katanya gamblang, sementara sosok dokter di depannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

"Tidak bisa Wonwoo-ssi, aku berdosa bila melakukannya karena ini pemberian dari dewa. Kecuali jika di rahimmu ada penyakitnya baru aku diizinkan untuk mengangkatnya." Wonwoo tertunduk lesu, dia tidak mau jadi omega.

.

.

Terimakasih pada Jisoo yang berbaik hati menemaninya seharian ini, mengesampingkan tugas-tugasnya yang menggunung dan kewajibannya mengunjungi perusahaan orang tuanya. Dia senang bisa membantu dan meminta Wonwoo agar tidak segan untuk meminta bantuan lagi kepadanya.

Wonwoo sudah sampai di rumahnya dan dia hanya dapat tertunduk lesu, dia tidak mau jadi omega. Dia menyesal sudah berdoa agar dijadikan omega. Wonwoo hanya menghela napas berkali-kali lalu menghempaskan tubuh pada sofanya.

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat dia perbuat. Wonwoo sudah dibuang oleh keluarganya, dan kini dia dibuang lagi oleh orang yang disayanginya. Dia sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu, jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuh memantapkan hatinya. Dia berpikir untuk menjadi omega yang tidak membutuhkan orang lain.

.

.

Setiap tanggal tujuh belas Wonwoo selalu pulang lebih awal dari kelasnya dan membelakangi pintu kamarnya. Dia akan mendengar bunyi ceklek dan seseorang dengan bau dominan mendatangi kamarnya. Dia hanya akan berdiri di ambang pintu dan meletakkan sebuah kue dan bunga lalu menasihati Wonwoo.

"Kau harus rajin mengkonsumsi makanan yang sehat, kurangi makan cokelat dan tidurlah lebih awal. Kunci kamarmu tiap kali kau sedang heat, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa dan aku harap, kau kembali ceria lagi." Itu Soonyoung, dia sendiri heran kenapa Wonwoo tidak mengganti kode kamarnya padahal Wonwoo sudah mengibarkan bendera perang untuknya.

Soonyoung selalu memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo tiap tanggal tujuh belas untuk memastikan bahwa Wonwoo masih baik-baik saja. Dan Wonwoo, sepuluh meter dari pintu akan menggelung dirinya, terduduk di atas sofa membelakangi lelaki sipit itu sambil memeluk lutut. Dia selalu mendengar nasihat darinya dengan hikmat, sambil menahan relungnya yang terluka dan air mata yang berusaha menitik jatuh. Dia juga berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mengeluarkan isakannya.

Apa hatinya sudah mantap menjalani prinsip yang Wonwoo buat jika bahkan dia masih menerima alpha itu mendatangi kamarnya setiap tanggal 17?

.

.

Tiap hari Wonwoo akan berangkat lebih pagi tidak memedulikan sapaan suara nyaring dari dua pintu kamar di samping pintu miliknya. Wonwoo juga diam-diam melirik lelaki itu di kampus, meskipun dia selalu membuang muka jika ketahuan memperhatikannya.

Itu sudah terjadi selama berbulan-bulan dan Wonwoo masih memantapkan hatinya.

Dia tidak butuh siapapun.

Wonwoo beberapa kali ketahuan _shift_ di dalam hutan di belakang kampus. Wonwoo merasa lebih dekat dengan omeganya jika menggunakan form itu meski dirinya membenci kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang omega. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga omega itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, jadi yang Wonwoo bisa lakukan hanyalah melakukan pendekatan dan berharap agar mereka dapat mengenal lebih baik.

Dia juga mendapat artikel kampus yang memuat tentang dirinya dari teman-temannya, katanya kertas yang dicetak setiap bulannya itu sudah berpendar di seluruh kampus dan sudah dibaca oleh ribuan mahasiswa di sana. Terkadang majalah itu juga menjadi perbincangan khalayak luas tidak memedulikan statusnya sebagai masyarakat dari fakultas atau tidak, mendiami jam kuliah atau tidak, berita tentang penampakan serigala putih yang hampir tidak pernah ada terpampang menjadi cover halaman depan majalah tersebut.

Dan Wonwoo sedikit merasa bangga.

Dia dinobatkan menjadi maskot omega kampus. Padahal Wonwoo hanya menerima tawaran untuk diliput dan dipertontonkan keadaannya ketika _shift_ , mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dirinya sangat payah sebenarnya jika dalam _form_ itu baik dalam berburu ataupun berlari. Memang _typical_ omega sekali bukan?

Itu sudah berjalan selama setahun dan rutinitasnya membuatnya puas—atau mati rasa? Hatinya kosong, dan Wonwoo tidak menyadari itu. Dia hanya merasa jika dirinya dapat menjalani hidupnya maka itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Saat itu hampir pergantian tahun pelajaran dan Wonwoo akan memasuki semester 3. Wonwoo sedang membaca novel di atas kasurnya sampai dia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu apartemennya lalu masuk begitu saja. Wonwoo yang tersadar hanya terkesiap, ada bau dominan yang menusuk penginderaannya.

Seorang alpha masuk ke dalam kediamannya dan itu bukan bau Soonyoung yang mengetahui kode apartemen Wonwoo. Karena Soonyoung hanya akan berdiri di pintu dan tidak pernah melangkah lebih jauh. Suara langkah kaki menjejaki seisi apartemennya. Wonwoo terlalu takut untuk turun dari ranjang. Dan dia semakin takut ketika mendengar suara langkah berat itu hampir menuju tempatnya kini. Dia butuh pertolongan.

 **Woo hyung?** Telepatinya bekerja, dan setelah bertahun-tahun tidak mendengar suara itu Wonwoo segera menjawabnya.

 _J-Jungkook tolong aku! Ada seseorang yang memasuki apartemenku dan aku tidak tahu siapa dia.l_

 **Di mana kau?**

 _Aku di kamar, aku mohon tolong aku._

Suara langkah berat tadi yang menjejaki seisi apartemennya terdengar semakin jelas dan sudah berada tepat di depan pintunya. Wonwoo melihat bayangan dari bawah celah pintu kamar.

Klek, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sebuah kepala menyembul dari sana. Wonwoo tergugu tak dapat berpikir secara rasional lagi. Dia nyaris tewas karena terkejut dan tidak tahu apa yang akan sosok alpha itu lakukan padanya setelah dia masuk. Apakah Wonwoo akan selamat?

 **Continuer**

 **.**

 **Words: 4.403 words**

* * *

Maaf banget karena kemarin aku galak sekali, dan terimakasih kepada kalian yang paham banget akan diriku/cieee/Aku sudah ikuti saran kalian lohh. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di review sdh aku jawab lewat PM.

Dan terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yg sdh memperingati aku karena kelewatan, meskipun kata tmn2 aku yg sesama author sikap aku itu wajar, tetapi aku tetap merasa bersalah karena udah bikin kalian tidak enak. Jadi aku ingin menebus kesalahan aku dengan update chapter ini secepatnya.

Bagi yang bertanya/hampir semuanya?! #yaomingface/ knp meanie belum dipertemukan? Jawabannya karena aku ingin menceritakan konfliknya dulu, menjelaskan summary yang sudah aku pampangkan/Jengjreng!/Nanti Mingyu datang sebagai superman yang menyelamatkan Wonwoo! Alias Mingyu akan jadi heal bagi Wonwoo #spoiler

 **Yuui:** Terima kasih banyak _love_ , meskipun aku gak yakin ini sudah rapi atau tidak. Sebelum menerapkan genre aku harus paham betul apa arti dari di balik kata tersebut dan apakah aku mampu untuk membuatnya atau tidak, tetapi karena _fict_ yang aku buat membicarakan konflik batin yang ada dalam diri Wonwoo, jadi _fict_ ini masuk genre angst, maaf yaa sist/hiks/.

 **Wonwoooooooo:** /Apakah jumlah 'o' nya sudah benar?/Iya Wonwoo mau dibegimanain pun tetaplah imutxD, Mingyu akan muncul chapter depan!

 **Guest:** Iya itu pengecoh ikikikikik/ketawa mbak kunti/iya Mingyu akan muncul chapter depan. Terima kasih atas pujiannya/blush/jangan bosan-bosan aaaAAaaAaaxD

 **Ghost:** Iya meskipun ini general aku tetap harus izin ke orang yg pernah bwt jg/menurut aku/untuk menghormati dia, lagipula kami menggunakan beberapa aturan yg sama spt konsep yg menyatakan sifat2 alpha, beta dan omega, meskipun fict aku lebih mencendrungkan sifat psikologi alpha-beta-omega daripada sifat wolfnya sendiri. Ii meanie kok tenang saja mueheheh, kalo tabrakannya sm Mingyu klise bgt soalnya/O_o/Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, jangan bosan-bosan yaaaxD

Terima kasih yang sudah favorite dan follow cerita aku. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review, itu membuat aku terharu karena aku merasa seperti antagonis yang dihargai di sini/lebay sekali yaampun/.

Tujuan utama aku kemarin meminta direspon oleh kalian yaitu agar aku merasa dekat dengan pembaca dan tidak merasa seperti maju sendiri/jadi ada kontak heart to heart gitu hehehe/. Aku juga butuh partisipasi kalian untuk mengetahui selera kalian seperti apa gicuuu~

Btw aku ganti nama jadi Mieux yg artinya lebih baik. Maksudnya adalah aku berusaha untuk menjadi author yg lbh baik dengan/semoga/tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Jadi jangan bosan2 dengan cerita aku ya,, mind to RnR?

 **Salam,**

 **Mieux**


	3. Meet

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega —meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and languange.

 **Fantasy,** drama, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meet**

 **.**

 **Woo hyung?** Telepatinya bekerja, dan setelah bertahun-tahun tidak mendengar suara itu Wonwoo segera menjawabnya.

 _J-Jungkook tolong aku! Ada seseorang yang memasuki apartemenku dan aku tidak tahu siapa dia._

 **Di mana kau?**

 _Aku di kamar, aku mohon tolong aku._

Suara langkah berat tadi yang menjejaki seisi apartemennya terdengar semakin jelas dan sudah berada tepat di depan pintunya. Wonwoo melihat bayangan dari bawah celah pintu kamar.

Klek, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sebuah kepala menyembul dari sana. Wonwoo tergugu tak dapat berpikir secara rasional lagi. Dia nyaris tewas karena terkejut dan tidak tahu apa yang akan sosok alpha itu lakukan padanya setelah dia masuk. Apakah Wonwoo akan selamat?

.

.

.

.

"Woo hyung?"

Bruk!

Sebuah bantal nyaris membogem kepala sosok alpha itu namun meleset dan malah menghantam pintu yang kembali menutup, sementara sosok alpha yang berhasil menghindarinya tadi terkekeh menikmati pemandangan kakaknya yang sedang panik lalu melompat masuk ke ruang kamar itu.

"Yyak! Jungkook bilang-bilang kalau kau ingin mampir!" Wonwoo berteriak histeris, malas sekali menghadapi adiknya yang sangat usil.

Jungkook melempar tas ranselnya lalu melompat menuju kasur dan memeluk Wonwoo, dapat dia lihat Wonwoo juga membentangkan tangannya tanda menerima pelukannya—meskipun wajah Wonwoo menyiratkan ekspresi malas. Jungkook rindu sekali pada Wonwoo, mereka sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali dia berkunjung menemui Wonwoo adalah ketika dia kelas 3 Smp.

Saat itu Jungkook sedang mengurus berkas sekolah alamnya di kota dan akan pergi dalam waktu lama untuk menyandang status sebagai _backpacker_ mengenyam pendidikan sekolah menengah atas di luar negeri. Jungkook kala itu memisahkan diri dari rombongannya dan pergi mencari tempat tinggal sang kakak seorang diri, jadi janganlah heran jika Jungkook tahu kode apartemen Wonwoo.

"Apa yang dilakukan dongsaengku di sini?" Ujar Wonwoo kemudian mendorong tubuh adiknya yang liat dipenuhi otot. Jujur saja, Wonwoo tidak dapat menoleransi bau dominan Jungkook yang hampir membebat habis kesadarannya. Dan tubuhnya yang padat itu, Wonwoo bahkan kerepotan dalam memeluknya.

Seakan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Wonwoo Jungkook malah menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengintimidasi, "Jadi hyungku sudah dewasa, siapa omega yang beruntung itu?" Jungkook mengendus-enduskan hidungnya ke udara, menikmati sensasi manis di sekelilingnya.

Wonwoo menatap tidak mengerti pada Jungkook.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sayangnya, bukan karena pergaulan Wonwoo yang kurang luas tetapi Wonwoo memanglah seorang yang polos sehingga tidak mengerti arti dari pertanyaan ringan itu.

Jungkook mengerlingkan matanya lalu menggoda sang kakak, "Kau habis mengajak siapa hah? Kau menghabiskan waktu bersantai-santai di sini sementara aku di luar sana berlari-lari seperti orang idiot mengejar burung." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti. Wonwoo tidak mengerti setiap penuturan yang dinyatakan adiknya. Dia tergugu menghadapi Jungkook, edarannya hanya ditujukan pada manik kelam di sebrangnya namun kesadarannya tidak pada tempatnya. Wonwoo mencari arti tersirat di balik bulu mata milik pemuda di hadapannya itu, namun Wonwoo tetap tidak dapat mengetahui makna di baliknya.

Yang lebih tua menelaah tiap-tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir merah Jungkook. Sampai akhirnya dia mengerti arti dari pertanyaan itu, yang bukan secara tersiratnya, seingat dirinya Wonwoo tidak mengajak siapa-siapa ke kamarnya. Lalu, mengejar burung? Oh, Wonwoo baru ingat kalau Jungkook sekolah berburu.

"Aku tidak mengajak siapa-siapa dan Jungkook, tindakanmu tidak idiot karena kau adalah yang terhebat dalam berburu di desa." Wonwoo menangkup wajah yang lebih muda dan Jungkook termangu menghadapnya.

"Hyung apa kepalamu terbentur? Bahkan kau tidak dapat mengenali bauku, lagipula tiga tahun berpisah bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk kita saling melupakan aroma kita masing-masing." Menghela napas, "Lagipula itu hanya majas hyung! Aku minta maaf karena mengatakan berburu dengan sebutan yang konyol, tetapi bukan itu point pembicaraan ini." Jungkook menepis lengan Wonwoo dan memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti menatap manik kelam milik kakaknya, sekali lagi mengabaikan Wonwoo yang merasa tidak nyaman akan tindakannya.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengajak omega ke kamarmu kalau baunya tidak sesemerbak ini, Wonwoo hyung!" Ujarnya tajam, dia nyaris menghantam wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo yang terdiam dengan pandangan nyalang menghadapnya, "Jujur padaku hyung! Aku bukan Jungkook yang dulu lagi, bukan Jungkook yang bersembunyi di balik punggungmu ketika di keroyok anjing hutan, bukan Jungkook yang masih disiapkan bekalnya, bukan Jungkook yang segala tetek bengek urusannya masih ditangguhi ayah." Dan sukses itu menohok dada Wonwoo, Jungkook sudah bukan adik kecilnya dan lagi, Jungkook adalah seorang alpha yang otomatis kekuatannya jauh melampaui Wonwoo.

Mendadak wajahnya pasi dan Wonwoo tidak mampu menatap manik kelam milik Jungkook, entah sejak kapan atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa berat dan Wonwoo bahkan tidak mampu membalas perkataan Jungkook.

"Apa kau baru saja tidur dengan seorang omega?" Dan sukses Wonwoo hampir menendang perut Jungkook kalau pemuda itu tidak gesit gerakannya, sekolah berburu di alam membuat Jungkook sangat lihai dalam memainkan tubuh.

"Yak! Apanya yang tidur bersama? Aku masih suci Jungkook!" Jerit Wonwoo dan disambut oleh tawa cibir Jungkook.

Jungkook berangsur mundur dari ranjang Wonwoo dan berdiri menghadapnya, "Jadi bau manis dari mana ini?"

Maka Wonwoo membeku, jadi yang dari tadi ditanyakan Jungkook adalah soal bau omega ini? Bau dirinya?

"Bau manis omega, sangat pekat sekali seperti masih ada pada ruangan ini dan..." Sekenanya terbata untuk melanjutkan, "Seperti...menempel pada dirimu." Jungkook terpaku menatap kakaknya yang mendadak melemparkan tatapan gugup padanya.

Wonwoo baru menyadari kemana arah perbincangan ini menuju.

Dia lupa kalau dirinyalah sumber bau manis itu.

Dan Wonwoo akui dia belum menghubungi keluarganya perihal dirinya sudah menjadi omega semenjak setahun yang lalu itu.

Jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berkata jujur dan mengharapkan kerjasama dengan adiknya.

"Karena omega itu diriku Jungkook. Diriku." Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, memilih tuk memilin sprei di kasur dalih-dalih meratapi kenyataan yang menimpanya.

Jungkook awalnya termangu di tempat, tetapi dia akhirnya menepis hawa muram yang mengalir dari Wonwoo. "No way!"

"Omega itu adalah aku." Wonwoo mengatakannya sekali lagi, berharap agar Jungkook memahami perkataannya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tetapi Jungkook malah mengedarkan pandangan heran.

"19 tiga bulan lagi." Ucapnya datar.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, "Shit! Aku menikmati bau kakakku sendiri!" Pekik Jungkook sambil memencak pada sekitar, dia meninju dinding di sebelahnya.

"Jadi aku melewatkan hari jadi ke-18 mu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa." Jungkook terlihat gusar, dia bahkan memukul-mukul bantal di sampingnya.

"Hey!" Seakan aura di sekitar mereka menipis dan Wonwoo mendapati Jungkook menatap nyalang padanya.

"Jangan beritahu ibu dan ayah dulu, aku mohon padamu." Jungkook menukikkan sebelah alisnya, terlalu rumit dan banyak hal yang berkecamuk di otaknya sebelum ini dan kini Wonwoo meminta hal yang mustahil baginya untuk tidak dirahasiakan.

"Umm..Kenapa?" Jungkook menatap heran Wonwoo, lebih tepatnya heran terhadap Wonwoo yang meminta hal ini tuk dirahasiakan.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya, "Ibu dan ayah pasti tidak menginginkan anak laki-laki omega, makanya.."

"Woo hyuuung, anggapan stereotip mu selama inilahh.." Jungkook menekan-nekan pelipisnya, "Tidak akan ada masalah, orang-orang tua itu pasti tetap menerimamu tidak memedulikan statusmu hyung. Aku sendiri kaget kenapa kau belum memberitahukan mereka tentang hal ini." katanya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Wonwoo masih pada pendiriannya, "Tidak, pokoknya jangan beritahu dulu."

"Aku masuk universitasmu lewat jalur prestasi dan beasiswa, jangan bilang-bilang ayah aku kabur."

"Jadi kita impas?"

"Deal." Dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo.

.

.

Wonwoo yang baik dan penurut tidak pernah mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia selaku putra sulung dari keluarga Jeon yang sangat didedikasikan di desa selalu menampilkan image yang baik. tidak pernah merepotkan, ramah dan adil pada siapapun tidak memandang kasta mereka. Wonwoo selalu juara kelas ketika sekolah dasar sehingga dielu-elukan oleh keluarganya. Dia juga taat membantu ibunya menjaga adik dan memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi.

Saat itu malam ulang tahun Wonwoo yang ke-12. Seharusnya dia menetap di dalam kamar menantikan statusnya yang akan datang. Tetapi sampai pukul tujuh pagi pun dia tidak merasakan apapun. Begitupun di malam-malam ulang tahun Wonwoo berikutnya. Dia tidak sekalipun merasa awas pada awalnya, tetapi ketika adiknya dan teman-temannya yang mayoritas laki-laki mendapat status alpha di usia 12, untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo merasa berbeda.

Lalu itu terjadi. Beberapa teman sekelas Wonwoo yang bergender laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dengan status omega. Wonwoo tidak pernah memikirkan itu sekalipun sebelumnya. Tetapi setelah mempelajari ilmu adat, tradisi dan budaya yang sudah diperbarui membuat Wonwoo memunculkan pandangan stereotip.

Pasalnya seorang manusia bergender pria seperti dirinya dapat melahirkan dan memiliki kesukaan akan seni tetapi harus dilindungi karena lemah tak lepas akibat memiliki status omega. Wonwoo habis pikir dan itu membuatnya memunculkan paham-paham sendiri.

Apa laki-laki benar bisa seperti itu?

Menguasai ilmu seni tetapi lemah dalam fisik?

Bisa melahirkan dan mengurus bayi?

Bukankah seharusnya lelaki adalah yang dominan?

Pada hakekatnya itu kembali pada diri mereka masing-masing, setiap manusia memiliki keyakinannya sendiri bukan?

Wonwoo tidak suka omega jantan dan dia tidak mau menjadi salah satunya.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah terlelap selama empat jam di atas kasur kakaknya. Saat dia bangun dia melihat hari sudah petang dan dia tidak mendapati Wonwoo di sebelahnya, tetapi karena mencium bau mie instan Jungkook yakini kalau Wonwoo sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Jungkook terkekeh mengingat permohonan kakaknya siang tadi. Apa dia masih berpikir stereotip seperti itu?

Jungkook usia sebelas sudah mulai terlihat bakatnya. Jungkook menyadari Wonwoo takut pada anjing padahal Wonwoo diminta orangtuanya agar Jungkook dilindungi dari hewan buas itu. Tetapi Wonwoo yang penurut tidak bisa melawan dan hanya menurut saja. Ketika akan menyebrangi hutan menuju sekolah, Wonwoo yang seharusnya melindunginya dari hewan buas malah terpaku tiap kali dihadapkan oleh kera-kera liar dan anjing hutan. Maka Jungkooklah yang membebat habis hewan-hewan itu jikalau mereka menyerang.

Ketika Jungkook sudah mendapat status alpha di umur dua belas dan mengetahui Wonwoo murung karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan statusnya, Jungkook memilih untuk mengajaknya ke pantai dan menghibur Wonwoo. "Kau tahu kau yang terbaik hyung." Saat itu sedang petang, mereka bermain pasir di pantai menikmati deburan ombak dan berjemur di bawah sinar mentari yang mulai remang.

"Ya. Kau tetap harus di belakangku saat kita menyebrangi hutan nanti." Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Jungkooklah yang selama ini melindungi dirinya dari hewan buas.

Jungkook tertawa dan membalas, "Aku heran kau masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik padahal banyak yang kau pikirkan."

Wonwoo terdiam menghentikan kegiatan membuat istana pasirnya, "Aku takut Jungkook. Aku tidak mau jadi omega, mereka lemah."

"Hahaha... Yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah keterampilan yang digemari omega, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya." Maka Wonwoo menghancurkan istana pasir buatannya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri? Kau sedang menari bukan? Katanya omega menyukai seni! Berarti tari termasuk." Jungkook menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ini namanya sikap dalam seni beladiri, kau mau belajar juga hyung?" Akhirnya dia menawarkan.

Wonwoo menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku ingin sepertimu yang mampu berburu. Aku dengar ayah akan mendaftarkanmu sekolah berburu untuk smp nanti, lalu kau akan melanjutkan sma di luar negeri menekuni sekolah alam."

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya."Benarkah? Artinya aku tidak perlu belajar matematika, fisika, kimia dan biologi? Yes! Akhirnya aku tidak perlu menghapal teori-teori jahannam itu." Di sela lamunannya Jungkook terkekeh, dia terlalu naif di usia 12. Dia tidak tahu walaupun di sekolah alam dia tetap harus belajar matematika, ilmu-ilmu alam dan teori-teori lainnya.

"Jungkook, kau seperti orang gila tertawa sendirian. Makanan sudah siap di meja." Wonwoo yang tetiba muncul di ambang pintu memanggil Jungkook.

Jungkook segera beranjak dan bergegas menyantap makan malamnya. Tetapi langkahnya tertahan saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya di atas nakas. Dia meraih benda itu dan mencengkramnya erat-erat, apa Wonwoo sangat putus asa?

"Hyung. Kau mengkonsumsi ini?" Jungkook melempar benda itu ke atas meja.

"Ya, kenapa?" Wonwoo menjawab seringan angin tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi berdosa, dia membalas pertanyaan lagi pada Jungkook.

"Apa kau gila? Kau ingin ginjalmu rusak?" Jungkook baru saja mengenang masa lalu bersama Wonwoo, tetapi mengetahui sikap baru Wonwoo membuatnya sangat murka.

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Kau tidak tahu betapa menyiksanya saat sedang heat." Wonwoo menyendok mie ke dalam mangkuk dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menerimanya dengan senang hati tentu saja, memakannya lahap sambil memandang lekat manik kelam Wonwoo seperti miliknya. "Kau Harus berhenti atau tubuhmu membangun antibodi." Kata Jungkook memperingatkan.

Wonwoo tahu terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat tidak baik, tetapi membiarkan heat datang menerjangnya dan harus menghadapinya sendiri, Wonwoo tidak sanggup. "Aku hanya mengalami heat dua bulan sekali, tenang saja." Sanggahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Katanya lugas, sekenanya membuat Wonwoo mendecak halus.

Wonwoo berputar ke sisi lain dari meja makannya menuju samping Jungkook. "Kau belum memberitahukan apa alasanmu ke mari."

Sambil menghabiskan makan malamnya Jungkook menjelaskan, "Kau lupa aku hampir 18? Aku akan masuk kuliah hyung." Jungkook menenggak minumannya habis. "Aku akan tinggal di sini." Dia beranjak menuju ruang tengah lalu mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di gantungan dekat pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Hey kau mau ke mana?" Teriak Wonwoo pada Jungkook.

"Bertemu teman-temanku." Lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terpaku meratapi punggung itu.

Jungkook punya teman di kota? Bukankah selama ini dia tinggal di luar negeri?

.

.

.

Semenjak Wonwoo mendapatkan statusnya sebagai omega banyak alpha yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _mate_ Wonwoo. Dia tidak mau tentu saja. Wonwoo tidak butuh siapa-siapa, itu adalah prinsipnya. Bahkan banyak yang mengintainya sepulang kuliah hingga menuju ke kediamannya dan beberapa ada yang mencari tahu jadwal heat Wonwoo agar dapat mereka jebak. Dia tidak menyadari kalau selama ini ada seseorang yang melindunginya secara diam-diam.

Wonwoo tidak akan aman dalam setahun ini kalau tidak ada dirinya. Dia naif Beranggapan bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa memandang ke belakang mengenai resiko yang bersiap menghadangnya. Wonwoo polos, tidak tahu apa-apa, dan tidak bersalah.

Terkadang ada saat di mana dia tidak dapat menolak, itu di saat dia diperhatikan oleh khalayak luas. Omega tidak boleh menolak perintah dari alpha, dia bisa dikenakan sanksi dan otomatis mendapat catatan kriminal sesuai hukum yang berlaku. Selama seorang omega belum mendapatkan matenya maka dia bebas untuk diminta oleh alpha lainnya.

Berlaku pula bagi omega seperti Wonwoo, tetapi dia selalu menolak apabila ada yang mengajaknya. Wonwoo pernah melakukan kesalahan itu dan dia mendapat peringatan dari dewan sehingga diskor dari kuliahnya selama seminggu, bahkan pernah sebulan lamanya. Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak terkadang jika ada alpha mengajaknya di muka umum, dia terpaksa menerima jika tidak ingin mendapat sanksi itu lagi.

"Wonwoo. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" Jun sudah membawa temannya, Seungchol untuk dijadikan saksi jikalau Wonwoo menolak. Mereka akan melaporkannya pada dewan dan kampus bahwa dia menolak dan Wonwoo akan diberikan peringatan, lagi, tetapi Wonwoo tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Kemana?" Wonwoo sudah mau pergi saat dua orang itu menghampirinya sebenarnya, tetapi makanan yang sedang dipesannya belum sampai jadi Wonwoo harus menunggu kalau tidak ingin kuponnya hangus.

Biasanya selama tidak ada kelas Wonwoo akan berdiam diri di dalam perpustakaan kampus di bagian literatur, di sana sepi dan karena berada di bagian pojok dekat dengan gudang maka tidak akan ada yang menghampiri bagian itu selain kutu buku dan pegawai perpustakaan.

Tetapi hari itu Wonwoo kalap karena belum sarapan jadi dia terpaksa membeli makanan di kantin yang bertempat di gedung balai di mana segala aktifitas dilakukan di sana, termasuk keberadaan mahasiswa-mahasiswa tingkat satu yang baru diterima ospek bulan lalu juga anak-anak teknik—Jun dan Seungchol yang fakultasnya dekat dengan gedung balai.

Dan Wonwoo merasa menyesal kenapa dia tidak sekalian keluar kampus saja untuk membeli makanan daripada bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengenalnya?

Jun adalah mahasiswa terpandang, dia berkali-kali mencetuskan gagasan baru dan membuat bermacam-macam temuan sehingga disegani oleh beberapa dosen di sana. Bukan hanya karena prestasi Jun di bidang teknik dalam mengembangkan teknologi mekanik untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, dia juga memiliki paras yang rupawan. Di balik prestasi gemilang dan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya, dia juga dikenal sebagai alpha yang banyak mengajak omega untuk malam-malamnya. Tidak ada orang yang sempurna bukan? Sesempurna apapun seseorang maka ada celah buruk walaupun sulit terlihat.

Sementara Seungchol? Jangan tanyakan keberadaannya. Dia adalah vampire yang seharusnya tidak berurusan dengan wolf, hukuman dari kerajaan menanti bila dia membuat _chaos_. Karena masih terikat dengan bangsawan negara bagian timur dirinya hanya mampu menetap sebagai pelajar dan dilarang keras melakukan tindakan lain.

Jika dibandingkan, populasi wolf, manusia dan vampire adalah 6:3:1, sangat jarang. Dan posisi dominan di pemerintahan yang menjabat sebagai kaki tangan negara lebih diprioritaskan golongan beta karena sikap mereka yang adil, bijaksana dan mengedepankan masyarakat.

Tetapi Seungchol adalah keturunan murni. Dia bukan seorang vampire karena diinfeksi. Seungchol terlahir sebagai vampire dan mengalami proses tumbuh dan berkembang sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya. jadi sangatlah wajar jika dirinya di masa remaja seperti kini mengalami sub kebudayaan yang cenderung menyimpang karena pergaulan teman-teman sebaya. Soal prestasi? Jauh di atas rata-rata, hanya saja dia tidak memanfaatkan kelebihannya itu.

Jadi: Jun sebagai si pemilik prestasi gemilang, dan Seungchol si selebriti alias bangsawan vampire, sudah bukan hal tabu lagi jika aura tersohor terpancar dari dua orang itu, sehingga mereka bertiga kini sedang menjadi objek perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu.

Jun tersenyum manis tidak menghiraukan bisikkan-bisikkan di sekitar mereka dan mengabaikan tawa mengejek Seungchol di sampingnya, "Kau akan suka." Sambil menarik lengan Wonwoo, Jun mengajaknya menuju lorong di belakang kantin.

Wonwoo tidak suka bau ini. Bau dominan yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditangkap begitu mudah. Biasanya kalau tidak ada saksi Wonwoo akan memukul, menendang, atau apapun yang dapat memberikannya waktu untuk melarikan diri. Bagaimanapun alpha tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh omega karena mereka lebih lemah.

Biasanya Wonwoo akan berlari sejauh mungkin agar dirinya bisa kabur. Namun kali ini, dia kepalang basah tertangkap karena sudah banyak orang yang melihat interaksi mereka atas permintaan Jun padanya. Apabila Wonwoo kabur sekarang, orang-orang akan bertanya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan dan mencaritahu karena Wonwoo sedang terlibat dengan seorang yang tidak sembarangan. Seandainya Wonwoo punya cukup uang dia akan membeli tabung plasma untuk melindungi diri atau pintu portal agar dia bisa kabur secepatnya.

Brug!

Jun mendorong paksa Wonwoo ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap kemudian membauinya. "Baumu manis sekali,"

Sementara Wonwoo hanya menggeliat ketika Jun menciumi lehernya, "Tidak! Jun." Wonwoo mendorong Jun tetapi usahanya sia-sia.

"A-aku tidak ingin ikut, lepaskan." Jun mengabaikan racauan Wonwoo.

Dia berhenti sejenak ketika kulumannya sudah mencapai telinga Wonwoo, "Begini lebih baik, sssh—kau diam saja."

.

Wonwoo merasa gagal. Well, dia hanya dibaui, Jun menanggalkan bau dominannya di tubuh Wonwoo agar dia tidak didekati oleh alpha manapun dulu. Itu hanya bertahan setengah hari dan Jun akan menjemput Wonwoo lagi untuk melakukan itu.

Wonwoo pergi begitu saja saat Jun selesai memberikan cupang-cupang merah di lehernya. Saat kembali lagi ke kantin dia disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah dan siulan-siulan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Kemudian seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat dengan poni panjang yang sedang bersender di bahu Seungchol berteriak menggunakan _loudspeaker_ , "Selamat Jun karena berhasil meluluhkan si maskot omega kampus,"

Sekali lagi Wonwoo membenci kenyataan bahwa dirinya omega.

.

.

.

"Jisoo hyung. Aku dengar dari Jeonghan hyung kalau kau akan mendampingi murid baru hari ini. Jadi tolonglah aku mencarikan artikel yang sedang _booming_." Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan kulit tan menegur lelaki lain yang sedang hikmat menikmati makanannya.

Jisoo menghela napas lalu balik bertanya, "Tugasku memandu itu kemarin. Kau sendiri kemarin sudah aku dampingi dan kau tahu itu." Ucap Jisoo lugas, dia kembali menikmati _chicken soup_ nya sebagai sarapan pagi ini.

"Tapi Jeonghan hyung bilang kaulah yang akan menolongku hari ini." Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu menarik kursi menuju hadapan Jisoo dan terduduk di sana. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh kertas-kertas yang menurutnya berguna untuk dia mencari artikel.

Memutar mata malas, "Kim Mingyu, murid baru. Kau tahu aku adalah mahasiswa tingkat lima dan sibuk mengurus tugas, lagipula hari ini adalah tugas Jeonghan." Mengomel meskipun turut membantu Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya memperhatikan gerakan jari Jisoo yang cekatan dalam memisah-misah kertas yang berguna dan yang tidak. "Aku heran kenapa kau meminta bantuanku. Jurusan kita bertolak dan kau malah diberikan tugas anak budaya begini. Kau aneh."

"Meskipun aku jurusan fisika di semester satu aku masih mendapat pelajaran umum hyung." Lalu memberikan tatapan memelasnya.

Jisoo masih memilih sampai dia terhenti ketika mendapat majalah kampus dan memberikannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, "Cerelia Magazine? Ini majalah kampus kita bukan?" Mingyu bertanya nanar.

Tanpa rasa bersalah Jisoo menjawab, "Ya." Dan kembali menyesap soupnya.

Mingyu meniti cover depannya, "Omega rupawan langka, lihat halaman 28."

"Oh itu temanku." Jisoo lanjut menenggak mie cup setelah menghabisi soup miliknya.

Masih asik melihat cover, "Apa penampakannya memang semenawan ini?" Mingyu bertanya setelah meneliti gambar serigala berwarna putih bersih sedang berdiri di atas air terjun. Mingyu tahu Photoshop bekerja sangat canggih sekarang, dan dia hampir tidak dapat membedakan mana foto asli dan yang palsu.

Jisoo menghentikan aktifitas makannya sesaat demi melihat gambar yang ditujukan Mingyu, "Itu hanya diedit." Katanya mantap lalu melanjutkan memakan mie cupnya lagi.

Mingyu menghembuskan napas lega karena sempat terpaku pada sosok serigala putih bersih itu, "Yang aslinya lebih cantik lagi." Kata Jisoo. Mingyu hampir berdiri karena terlonjak, tetapi dia mampu meredam rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa dia sudah punya mate?" Tipikal jika sudah membicarakan status apalagi omega, pernyataan maupun pertanyaan reflek yang akan akan keluar dari bibir hanyalah hal itu.

"Iya. Hanya jika kau mampu."

"Serius hyung? Aku sedang fokus belajar dan kau malah menyarankanku untuk mengklaimnya?" _Apa semua orang selalu mengkaitkan segala sesuatu tentang omega dengan masalah klaim?_ Mingyu tidak habis pikir padahal tadi dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

.

"Selamat Jun karena berhasil meluluhkan si maskot omega kampus,"

.

"Ah baru dibicarakan." Jisoo berdiri dan membanting kursinya kasar.

Mingyu tercengang karena perlakuan Jisoo yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya. Jisoo yang Mingyu kenal adalah sosok beta manis yang tenang. Mingyu mengenal Jisoo sejak kecil karena mereka pernah bertemu ketika orangtua mereka mengadakan makan malam bersama. Ternyata semua orang bisa berubah ketika dihadapkan dengan skripsi.

Karena sudah membaca artikel tadi Mingyu jadi mengerti sedikit akan pengumuman tadi, "Oh. Di mana maskot omega itu?" Mingyu sudah tahu kalau Wonwoo dijuluki maskot omega kampus, dan dia ingin melihatnya secara langsung, kebetulan.

Jisoo yang merasa kerepotan karena Mingyu memegangi tangannya menepis Mingyu kasar, "Maksudku Jeonghan. Itu suara Jeonghan apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Mingyu terbatu, apa Jisoo tidak tertarik dengan persoalan ini?

Jisoo menuju kerumunan siswa di sudut ruangan dan menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama beberapa murid lain.

Menarik kerah dan memencak, "Kau seenaknya mangkir dari tugas dan menyerahkan tugas mendampingi anak baru padaku, kau tahu aku sedang banyak-banyaknya tugaskan?" Teriaknya murka, jeonghan hanya terkekeh dan orang-orang di sekitar tidak memedulikan pekikan histeris Jisoo pada Jeonghan, mereka lebih tertarik pada pusat objek di ruangan ini.

Mingyu secara tidak sengaja mengikuti arah pandang orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia melihat dua orang lelaki di sana. Baru keluar dari lorong di belakang dan ada si maskot omega kampus. Jeon Wonwoo. Dalam keadaan berantakan.

Kemeja longgar yang dua kancing di atasnya terbuka sehingga menampilkan leher putih yang sudah dihiasi dengan tanda-tanda khas kepemilikan. Ada juga tulang selangka yang menyembul dari sana. Dan wajahnya memiliki paras yang amat cantik melebihi gambar yang dicetak di majalah. Well, Mingyu akui itu. Wonwoo terlihat merasa tidak nyaman dengan pria yang sedang mengukungnya, tetapi dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan terlihat tertekan.

Dan Mingyu merasakan hal yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Mingyu bisa mencium baunya meski dari jauh. Bau manis omega itu. Bau manis Wonwoo. Seperti menarik kesadarannya perlahan. Mingyu memejamkan matanya mencoba memperjelas aroma itu lagi, dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah salah karena dia sedang berada di tengah kerumunan dan bisa saja dia mencium bau omega yang lain. Tetapi pengideraannya tidak salah, itu bau dari Wonwoo dan Mingyu yakin itu.

Bau manis itu bersifat lain dengan bau-bau omega yang pernah Mingyu rasakan. Bau manis ini seperti mengundang kewarasannya agar pergi saat itu juga. Seperti mengajaknya ke suatu tempat di mana hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, melakukan apa yang sudah dihakekatkan Tuhan untuk mereka, melakukan apa yang mereka berdua selalu inginkan selama ini, dan melakukan sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Saat Mingyu membuka matanya dia mendapati Wonwoo juga menatap ke arah matanya, bersibobrok. Mereka saling tatap. Meskipun Wonwoo dan pria di sampingnya sedang menjadi perbincangan dan pusat perhatian di ruangan ini, tetapi Wonwoo masih menatap lurus padanya, terpaku.

Ada perasaan tarik-menarik di sana, baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo. Keduanya seperti ingin saling dihadapkan namun masing-masing tertahan oleh sesuatu yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, dan Mingyu tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat itu juga. Semuanya dirasakannya melambat dan dia tidak dapat mengatur agar kakinya melangkah atau sekedar menggerakkan jarinya saja. Napasnya terasa berat, dia terbeku ketika menatap manik kelam itu.

Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya dirasakan Mingyu bereaksi tanpa diperintahnya, " _Shit!_ " Umpatnya saat itu juga, sekilas mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain tetapi berakhir menatap manik kelam itu lagi.

Otaknya mengintruksikan dirinya untuk pergi, tetapi badannya tidak. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menahan agar dia tetap tinggal, untuk sekali lagi memeriksa kewarasannya di hadapan omega itu. Sesuatu yang menahan Mingyu agar tidak beranjak adalah, alphanya.

 **Continuer**

 **.**

 **Words: 4.068**

* * *

Alurnya lambat sekali, aku gak sukaTT Aku bikinnya tidak maksimal, maaf ya karena pikiranku sedang terbagi-bagi oleh urusan dunia..

Terima kasih yang sudah favorite, follow dan review/Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya/... I Love You Guys!

 **guesteu:** itu Mingyu hehe.

 **enyak:** maaf ya udah bikin penasaran, itu mingyu ada, tp interaksinya belum hiks.

 **guest:** itu Jungkook!/selamat anda terkena jebakan Batman!xD/

Mind to RnR?


	4. False Step

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega —meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and languange.

 **Fantasy,** drama, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Attention!** Chapter kali ini mengandung unsur enceh yang luar biasa! Akan ada perilaku seksual yang menyimpang sehingga tidak dianjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur. Jadi diharapkan kesadarannya untuk segera meninggalkan fict ini jika merasa keberatan atau menganggapnya berlebihan, sekali lagi tolong diharap kerjasamanya! Terima kasih, Mieux love you!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: False Step**

 **.**

Itu sudah malam saat Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung fakultasnya. Dia terpaksa mengambil kelas malam yang notabene berbahaya untuk omega seperti dirinya pulang di malam hari. Wonwoo tahu betul hal itu tetapi kelas mutlak diatur oleh si dosen sendiri, menyisakan Wonwoo yang dianugerahi pikiran kritis dibutuhkan oleh sebagai asistennya di jam malam.

Wonwoo melangkah cepat demi mencapai halte terdekat agar dirinya dapat menaiki bus kampus dan segera melesat beranjak dari lingkungan ini.

Area kampusnya sangat luas bahkan seperti negeri kecil di dalam Korea Selatan sendiri, jadi dibutuhkan transportasi agar dapat meraih tempat yang dituju.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya di pergelangan kiri untuk memeriksa waktu. Pukul sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit, dan jikalau dia tidak dapat sampai di halte pukul sepuluh tepat maka seluruh akses kendaraan umum akan diberhentikan total. Wonwoo tidak ingin mengambil resiko berjalan sejauh 3 kilometer menuju gerbang dan diperhatikan orang-orang di sana. Klise, memang. Wonwoo bukannya malu, dia hanya tidak ingin penampakkan sisi maskot omega kampusnya terpampang dengan tidak elitnya berjalan kaki menyusuri area luas kampus karena ketinggalan bus.

Jadi yang dilakukan Wonwoo adalah berlari kecil agar dapat mencapai halte yang jaraknya lima ratus meter dari dirinya berada kini.

Oops!

Wonwoo tersandung dan seluruh buku-buku di dekapannya terjatuh. Dia menyesal karena membawa pulang seluruh makalah yang diserahkan dosen kepadanya untuk dijadikan referensi tugas kali ini, padahal tugas itu bisa dikerjakan akhir pekan karena deadlinenya yang lumayan kendur. Celananya dipenuhi serbuk aspal yang lembab karena suhu rendah di malam hari. Wonwoo yang masih bersimpuh segera membenahi seluruh buku bawaannya agar dapat beranjak dari sana secepatnya.

500 meter.

400 meter.

300 meter.

200 meter.

100 meter.

Sampai!

Tepat lima menit sebelum bus tiba, Wonwoo terduduk di halte dan menenangkan gemuruh di dadanya. Dia mengatur napasnya kembali dan memeriksa seluruh atributnya.

 _Tunggu!_

 _Dimana kartu pelajarku?_

Wonwoo merogoh kantung di celana jeansnya, mencari kartu pelajar yang selalu tersemat di sana. Tidak ada.

Bis datang menebarkan suhu hangat dari mesin. Tepat di depannya terparkir manis. Pintunya terbuka dan beberapa mahasiswa yang sudah lelah karena aktifitas hari ini segera menyongsong masuk agar dapat dibawa menuju gerbang keluar kampus. Wonwoo masih sibuk mencari kartu pelajarnya. Di kantung celana, di tas, di dompet, semuanya tidak ada. _Atau hilang karena terjatuh tadi?_ Wonwoo ingin mengumpat tetapi definisi dari keputus asaan sudah mengalihkan dirinya sekedar untuk bicara. Wonwoo butuh kartu pelajar itu. Hanya dengan kartu itu dia diizinkan menaiki bus ini.

"K-kartu ku hilang, aku masih boleh naik kan?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Dan sialnya lagi, petugas yang berjaga bukanlah tuan Han yang ramah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Wonwoo tidak kenal siapa dia, bukan seorang beta yang penuh kasih melainkan seorang alpha.

Tersenyum tetapi menenangkan, "Maaf, aku tidak boleh membiarkan orang asing memakai fasilitas kampus." Wonwoo terpatung saat pintu bus menutup otomatis, meninggalkan Wonwoo berserta puluhan wacana pada otaknya yang siap dia praktekkan agar dapat menumpang bus itu―Yah, hanya wacana.

Wonwoo melangkah gontai ke arah utara. Menuju gerbang keluar area ini. Dia melirik jam tangannya lagi, pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit. Hebat! Padahal Wonwoo besok ada kelas pagi dan dia belum mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya pula. Entah dia harus menyalahkan siapa, yang mengaturnya agar ditempatkan pada kelas malam sebagai asistennya dengan imbalan nilai plus atau kelalaian dirinya karena tidak memeriksa barang-barangnya tepat setelah terjatuh tadi. Wonwoo yang ceroboh.

Tetiba aura di sekitarnya terasa ringan, area di belakang rerimbunan pinus terlihat bergetar, kemudian mengundang petir dari atas langit menuju tempat tadi sehingga menyisakan aroma terbakar yang menusuk penginderaan. Itu adalah dinding pembatas yang dikelilingi pinus, cukup banyak dan lebat sehingga sangat gelap untuk dipandang. Wonwoo sempat awas, takut kalau-kalau petir akan menyambar tuk kedua kali, tetapi dia terkesiap akan sesuatu.

Sepertinya petir tadi bukanlah petanda akan turunnya hujan karena langit terlihat ungu dan bukanlah merah (mendung di kala malam) juga bukan akibat gesekan dari awan-awan bermuatan negatif di atas sana. Itu adalah perbuatan seseorang. Wonwoo melangkah maju untuk melihat seseorang di balik sana yang telah memanggil petir tadi, dia tidak menghiraukan gemerisik dedaunan dan mengabaikan bau terbakar serta pekatnya malam di celah perkebunan itu. Yang dilakukan Wonwoo adalah melangkahkan kaki-kaki kurusnya meski gusar akan apa yang ada di baliknya, tetapi dia tidak meyesal jika mati saat itu juga karena rasa penasarannya telah terbayar.

Itu Seungchol, sedang berpagutan dengan vampir lain yang tidak lain adalah Jeonghan. Keduanya begitu hikmat ketika mendalami kegiatan mereka bahkan tidak menyadari eksistensi Wonwoo yang hampir dengan bar-barnya menampakkan diri secara terang-terangan. Meski hanya bercumbu Wonwoo dapat merasakan panas yang dialami mereka, apalagi melihat gagahnya Seungchol melahap habis labia milik Jeonghan.

Kedua insan pucat itu masih bergumul ringan dinaungi akal sehat mereka sampai si pihak _submissive_ melepas kuluman mereka dan berkata, "Ada orang lain. Aku akan pergi. Terima kasih untuk waktunya Seungchol-ah!" Dijawab Seungchol dengan anggukan sesaat sambil memberikan senyuman tetapi masih merengkuhkan tangannya di pinggang Jeonghan. "Ayolah jangan begini," Kali ini Jeonghan benar-benar pergi, menepis pelan lengan Seungchol dan berlalu dengan menembus pinus lebat di belakangnya.

Seungchol masih menatap lembut pada arah kepergian Jeonghan. Merapikan kemeja yang sempat tersibak bagian kerahnya dan memukulnya ringan beberapa kali agar terlihat lecak alami. "Hey, puas mengintipnya?"

Wonwoo terkesiap. Dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik satu batang pinus meski itu tidak dapat menutupi selutuh tubuhnya. Jadi dari tadi dia sudah ketahuan? Wonwoo mengatur napas lalu mengangkat satu tangan, tangannya yang lain masih setia merengkuh makalah-makalah titipan dosen. "Baiklah aku ketahuan. Aku hanya penasaran dari mana petir tadi berasal." Menyeringai tipis dan menghadap pada Seungchol.

"Itu datangnya dari langit,"/membawa seorang anak, yeyeye lalalala~/"kau tahu itu." Seungchol menggidikkan bahu lalu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tercekat akibat pergerakkan Seungchol yang tiba-tiba, sebagai dalih rasa gugupnya dia berkata, "T-tidak, l-langit tidak merah, m-maksudku tidak mendung!" Wonwoo mundur satu langkah ketika Seungchol sudah semeter di hadapannya.

Seungchol terkekeh dan menghampiri Wonwoo dengan satu langkah lebar, merangkul Wonwoo ke tempat dia dan Jeonghan berdiri tadi, "Kau lihat ini?" Seraya menunjuk pada dinding dengan dagunya, "This is my masterpiece. I could project pictures onto items." Sebuah ukiran tampak pada dinding bata yang telah dilapisi semen. Gambar seorang perempuan menggunakan hanbok dengan tatanan rambut yang tradisional. Seperti perempuan dari masa dinasti.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Dia melangkah secara perlahan dan mengusap ukiran perempuan itu penuh kasih.

Seungchol tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku vampir kelas bangsawan. I has psy power." Dan diamini dengan anggukan paham dari Wonwoo.

"Dia cantik sekali." Kala tangannya sudah mendarat di ukiran dinding wajah perempuan itu.

"Itu adalah ibunya Jeonghan."

"Dari masa dinasti?"

"Ya."

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami berumur panjang Wonwoo. Aku dan Jeonghan berumur seratus dua puluh tahun. Lima tahun terakhir ini kami sedang masa pengasingan untuk upacara kedewasaan, dan Jeonghan menghampiriku karena merindukan ibunya yang meninggal seratus tahun lalu."

"Darimana kau dapat mengenali penampakan ibunya Jeonghan hyung?"

"The best part is, I can predict others person's past."

"Oooh."

"Do you want to be forecasted?"

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab sambil tersenyum, "I miss my mother too." Katanya lugas, Wonwoo memandang lekat manik Seungchol dan dibalas dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

Melangkah, "Percayakan padaku." Lalu merengkuh tengkuk Wonwoo, membiarkan buku-buku di tangannya berjatuhan dan meraih bibir Wonwoo.

Dingin, adalah kesan pertama ketika bibirnya menyapa milik Seungchol. Mulanya hanya bertemu, satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, berubah menjadi kuluman sampai akhirnya udara di sekitar mereka menipis dan dapat dirasakan seakan gravitasi tidak bekerja. Wonwoo merasa melayang, otaknya limbung secara tidak elit. Apakah seorang Seungchol dapat mengundang gairah Wonwoo hanya dengan kecupan ringan lima detik ini?

BYAAAR!

Sejumput petir bertamu dan menghentak dinding di bagian yang lain. Wonwoo melirik sesaat pada dinding itu dan terdapat ukiran ibunya di sana. Di sela ciumannya dia tersenyum. Seutas kata "Ibu..." Lolos dari bibirnya saat masih berpagutan dengan Seungchol.

Saat Wonwoo rasa telah cukup dan rindunya kian pudar dia mendorong dada Seungchol seperti yang dilakukan Jeonghan tadi. Tetapi Seungchol tidak menanggapi dan malah memperdalam pagutan mereka. Yang tadinya hanya bertamu kini berubah menjadi ciuman penuh tuntutan. Menggigit pelan bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo bergantian agar terbuka pintu di sana, memaksakan agar lidahnya dapat melesat masuk.

Seungchol merengkuhkan tangannya pada tengkuk Wonwoo agar ciuman mereka terasa benar. Ke kanan, ke kiri, lalu kanan lagi, dan ke kiri lagi, Seungchol meraih posisi yang pas agar hasratnya tersaluri. Wonwoo butuh oksigen. Tidak seperti Seungchol, dia bukan mayat berjalan yang tetap tumbuh dan berkembang sebagaimana laiknya manusia. Wonwoo adalah makhluk hidup dan dia butuh udara untuk bernapas.

Seungchol melepas pagutan mereka saat dia rasa Wonwoo kehabisan napas, jadi untuk menyalurkan rasa jenuh dia beralih dengan menciumi rahang Wonwoo.

"Hyung!" Kemejanya sudah Wonwoo kancing rapat tadi tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bau darahnya masih dapat tercium. Seungchol bisa saja kelepasan.

Benar.

Seungchol membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memampangkan taring-taring panjang yang tersemat dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung. Menghisap darah seorang sipil melanggar hukum kau tahu? Seharusnya kau makan saja jantung atau pomegranate." Sehelai kain disampirkan pada bahu Wonwoo dan diterima dengan benar, Seungchol tercekat dan mundur tiga langkah.

"Ah! Aku hampir kelepasan. Terima kasih Mingyu-ah. Selamat malam Wonwoo." Lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua menembus lebatnya pohon pinus.

 _Wow tadi hampir saja,_ batin Mingyu.

Kelam malam menelan rasa percaya diri. Pasangan _fated_ itu tergugu satu sama lain. Dengan Mingyu yang tertawa canggung dan Wonwoo yang terdiam menampilkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maumu?" Kalimat pembuka. Suara pertama diluncurkan dari seorang Wonwoo, dingin namun berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya. Kini Wonwoo sedang tenggelam dan menghirup lamat jaket yang tersampir manis di pundaknya.

Mingyu menjawab, "Aku mencium bau omega yang familiar, dan kebetulan itu kau."

Mengernyitkan alis, "Jadi selama ini kau menguntitku? Dasar penjahat kelamin!" Agak tercekat, sebenarnya siapa yang penjahat kelamin di sini? Wonwoo atau Mingyu?

Ingatan sepulang dari acara dipermalukan di kantin bersama Jun beberapa waktu lalu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia ingat kala itu, seorang pria jangkung dengan kulit tan memperhatikannya dari kerumunan. Dan jujur saja, Wonwoo juga tertarik menatap manik tajam miliknya. Kala itu Wonwoo merasakan janggal, omega dalam dirinya berteriak-teriak meminta dipertemukan dengan alpha milik pria itu. Wonwoo bingung, dia izin pulang lebih dulu dan mengabaikan kelas-kelasnya. Wonwoo pulang dalam keadaan kacau, dia mendadak heat dan terpaksa bermain solo di kamarnya karena obatnya dibuang oleh seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah Jungkook—tanpa sepengetahuannya pula.

Mingyu berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya di antara tangannya yang saling terkait, "Aku melindungimu. Kau adalah omegaku." Melirik Wonwoo sekilas kemudian membenamkan wajahnya lagi.

"Jangan berharap!" Melangkah berbalik bersiap tuk meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Hey!" Entah darimana keberanian ini datang, Mingyu yang sudah berunding dengan alpha di dalam dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Wonwoo reflek melayangkan tangannya mencengkram bahu Wonwoo. Mencegah omeganya pergi. _Dasar alpha nakal!_ Tetapi ini kan insting manusianya?

Wonwoo terdiam penuh antisipasi. Dia bersiap melengang saat itu juga tetapi perintah alpha Mingyu tidak dapat mengalahkan hasrat omeganya yang sudah melambung tinggi, jauh bertentangan dengan keinginannya saat ini. Tidak dapat berpikir rasional.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa tertarik padamu ya? Padahal kita belum saling kenal. Ah! Sistem wolf dalam tubuh kita begitu rumit ya?" Mingyu seperti bergumam sendiri.

Memutar kepala malas, "Karena memang begitu cara kerjanya."

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan tentangku? Kita sudah bertemu di kantin minggu lalu, aku yakin kau melihatku. Kita saling tatap."

"Tidak ada." Wonwoo menjawab lugas.

"Sungguh?" Mingyu menyeringai dan berputar mengelilingi Wonwoo.

Jika dia ingin pergi maka tinggal pergi saja bukan? Kenapa masih menahan diri ketika Mingyu hanya melongos menyapa tuk menahan?

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Tidak—ada." Dia tercekat, tetapi masih mampu tuk berkata.

"Meskipun kau adalah pelaku pelecehan saat ini?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam, dia siap merobek mulut sialan itu saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Menautkan alis.

"Kau jelas-jelas menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhku pada jaket itu. Kau membenamkan tubuh di situ, lalu mendekapnya erat-erat seakan takut kehilangan sensasi alpha pada diriku. Jujur, aku baru bertemu omega keras kepala sepertimu." Dan diakhiri dengan tawa mengejek.

"Brengsek!" Lalu melempar jaket itu padanya.

Menangkap meski kepayahan, "Tidak usah sungkan. Aku adalah alphamu, kau tahu itu."

Wonwoo meremas rambutnya keras-keras, "Aarrggghhhh! Terserah! Aku tidak mau tahu. Kalaupun memang begitu kenyataannya aku tidak mau menjadi matemu." Mengerang frustasi, Wonwoo menjauhkan langkahnya dari pemuda itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mingyu berteriak nanar.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi omega. Aku akan dibuang lagi." Melangkah meskipun gontai, napasnya tersengal, Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mingyu menggeram frustasi dan mengejar ketertinggalannya, kali ini dengan benar mencengkram erat lengan Wonwoo. "Kau adalah anak nakal jadi wajar bila kau dibuangkan? dan, 'lagi' katamu? Sudah berapa kali?"

Wonwoo merasakan panas, tangan kosong Mingyu menyingkap lengan kemeja Wonwoo sehingga kulit mereka bersentuhan. Dan entah kenapa dia seperti merasakan sensasi listrik dua puluh joule menghantam daerah selatannya. "S-sialan!"

"Yah, pertama kali aku melihatmu kau baru saja bersama seorang alpha dan kini, aku melihatmu bercumbu dengan vampir. Kau sangat nakal." Masih menahan lengan Wonwoo, yang lebih tua menarik meski tidak berarti apa-apa.

Wajahnya panas, menjalar hingga ke telinga dan kakinya terasa lemas. "Apa p-peduli mu?" Wonwoo hampir tersimpuh, lututnya tidak bertenaga seakan Mingyu menghisap seluruh staminanya dengan cengkraman itu.

"Kau harus didisplinkan." Ucapnya lugas, menarik lengan Wonwoo perlahan agar dapat ia tautkan jemari mereka.

Napasnya terasa berat, sejak kapan bau Mingyu mendominasi di sini? "P-panass.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu menundukkan wajahnya, menyetarakannya dengan Wonwoo untuk kemudahan berkomunikasi.

Wonwoo bernapas kesusahan, dadanya naik turun. "B-baik." Omega dalam dirinya berteriak melolong-lolong.

Mingyu mencengkram Wonwoo lebih erat, "Hyung, a-apa kau, sedang masa-masa heat?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan malah membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada, ini tidak baik untuk alpha Mingyu.

"HYUNG!"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya mencari mata Mingyu, menatapnya nanar dengan mata membulat sempurna. "Hosh.. hoshh.. aku, butuh.."

"Butuh aku?" Mingyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, senyum-senyum sendiri karena Wonwoo terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Butuh obat, tapi, sudah dibuang, harus pesan khusus dulu."

"Jadi, obatnya tidak ada?"

"T-tidak, ada." Dengan napas berat Wonwoo menjawab.

"Kau, sakit apa?"

"Ini heat, bodoh!" Seraya mengatupkan kakinya.

Ini tidak bisa terjadi. Di tempat sepi nan gelap. Di malam hari. Di mana orang-orang sedang luntang-lantung untung pulang.

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo sigap, menuju tempat parkir di mana mobilnya terparkir manis. Sebelum _pheromone_ Wonwoo memencak dan mengundang libido para alpha dan beta _male_. Sebelum kewarasan Mingyu melayang juga. Berkat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo jatuh. Untuk berjalan saja dia kesulitan. Jadi Mingyu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Mata Wonwoo mengatup setengah, memerhatikan wajah Mingyu lamat-lamat.

Setelah pintu belakang terbuka Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo di sana. Dadanya naik-turun kesulitan tuk bernapas, kepalanya sangat berat tuk berpikir terasa dipukul godam.

Mingyu menuju kursi kemudi lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia melangkah turun untuk memastikan keadaan Wonwoo lagi. Ketika membuka pintu dia tercekat terhadap pemandangan di hadapannya. Padahal saat duduk di depan tadi Mingyu masih melihat melalui spion kalau Wonwoo duduk dengan benar. Kini keadaannya sudah tidak baik, dia melepar dengan tubuh dipenuhi peluh. Rambutnya basah hampir seluruhnya dan kakinya menghentak-hentak tanda tak nyaman. Saat melihat Mingyu dia berusaha tuk bangun, mendudukkan pantatnya meski kesulitan.

"Ikat aku." Wonwoo memajukan kedua tangannya pada dada Mingyu, kepalanya siar-siur dan matanya mengatup setengah.

 _Apa?_

Mingyu menautkan alis, menatap Wonwoo yang hampir limbung kesadarannya. Mingyu bukan seorang pro dalam menahan diri. Semakin lama membiarkan hasrat bertumbuh. Semakin bergejolak menikmati aroma Wonwoo. Semakin terobsesi pada tubuh omega itu. Mingyu takut, takut menyakiti Wonwoo.

"Kenapa harus?" Tidak ada jawaban. Tetapi Mingyu juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Wonwoo. Jadi yang dilakukan Mingyu adalah melepas ikat pinggang kanvas yang bertenger di pinggangnya lalu menyematkannya pada lengan Wonwoo.

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Apa?"

"J-jangan kau, s-sentuh aku."

Mingyu tercekat, alpha Mingyu melolong kesedihan, seperti menangis.

"Walaupun aku yang memintanya, j-jangan."

"Bagaimana bila aku menolak?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab lagi. Tangannya sudah diikat, dia menundukkan kepala. Mingyu mendapati gerakan Wonwoo yang janggal. Apa dia pingsan?

Brug!

Segera saja Mingyu menutup pintu mobil. Dia masuk ke kursi kemudi kembali namun berpikir sejenak, "Aku pasti tidak dapat menahan diri." Dia menggumam. "Aroma ini." Mingyu mematikan mesin mobil dan melangkah keluar, menuju pintu tempat kursi penumpang Wonwoo meski membelakanginya.

Dia menyibak rambutnya ke belakang frustasi, libidonya sendiri hampir muncul ke permukaan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mingyu menghadap ke kaca mobil di belakangnya. Terlihat Wonwoo sedang mengetuk kaca dengan jari tengah dari salah satu tangannya yang terikat. "Buka." Begitu katanya. Tersenyum manis dan menatap manik tajam Mingyu lekat-lekat. Pemandangan pualam langit malam pada onyx rubah di balik kaca mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu.

Mingyu menaikkan satu alis. _Itu bukan Wonwoo,_ batinnya berkata.

Tetapi aroma ini, kerasionalannya dalam berpikir limbung. Alphanya pun berteriak meminta agar dihadapkan dengan omeganya.

Setelah konflik kecil dengan pikirannya akhirnya Mingyu menyerah juga. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan menubruk Wonwoo sejadi-jadinya. Mengikis habis kewarasannya dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar pada pria yang lebih kecil.

Sekonyong-konyong menyalurkan hasrat birahi dengan membebat habis labia di bawah sana. Menggesek frustasi ketegangan mereka masing-masing dan menikmati tiap inchi sengatan yang timbul akibat rangsangan sepuluh joule yang bertamu tak terduga.

Efek remang rembulan mengiringi keintiman di dalam mobil. Saling mencari pusat gairah pasangannya tuk melayani. Pihak _submissive_ mendamba dengan menerima secara benar tuntutan di atas sana. Menarik kemeja Mingyu tak sabar gelisah atas tubuh mereka yang terhalang dengan pakaian. Wonwoo kesal karena lengannya terikat, dia menghentakkan kepala gesper itu ke samping. Tetapi kegiatan lumat-melumat tetap ditekuninya, mencari hawa basah nan hangat di atas sana. Melumat dengan penuh gairah. Sekadar menjilat sekali maka Mingyu membalas dua kali, sekadar membuka mulut sebentar maka Mingyu melahapnya tuk tetap tertutup. Merasa dirinyalah yang dominatif.

Wonwoo luluh dan merasa dikuasai. Yang lebih tinggi menangkup wajah Wonwoo kasar, sekali lagi melahap labia itu atas kejenuhan yang mencandu. Setelah merasa dominan dia menuntut agar mulut omega terbuka, ingin menjelajahi rongga di sana dan memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya. Berperang lidah, bertukar cairan, saling mengulum, dan berpagutan dengan benar.

Dia merangkap Wonwoo dalam dekapannya, mengabaikan racauan lengan-lengan yang sedang menghentak frustasi akibat terhalang pakaian. Mingyu meraih lengan itu dan membawanya ke atas. Tuk sekali lagi memperdalam jalan ciuman mereka agar lebih mudah. Kini kaki-kaki Wonwoo bergerak gusar, pusat gairah di bawah sana meminta tuk dimanjakan. Mingyu meraih pertengahan jeans Wonwoo dan memeriksa kegagahan miliknya. Tegang sempurna. Mingyu menyeringai dan membuka resleting jeans Wonwoo lalu menggenggam miliknya kasar.

"Ah! Ha-ak!" Terputus acara lumat-melumat mereka. "Rr-ruahh, hnngh—kkh" mengurut, berkali-kali dan berakhir menekan kepala adiknya.

"Hhngh!" Wonwoo menggelinjang kenikmatan. Tubuhnya membentuk busur menghentak pada tubuh Mingyu. Mendamba atas sekali lagi kenikmatan tak terduga. Mingyu menutup uretra Wonwoo dan membuat dia meringis karena kesal. "L-lepaskan!" Mingyu menyeringai lalu melahap labia Wonwoo lagi.

Wonwoo menangis. Cairan kenikmatannya seharusnya sudah dia keluarkan saat itu juga. Tertahan di dalam sana dan menyiksa sekali. Mingyu menarik ulur Wonwoo tiada berbudi, egonya sangat tinggi untuk menikmati lengukan Wonwoo akibat penderitaan yang dia buat. Cadunya sudah kalut berubah menjadi obsesi. Memonopoli perasaan Wonwoo yang mendamba atas dirinya. Mendominasi posisinya yang saat ini berkuasa mengukung tubuh di bawah.

"Le-lepaskan urgh.." racaunya tertahan, dia ingin menepis tangan Mingyu tetapi tangannya tertahan di atas sana. Terikat dan dicengkram erat.

"Memohonlah!" Mingyu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Wonwoo, panas menjalar dan menimbulkan sensasi menyetrum.

"L-lepaskan!" Yang lebih tua bergerak gusar, tubuhnya sangat tersiksa akibat cairan yang tertahan di dalam sana.

"Memohon dulu," Ucapnya lagi, menyeringai memanfaatkan keadaan Wonwoo yang chaos.

"A, aku mo-hon!"

Crot! Croot! Croot!

Wonwoo menggelinjang sempurna saat cairan kenikmatannya menyembur keluar.

Ciuman sepihak dilakukan oleh Wonwoo, masih belum puas rupanya. Merasa ditantang Mingyu membalas, satu tangannya yang lain menyibak ke dalam kemeja Wonwoo. Mencari pusat gairah yang bertempat di kedua dada sang _submissive_. Ketemu!

"Aishh!" Mingyu mengaduh akibat lidahnya yang tergigit, dia mengecupi rahang Wonwoo sebagai ganti rasa jenuh akibat Wonwoo yang sedang level siaga di sana. Mengerang akibat permainan manipulasi yang diciptakan oleh Mingyu.

Sekali lagi mendamba, atas permainan Mingyu terhadap kedua gairah di dada. Menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Mulutnya megap-megap saat Mingyu berhasil membuka kemejanya paksa namun tertahan oleh tangannya yang terikat di atas lalu mengulum salah satu _nipple_ nya yang sudah mengeras. Menjilat-jilat berputar pada arah kanan lalu ke kiri kadang sebaliknya, mengulum tarik lalu dorong, menggigit perlahan yang menimbulkan rintihan pemiliknya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat sebagai penutup.

Kemudian menjelajahi perut putih Wonwoo, meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan yang akan berubah menjadi warna ungu ketika ufuk terbit. Sengaja memilih tempat yang aman agar tidak ketahuan. Menggeram penuh tuntut karena rambutnya dijambak oleh Wonwoo. Meminta secara tersirat agar urusannya dimudahkan.

Kurang apalagi? Mingyu adalah _gentleman_ dan sudah memuaskan omeganya. Oh ya, kurang satu, seks.

Mingyu terhempas ke belakang saat dia akan melucuti jeans di bawah sana. Terpental saat seseorang, bukan, seekor serigala alpha berbulu pirang keabu-abuan menggigit kaki panjangnya yang memang terjulur keluar dari mobil karena tidak cukup untuk memuat seluruh tubuhnya dan menghempasnya kasar. Punggung menghantam tembok hingga retak dan itu sakit sekali. Kepala bagian belakang terbentur lalu merasakan nyeri bahkan menimbulkan pening luar biasa. Mingyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seraya tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Tangannya yang lain membantunya bersimpuh lalu berdiri.

Serigala itu menatap nyalang padanya. Kerutan-kerutan di wajah juga jeritan nan geraman tertahan menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sedang marah. Serigala itu menghentakkan pintu pada kursi penumpang Wonwoo dan menutupnya lugas. Dia menghadap Mingyu lagi, lalu duduk dengan tenang.

 _Battle ya?_

"KAU INGIN DIA?" Teriaknya rancu, namun serigala di depan sana malah memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Shit apa-apaan? Aku hampir _turn on_."

Serigala itu mengerling, tetiba dia menatap Mingyu buas lagi.

Mingyu sedang tidak ingin shift, dan pikirannya masih melalang buana memikirkan tubuh omeganya.

Tiba-tiba saja serigala itu menyusut dan menampilkan tubuh manusianya. Mata sipit dan kulit putih, tingginya cukup ideal namun masih di bawah Mingyu. Mengenakan kemeja abu-abu sampai siku dan celana bahan hitam. "Jika kau bertindak lebih jauh kau akan menyesal." Dia berkata, masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya.

Mingyu terduduk dan memukul aspal di sebelahnya, "Bagus Kim Mingyu, kau meninggalkan kunci di dalam mobil."

.

.

Sebuah LaFerrari meluncur tepat di hadapannya, dengan pemuda bersurai _honey bronde_ di kursi kemudi menatap nyalang dia berteriak. "Astaga kau bau seks! Apa kau habis bercinta?" Itu Taehyung, menghampiri Mingyu karena pertengkaran tadi.

Dia memerhatikan Mingyu yang terlihat tertekan. Pakaian compang-camping, rambut berantakan tak terarah, bibir merah membengkak, dan terakhir: Aroma seks! Taehyung memainkan lidah untuk menggoda Mingyu. Dia adalah satu-satunya omega yang berani mencium bau dominan dan aroma seks sedekat ini. Taehyung itu definisi dari kacau.

Mingyu menatap Taehyung nanar, dia bangkit dan membuka pintu kemudi. "Hey apa-apaan?"

Brak!

Taehyung terhempas setelah Mingyu mencengkram bajunya dan membantingnya kasar, dia memasuki kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobil demi menjauh.

"Astaga, aku kan hanya ingin menolong adikku." Ucapnya lemah.

.

.

Masih terlihat, lima puluh meter di depannya kini mobil miliknya yang dibawa kabur masih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Tidak menyadari keberadaan LaFerrari Taehyung yang sedang dikemudikan Mingyu. Jadi Mingyu memilih tuk mendekat perlahan. Beruntung karena sudah malam jadi jalanan cukup sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pengendara lain.

Dia tidak bisa menyalip walaupun sedang berada di jalan satu arah. Jalan satunya dipakai oleh pengendara lain. Mingyu tetap mengikuti perlahan. Saat di persimpangan mobil lain masuk ke jalan yang sama dengan Mingyu. Melaju bersisian mempersempit ruang geraknya. Mingyu tercekat setelah fokusnya teralihkan tadi, entah sejak kapan sebuah M2 melaju sangat lambat di depannya. Jarak satu mobil tidak apa, Mingyu tetap menancap gas demi mempersingkat jarak.

Dua mobil di sisinya tadi sudah pergi kala melewati persimpangan. Saat Mingyu berniat menyalip tetiba saja M2 di depan mengikuti pergerakannya. Saat Mingyu ke kanan dia ke kanan, saat Mingyu ke kiri dia juga ke kiri.

 _Apa dia mengajak bertanding? Ini bukan waktunya sialan!_

Mingyu ingin membunyikan klakson tetapi dia urungkan karena tidak ingin rencananya ketahuan. Jadi Mingyu hanya melajukan LaFerrari milik Taehyung dengan normal agar di mata pemilik M2 Mingyu terlihat bijak tidak ingin diajak bertanding.

Tidak sampai satu menit M2 itu sudah pergi dan Mingyu menyusul kembali. Mobil miliknya sudah di depan mata, Mingyu akan menyalip untuk menghentikan mobil itu tetapi dia malah kelabakan. Saat sudah mencapai satu meter di belakang mobilnya, orang itu melajukan mobil Mingyu menjauh.

Mingyu memukul stirnya getir. Dia ketahuan. Jadi yang dilakukan Mingyu adalah melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan mobilnya kembali—dan omeganya. Dia menekan gas berkali-kali untuk mengintimidasi alpha di dalam sana. Namun rupanya dia tidak takut. Malah semakin mempercepat laju dan mengedip-ngedipkan lampu belakang tanda mengejek.

 **Bruk!**

M2 tadi menabraknya dari belakang. Mingyu tidak pernah menyangka kalau M2 tadi berkomplot dengan alpha yang membawa omeganya. Ingin mengalihkan LaFerrari itu menuju gigi satu untuk mempercepat haluan, tetapi dia malah tersentak mendapati ruang kosong di samping kiri. _Di mana persnelingnya?_ Mingyu lupa kalau dia sedang meminjam mobil Taehyung. Pembalap jalanan itu suka memodifikasi mobil seenaknya dan berdampak pada orang-orang yang meminjam mobilnya seperti Mingyu.

"Brengsek!" Dia mengumpat geram.

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

M2 tadi menubruk tiada henti. Mingyu hanya dapat menekan gas kuat-kuat namun tidak dapat menyusul mobil di depannya. Mobil miliknya dipakai melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, berkilat-kilat melewati persimpangan. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tetapi M2 tadi sudah tidak tertangkap penglihatannya. Mingyu berkali-kali melirik ke spion untuk mencari mobil berbahaya tadi, tidak ada.

Mingyu sudah tertinggal jauh, dia merasa payah kini. Apa karena pikirannya sedang melayang?

Dan dia tidak pernah menyangka mobilnya akan di bawa ke tempat—yang bahkan Mingyu tidak tahu tempat apa ini.

 _Hutan?_

Mungkin _._ Dia melajukan LaFerrarinya lebih cepat, berharap agar mobilnya dapat tersusul. Tetapi nihil, di depan sana alpha itu tidak muncul tanda-tanda menyerah. Dia semakin mempercepat laju.

 **Ciiit!**

 **Bruk!**

Mingyu dijebak. Di depannya melompat banyak sekali rusa. Mobilnya dipakai lebih dulu melaju sebelum rusa-rusa itu melintas.

Mingyu merutuki dirinya karena tidak melajukan LaFerrari itu menuju kecepatan maksimum. Dia menundukkan kepala pada stir, hikmat meratapi penderitaannya.

Dan untuk pertama kali, Mingyu menyesal telah membeli Lamborghini Huracan.

"BANGSAT KAU!" Mingyu tersentak kaget.

Di sebelahnya terlihat Kim Taehyung memukul kaca gusar.

Mingyu membuka kaca agar wajah mereka bertemu, "Kau apakan mobilku brengsek!"

Mingyu kembali menutup kaca dan menundukkan kepalanya pada stir lagi.

"Sialan, kau mengabaikanku."

Dia mendapati Taehyung berlari menuju kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Dia membuka pintu lalu menubruk masuk.

Mengguncang-guncang bahu Mingyu agresif. "Bajingan kecil! Bajingan kecil! Bajingan kecil!" Begitu katanya. Siapa yang tidak marah jika mobil sportnya dipakai bertanding mendadak?

"Mobilku lecet! Bumpernya rusak! Untuk sudah aku lapis baja, jika ingin balapan seharusnya kau ganti mode jadi manual! Hey, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Gara-gara kau aku harus menumpang motor delivery ramyeon!" Taehyung berteriak-teriak kacau.

Mingyu hanya pasrah ketika Taehyung memukulinya bertubi-tubi, mati rasa. Tidak, Mingyu merasa hampa.

"ASTAGA MOBILKU DIKENCINGI KIJANG! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! EOMMA! APPA!"

"Berisik hyung!"

"Kau harus mencuci mobilku dengan tanganmu sendiri, aku tidak mau bayar mahal-mahal karena mobilku kotor akibat perbuatan kau."

Mingyu merotasikan matanya malas, memundurkan mobil itu beberapa meter agar mereka lebih jauh dari hewan-hewan herbivora itu.

"Iish!" Mingyu melenguh, dia mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya.

Darah.

"Sepertinya tubrukan tadi sangat keras." Taehyung menggumam sendirian.

"Kau tidak punya apapun untuk membalut lukaku?"

Taehyung terkesiap, segera dia meraih sebuah tas di kursi belakang dan mengeluarkan handuk dari sana. Dia menekankannya pada luka di kepala Mingyu.

"Bau sekali! Ini bekas apa sih?"

"Bekas pertandingan basket Minggu lalu." Lalu mendapat tepakan telak di dahi Taehyung.

"Aku bisa infeksi bodoh!"

Taehyung hanya nyengir kotak, memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi dan besar.

Kemudian sekilas tampak bohlam di kepala. _Aha! Aku punya ide_. Batin Taehyung seraya senyum tiga jari dan berjentik ria.

Dia menunduk, mempertemukan kepalanya pada selangkangan Mingyu. "Hyung! _Blowjob_ tidak akan membantu apapun!"

"Aku ingin mengambil kotak p3k sialan!"

"Oh astaga kau mengotori jokku."

"Kim Mingyu kau benar-benar bau sperma."

"Mingyu baumu memencak sekali."

"Aku akan menendangmu keluar. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Mingyu tidak memedulikan racauan Taehyung selama dia membalut lukanya menggunakan pembalut dengan benar. Seorang omega memang selalu memiliki insting merawat yang baik, apalagi kepada alpha.

"Kau beruntung karena kau sepupuku." Katanya setelah selesai mencuci tangannya kembali.

Mingyu menyender kisruh, menyamankan kepala dan menutup mata demi mendapat ketenangan.

"Omong-omong, apa kau benar sudah melakukan seks? Kau bukan perjaka lagi?"

"Hampir. Kalau dia tidak mengacaukan segalanya."

"Siapa?"

"Laki-laki tadi. Membawa kabur mobil beserta omegaku."

"Kalau mobilmu dibawa kabur aku sudah tahu. Tetapi, OMEGA? KAU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN OMEGAMU?"

Mingyu terdiam. Akhirnya dia larut ke dalam tidurnya. Meninggalkan Taehyung beserta ribuan racauan tidak jelasnya.

Yang Mingyu pikirkan saat ini hanyalah: Kemana omeganya dibawa pergi? Dan siapa alpha yang membawa omeganya?

 **Continuer**

 **.**

 **Words: 4.571**

* * *

Ya ampun chapter ini nista banget! Maapkeun!/jangan laknat akuu.../ Aku sendiri gatau akan jadi sevulgar ini, rencananya cuma pengin bikin Mingyu ngasih kesan doang ke Wonwoo, tp Mingyunya malah kebablasan hhh.. Yah wajar si, itukan pheromone dari omeganya sendiri jd sudah pasti akan mengundang Mingyu. Aku merasa bersalah, tp diawal sudah aku kasih peringatan kan? Jadi yg msh di bawah umur harap sadar diri! Aku sangat malas bikin cerita di wattpad, sepertinya mengurus dua akun akan sulit?!

Maaf banget kalau chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, ada lembaga formal/yg melibatkan aku/yg sangat mengesalkan akhir-akhir ini.

Btw Mingyu punya dua kepribadian. Pribadi pertama di kampus dia dikenal sbg mahasiswa rajin, sebelas-dua belas dg Wonwoo, tp di luar dia agak/hmmm/. Itu pelindung Wonwoo sudah muncul! Ada Tae juga, hahaha. Maafkan alur dan latar yang minim hiks...

Terimakasih yg sudah Favorite, Follow dan kritik sarannya! Saranghaeee...

Okay, kita masuk sesi tanya jawab!

 **Guestttt** , **Ciel, kimi, Syupit, guestatu stuturu,** **the other** **Guests** **and readers** **:**

 **(1)** Iya itu Kookie yg datang, ga ada angin ga ada badai jadi gamungkin itu Mingyu hehehe. Btw Jun gak klaim Wonu kok, pergaulan di sana/Asia Timur/memang lebih vulgar gak seperti di sini/Indonesia/yg adatnya lebih teratur, padat dan sopan karena landasan pancasila/nomor satu/mengenai agama.

 **(2)** Dan di fanfict abo!au ini aku buat peraturan/peraturan aku sendiri wkwkk/terlibat dewan yang mengurus perihal wolf tentang aturan omega yang boleh dimintai alpha. Maaf aku belum kasih tau secara rinci, sebenarnya omega cuma boleh diminta oleh alpha ketika mereka sedang heat atau sedang masa-masanya, penyebabnya untuk menekan angka kriminalitas mengenai pemerkosaan terhadap omega. Jadi dewan bikin peraturan itu gak sembarangan, omega yang boleh diminta pun harus omega yang belum bertemu matenya.

 **(3)** Ada lumayan banyak yang minta KookV di sini, aku sama sekali ga ada pikiran untuk masukin pairing itu ke fanfict ini sebenernya, tapi kalo banyak yg minta bisa aku buat. Tetapi masalahnya, dari fict-fict yang sudah aku post apa kalian bisa menyimpulkan karakter Kookie dan Tae di sini? Kookie ucul manja sementara Tae agak berandal, itu gapapa omeganya model begitu? Wkwkwk! Gimana kalian masih setuju? Aku bisa aja sih buatnya. Kalo masih mau kasih tau ya!

 **(4)** Banyak juga yang bilang agak susah memahami cerita ini/alurnya kacau?/, ada jg yg mengatakan diksinya sdh lumayan/Arigatou gozaimasu! Daisuki desu!/. Jadi menurut kalian pembawaan aku itu gimana? Apakah sudah cukup untuk dimengerti atau bahkan berantakan? However apapun jawabannya aku tetap akan berusaha untuk mengembangkan cara menulisku. Dan terima kasih banget karena sudah mengomentari ini! Aku suka banget org2 seperti ini; teliti dan kritis.

Dan sekarang lagi musim ujian ya? Fighting! Ganbatte! Bon Courage para generasi penerus bangsa! Kalian pasti bisa!

Mind to RnR?

 **Salam,**

 **Mieux**


	5. Sorry

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and languange.

 **Fantasy,** drama, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sorry**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap dan mendapati bahwa dirinya berada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Dengan pakaian yang kacau. Celana tidak diresleting. Dan keadaan tangan terikat dengan gesper.

"UWAAAH"

BRUG!

Wonwoo mengucek-ngucekkan matanya sayu. Oh, dia berada di kamarnya sendiri, di dalam apartemen. Wonwoo beralih tuk membuka ikat pinggang di tangannya dengan menggigitnya serampangan, tetapi ikatannya cukup kuat dan Wonwoo malah meringis dibuatnya.

"Woo hyung! Kenapa ada di lantai?" Jungkook muncul dari balik pintu dan bergegas menghampirinya terburu-buru.

Dia membantu melepas gesper di tangan Wonwoo kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Terdapat bekas berwarna kemerahan terang di pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, ada perasaan ngilu juga kala Jungkook melihat luka lecet itu. Jungkook memeluk Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang perih tangannya hanya dapat menerima pelukan itu tanpa membalasnya. "Tenang hyung, kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Jungkook merasakan ngeri atas hal ini. Kakaknya seperti baru saja mendapatkan terapi _psikologis bondage discipline sadist masochist_ , dan itu mengundang paham baru bagi Jungkook untuk segera menenangkan kejiwaan Wonwoo.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Wonwoo bertanya nanar, dapat dirasakan kepalanya mendengung kesakitan.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Jungkook membalasnya dengan pertanyaan. Mengusap lembut surai Wonwoo lalu tangannya yang lain memijit tengkuk di bawahnya.

"A-apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Ini gila! Kenapa aku seperti baru saja menjalani praktek _bdsm_? Aku tidak sakit jiwa, aku bukan pecandu seks, aku bukan seorang masokis." Kemejanya masih terpasang hanya saja beberapa kancing terlepas, lalu celananya bisa dikatakan kacau tetapi masih terpasang apik menutupi kemaluannya. Dia menyibak kemejanya perlahan, dan dia tercekat kala mendapati bercak-bercak kemerahan di sana.

"A-Astaga." Wonwoo tercekat. Dia mendapati tubuhnya tidak sebersih kemarin. Ada banyak cupang di dada dan perutnya, padahal _kissmark_ dari Jun beberapa waktu lalu sudah luntur di lehernya.

Wonwoo berusaha berdiri untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya masih baik-baik saja, masih suci, masih bersih, masih sepolos yang dia kira.

Untunglah.

Dia melakukan beberapa gerakan ringan sekedar menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak terasa apa-apa. Bagian belakangnya masih dirasakannya rapat. Tidak ada rasa perih, nyeri, maupun sensasi terbelah sedikitpun.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat kronologisnya?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

Wonwoo berusaha mengingat. Tadi malam dia kehilangan kartu dan tidak dapat menaiki bus, lalu dia berjalan sambil mendengus menuju gerbang keluar selama tiga puluh menit, lalu ada petir. Ya. Ada petir. Wonwoo menjelaskan satu-persatu tetapi Jungkook malah mengernyitkan alis dan hanya dapat menangkap keterangan itu beberapa saja.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

"Aku lupa."

"Tidak ingat berinteraksi dengan siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, ah! Seungchol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung! Aku melihat mereka sedang berciuman, l-lalu —..."

.

.

.

 _"Kau harus didisiplinkan."_

.

.

.

"...—Astaga ini gila. Seseorang memang mencoba untuk membawaku. Tetapi aku tidak dapat mengingat namanya, aku hanya ingat wajahnya."

"Brengsek! Aku harus menghajarnya."

"D-dia, s-seseorang itu.."

Jungkook merasakan kesedihan Wonwoo. Dia tahu ini baru baginya, Wonwoo itu polos dan tidak tahu-menahu mengenai masalah claim. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menenangkan Wonwoo dan mencoba untuk mengganti topik.

"Tadi malam seseorang membawamu dalam keadaan heat, kau sangat mengenaskan. Dia mengusulkan agar aku tidak dekat-dekat denganmu walaupun kita bersaudara, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menginap di kamar tetangga kita yang bernama Hoshi hyung." Wonwoo menelan ludah.

"Dia baik sekali. Aku diberikan jersey dan banyak makanan. Oh ya! Dia menitipkan manisan untukmu, padahal waktu aku coba tidak ada rasanya." Katanya sambil menggedikkan bahu.

Wonwoo menatap nyalang pada Jungkook, dia ingin menoyor kepala itu tetapi dia urungkan. "Kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?"

Jungkook tampak berpikir sejenak, "Oh ya, belum. Ups! Aku ada kelas. Kau bisa jaga diri kan hyung?" Lalu Jungkook berlari menuju pintu.

Seperti biasa meninggalkan Wonwoo yang keheranan.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ingin meninggalkan Wonwoo dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu. Belum lagi Wonwoo pasti tertekan mengetahui bahwa dirinya hampir diperkosa orang lain dalam keadaan heat. Tetapi Jungkook harus mengikuti kelas karena dia bolos seharian beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sungguh Jungkook sangat berberat hati untuk meninggalkan kakaknya.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi. Wonwoo sudah merapikan diri untuk menemui Sooyoung, sweater merah muda dan celana kain putih pendek sudah cukup. Bahkan dia sampai membatalkan kelas dan memilih izin karena keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak _fit_ akibat heat kemarin. Wonwoo itu kritis. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berhutang pada orang lain—kue setiap tanggal tujuh belas dari Soonyoung adalah pengecualian—dan termasuk hal-hal yang bersangkutan pada adiknya maka dirinya juga terlibat.

Dia menekan tombol bel di sebelah engsel pintu ruangan Soonyoung. Tidak ada jawaban. _Apa Soonyoung sedang kuliah?_

"Wonwoo?" Suara dari mesin menyapa pendengaran, Wonwoo bergeming.

Itu suara Soonyoung. Dan Wonwoo mulai merenung, memikirkan kembali tentang keputusannya untuk mengunjungi pria itu. Apakah keputusannya sudah benar untuk datang berkunjung? Padahal ini adalah urusan Jungkook.

Kemudian dia teringat kue-kue mini yang selalu diberikan Soonyoung. Nasehat-nasehat Soonyoung untuknya. Dan rutinnya Soonyoung mengunjungi Wonwoo tiap tanggal tujuh belas. Dia juga tidak pernah bosan menyapa Wonwoo di pagi hari. Ya, Wonwoo juga harus berterima kasih untuk hal itu. Sudah cukup acara menghindarnya.

Wonwoo maju satu langkah. Bersiap menjawab tetapi pikirannya bertolak lagi. Wonwoo teringat dulu saat dia sering bergelayutan manja pada leher pemuda itu. Dia sering menggoda Soonyoung dengan menampakkan kaki jenjang putih kurusnya. Dia juga pernah menggigit kuping Soonyoung dan menciumi lehernya. Uhhh memalukan sekali! Wajah Wonwoo memanas. Dia tahu ini keputusan gila. Gila karena akan berhadapan dengan mantan pacarnya. Dan dia pasti akan tergagu kala menatap mata sipit dan wajah menggemaskan itu lagi.

 _Soonyoung itu tampan, sayangnya sudah milik orang lain._ Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. _Apa yang aku pikirkan?_ Setelah kecamuk batin dan musyawarah kecil dengan otaknya Wonwoo tembus seluruh rasa takutnya dengan sisa keberanian yang dia punya. Berdeham dan berteriak, "Ergghhhmm! Iya ini Wonwoo!" _Astaga, Wonwoo kenapa kau berteriak lantang? Memangnya ini pelatihan militer?_

Wajahnya tambah memanas. Dia bingung harus berperilaku seperti apa. Wonwoo salah tingkah. "Tunggu ya!" Di sebrang sana Soonyoung berkata.

Wonwoo harus menunggu? _Tidak, aku tidak mau menunggu. Aku adalah dominan, persetan dengan status._

Jadi Wonwoo menekan kode kamar Soonyoung, dia masih ingat, Wonwoo itu kritis. Satu nomor lagi dan dia dapat memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan di mana Soonyoung tinggal. Tempat yang pertama kali dia kunjungi kala statusnya datang. Saat dia buka pintu ruangan itu dia akan mencium bau semerbak. Lalu dia akan melangkahkan tumitnya menuju kamar Soonyoung. Di mana dia melihat Soonyoung bersama kekasihnya sedang memadu kasih. Mengabaikan keberadaan Wonwoo dan menikmati urusan mereka.

Fix gak jadi.

Wonwoo balik kanan untuk meninggalkan ruangan Soonyoung. Dia akan berlari secepat cahaya/karena secepat kilat sudah mainstream/menuju ke kediamannya dan meringkuk di sana seharian seperti biasanya. Wonwoo akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton beberapa movie drama seperti _Miracle in Cell Number Seven_ lalu menangis sedu sedan. Menikmati cemilan yang sudah lama tergeletak tidak berdaya di almarinya.

"Loh Wonwoo? Kenapa tidak jadi?" Wonwoo terpaku mendengar suara manis itu.

Pintu besi cokelat di sana sudah terbuka dan Wonwoo sudah kepalang basah tertangkap untuk kabur. Glek! Wonwoo berbalik dan menatap Soonyoung dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. "J-jadi kok."

Soonyoung balas tersenyum dan mengamit lengan Wonwoo, memintanya masuk untuk berbicara lebih santai. Wonwoo menerima gandengan dari tangan Sooyoung dan mengikuti langkahnya untuk memasuki ruang apartemen itu.

Wonwoo memperhatikan ruangan Soonyoung. Dulu polos tetapi kini sudah dipenuhi bingkai-bingkai, kebanyakan foto mereka—Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Tiba-tiba dadanya merasakan sakit. Hatinya mencelos. Napasnya sesak.

Soonyoung mendudukkan Wonwoo pada salah satu sofa lalu pergi menuju dapur setelah memintanya untuk menunggu kembali. Wonwoo menggenggam kausnya erat, menekan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba beralih fungsi menjadi mesin penumbuk daging.

Ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang terasa amat sakit, membuat jalur pernapasannya terhambat dan arterinya seperti terangsang agar aliran darahnya berdesir kencang ke seluruh tubuh. Padahal bernapas saja susah dan sudah pasti oksigen yang memasuki paru-paru dan diterima jantungnya tidak mencukupi kerja arteri tersebut.

Wonwoo akan mati. Kerja pacu jantung dan pasokan oksigennya tidak bekerja secara imbang. Dia akan mati karena ketimpangan sistem kerja organ bagian dalamnya.

Wonwoo sudah jarang mengunjungi Kyuhyun ssaem, dan dia yakin sepertinya perkataan Jungkook memang benar-benar berdampak pada dirinya. Wonwoo mungkin sudah kecanduan obat, dan kala tidak mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu lagi kini sistem kerja organnya tidak sebaik sebagaimana orang-orang pada umumnya. Wonwoo ingin mengangis. Diakibatkan oleh kecanduannya terhadap obat-obatan dari Kyuhyun ssaem.

Jadi untuk menghibur lara dia beranjak dan memilih tuk berjalan-jalan mengitari ruang tamu. Pertama-tama hanya melihat keestetikkan dinding Soonyoung karena sudah dipenuhi oleh bingkai—sekali lagi itu membuatnya sakit hati, lalu mengamati beberapa anyaman dari wol—siapa lagi yang buat kalau bukan Jihoon? Lalu mendapati kamar Soonyoung di ujung sana.

Wonwoo celingak-celinguk dulu sebelum memasuki kamar itu, entah apa urusannya, Wonwoo itu orangnya kalau penasaran harus dituntaskan.

Wonwoo disuguhkan oleh pemandangan bingkai dengan foto Jihoon dan Soonyoung, lagi, meski tidak besar-besar amat dan biasa saja tetapi dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, saat dia menundukkan kepala dia tidak sengaja melihat kolong meja kecil di sampingnya. Ada sebuah album foto.

Seperti orang bodoh dia malah membukanya. Wonwoo tahu itu akan menambah rasa sakit hatinya. Tetapi rasa penasaran dan ego seorang Jeon Wonwoo itu lebih besar dibandingkan keinginannya untuk menahan diri, dia tidak ingin mengabaikan benda ini.

Deg!

Itu foto dirinya.

Saat berpesta di rumah teman Soonyoung sedang tertawa **candid**

Di perpustakaan sedang membaca buku **candid**

Di kantin sedang makan **candid**

Di cafe sedang minum milkteashake **candid**

Di jalan raya

Di perpustakaan lagi

Di kantin lagi

Di depan apartemen

Di cafe lagi

Yang terakhir adalah fotonya bersama Soonyoung.

 _Happy 18th bornday for the birthday boy. I love you bigger than our galaxy. Miss you from moon till back._

Hadiah yang tidak pernah sampai.

Wonwoo terpaku. Dia meletakkan album itu ke tempat semula lalu kembali ke ruang tamu. Terduduk dan membisu. _Padahal aku ke sini bukan untuk melow-melowan melainkan untuk berterima kasih._

"Kenapa Soonyoung lama sekali?" Racau Wonwoo, dia sudah menunggu selama sepuluh menit dan itu tidak bagus untuk kesabarannya.

Jadi yang dilakukan Wonwoo adalah melangkah menuju dapur, di mana Soonyoung sedang melakukan bermacam hal. Di sana Wonwoo melihat Soonyoung sedang mengaduk cairan di dalam sebuah baskom. Lelaki berwajah hamster itu terlihat ulet menekuni kegiatannya.

"Soonyoung sedang apa?"

Soonyoung tercekat dan hampir menjatuhkan centong yang sedang dia pakai tuk mengaduk, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan berakhir menatap Wonwoo nanar.

Kemudian menarik napas seteratur mungkin, dia segera melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti tadi, "Tugas keterampilan di klub. Aku harus mengaduk jeli ini agar tidak membeku."

Berkacak pinggang, "Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat." Wonwoo menggoda Soonyoung jengah.

Soonyoung tertawa menampilkan wajah chubby dan mata sipitnya, kemudian mengelap air mata yang perlahan keluar di matanya dengan kaus bagian pundak karena dia sedang memakai kaus oblong. Wonwoo hanya senyum-senyum saja memerhatikan Soonyoung, dia tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung bisa melakukan keterampilan.

"Hey, aku ingin membantu." Kata Wonwoo.

Soonyoung memutar mata dan berakhir menatap langit-langit, tampak berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya dia menyerahkan sebuah pisau dan cokelat batangan. "Kau dapat mengemil cokelat jika mau." Lalu melanjutkan acara mengaduk jelinya.

Mengerucutkan bibir dan menautkan alis, "Aku bilang aku ingin membantu, bukannya ingin makan." Lalu Wonwoo melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Ini adalah mode paling menggemaskan milik Wonwoo, Soonyoung hanya terpaku dan merasa harus mengalah. Maka Soonyoung merelakan baskom berisikan jeli cair di tangannya diserahkan kepada Wonwoo untuk diaduk.

Wonwoo menerimanya dan mengaduk perlahan, seperti yang dilakukan Soonyoung tadi dia mulai mengaduknya berirama. "Aku mencampurnya dengan air hangat makanya aku takut jelinya membeku, nanti tuangkan di panci lalu panaskan di kompor dengan api kecil. Jangan lupa masukan gula di mangkuk yang sudah aku siapkan." Soonyoung menerangkan seraya mengeluarkan beberapa keperluan lainnya.

"T-tanganmu, kenapa?" Soonyoung segera meraih lengan Wonwoo, dia dengan sigap menyingkap sweater bagian lengannya.

"Soonyoung, aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula sudah aku obati." Sambil mendorong tangan Soonyoung agar menjauh, Wonwoo kembali membenahi sweaternya.

"Oh, i-ini, tadi malam Jungkook bilang kau heat jadi dia ingin menginap. Tetapi luka lecet ini, k-kenapa bisa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh, biarkan aku membantumu." Setelah bertukar tempat Wonwoo mulai melakukan apa yang dititahkan Soonyoung, "Hey, untuk apa kuas itu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menunjuk kepada alat keterampilan kerja yang disiapkan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku akan membuat jeli sastra."

"Apa?"

"Ya, kuas-kuas ini untuk membentuk kaligrafi di atas jeli yang sudah beku."

"Tintanya?"

"Dengan cokelat putih yang sudah dilelehkan, lalu aku akan memberinya pewarna makanan."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

Setelah setengah jam menyelesaikan masakan yang diselingi candaan dari Soonyoung—Wonwoo sangat bersyukur karena hampir tidak ada kecanggungan tadi—mereka akhirnya terduduk di ruang tamu.

Soonyoung yang belepotan tepung—entah kenapa bisa ada tepung, dan keagungan Wonwoo karena berhasil keluar dari dapur dalam keadaan mulus tanpa gores sedikitpun. Karena sebagian besar yang memasak tadi adalah Soonyoung, Wonwoo menyerah karena pegal mengaduk setelah sepuluh menit dan kepanasan berhadapan dengan kompor.

Wonwoo itu biasanya hanya makan ramyeon atau mie cup yang memasaknya hanya memerlukan teko elektrik, Wonwoo itu sangat payah memasak—mungkin karena _mindset_ nya mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin menjadi omega.

"Jadi, dalam rangka apa kau buat keterampilan seperti itu?"

"Aku bersama teman-teman di klub akan menjualnya dan dananya akan disumbangkan ke panti asuhan di ujung jalan. Tetapi yang aku buat ini masih percobaan, jika berhasil produksi besarnya akan dilakukan di restoran milik keluarga temanku."

"Ooh." Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Tetiba Wonwoo teringat tujuan awal dia berkunjung. Sungguh Wonwoo merasa malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menampung Jungkook tadi malam Soonyoung."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku."

Entah dari mana perasaan canggung ini datang, dia ingin berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf atas perlakuannya selama ini. Ego Wonwoo meninggi lagi, tetapi dia harus mengatakannya.

"Mengenai itu.."

"Apa?"

"T-Terima kasih atas semuanya d-dan," Kalimatnya tertahan, sekali lagi ego merenggut optimisnya. "M-Maaf."

Soonyoung tersenyum simpul penuh pengertian, dia mengusap bahu Wonwoo di sofa yang berada di sampingnya. "Kau tidak salah apapun, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku."

Setahun melakukan kompromi membuat mereka semakin dewasa. Mengurangi tuntutan, meredam emosi, semua hal yang menciptakan disosiatif sudah diakomodasikan sehingga penyelarasan dapat mereka capai.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, dan Soonyoung hanya dapat berkata "Terima kasih banyak."

"Tetapi Jihoon sangat menyebalkan, kenapa dia tidak bilang-bilang dulu kalau kau adalah alphanya. Dan kau, apa yang kau pikirkan karena langsung mengklaimnya? Kita masih remaja, masih kecil, astaga!" Wonwoo menatap jengah Soonyoung, ingin dia mencubit wajah itu atau menjambak rambutnya, tetapi Wonwoo tahu diri dan harus menjaga jarak dengan Soonyoung.

"Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya. Maafkan aku." Kali ini Soonyoung mengatakannya tanpa ada ekspresi, suaranya bergetar dan dia terlihat kalap.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan gantian mengusap bahu Soonyoung, kini giliran Wonwoo yang menenangkannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sisa waktu berdua mereka habiskan dalam diam. Ini pertama kalinya mereka saling berdiam diri, biasanya selalu ada Soonyoung yang dapat mencairkan suasana. Seperti Wonwoo, Soonyoung juga sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Akhirnya Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Ah! Apa kau ingin makan di luar?" Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kencang dari Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Soonyoung sudah pulang beberapa waktu lalu demi menyelesaikan tugas keterampilannya. Sementara Wonwoo memilih tuk menikmati milkteashakenya dan memesan beberapa makanan lagi. Saat sedang hikmat dengan pesanannya mata Wonwoo menangkap sosok di ambang pintu yang baru saja menciptakan bunyi lonceng di pintu masuk.

Wonwoo panik kala menatap manik tajam yang juga mengarah padanya itu, dia tersenyum sejenak kemudian berjalan dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Saat dia merasakan kupingnya panas maka Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menunduk dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menatap manik itu lagi. Sosok itu tersenyum teduh seperti keakraban sudah menjadi bagian dari diri mereka.

Saat Wonwoo akan berkata dia malah berucap, "Kau sangat manis kalau diperhatikan baik-baik." Mengusak surai malam Wonwoo dan tertawa hambar.

Dan sukses Wonwoo dibuat malu karenanya. Sosok tadi duduk di hadapannya dan memandang lekat manik kelam milik Wonwoo.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, bagaimana kau dapat menemukanku?" Tanya Wonwoo heran.

Dia memajukan kursi yang agak kekecilan dengannya itu, "Relasi adalah investasi. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka cafe, I rather choose restaurant." Sambil membolak-balikkan kertas menu.

"Hey, aku meminta kau mengenalkan diri."

"Oh. Namaku Kim Mingyu."

Setelahnya hening menyapa.

Wonwoo ingat kejadian malam tadi, dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terulang. Wonwoo takut, mengakui alpha dihadapannya adalah seorang _fate_ untuknya tetapi seolah kejadian lalu adalah suatu hal tak layak yang ditampiknya. Jadi Wonwoo berusaha menyembunyikan luka lecet di tangannya dengan menarik-narik lengan sweater yang dia pakai.

Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata di sana yang akan mendesdruktifkan pertahan yang dia punya. Setelah Mingyu sedikit bercakap dengan seorang _waitress_ wanita berstatus beta dan memesan makanan pandangannya dia tetapkan kepada Wonwoo lagi. Dan Wonwoo tidak dapat menolak untuk tidak balas menatap manik alpha dibuatnya.

Lelaki bersurai _espresso shade_ di hadapannya menatapnya intens alih-alih menusuk. Dia menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, inchi demi inchi memulai gerakan halus demi mempertemukan tangan mereka. Dia ingin meraih jejari Wonwoo, menautkannya dan membaca pikiran omega lewat manik kelam di sana.

Adalah cara klise yang selalu dilakukan tiap-tiap alpha sebagai kemampuan khusus mereka. Mereka akan menguras pertahanan omega lalu merasuki pikirannya, mensugestikan apapun kehendak yang diinginkan alpha, lalu omega akan terjatuh dan tidak dapat menolak perintah apapun. Merosok ke dalam palung penuh tuntut milik alpha.

Tetapi Wonwoo sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh alpha-alpha lainnya, jadi Wonwoo sudah kebal dengan jurus murahan semacam ini. "Kau ingin menghipnotisku, alpha? Cara yang pasaran sekali." Dan Mingyu tersentak karenanya. Dia duduk tegak dan mengusap rambut sisi kanan-kirinya bersamaan, dalih karena ketahuan oleh Wonwoo ingin mensugestikannya.

Mingyu tertawa dan menjawab, "Kau to the point sekali." Lalu duduk santai lagi.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau dapat menemukanku?" Seperti mengancam, sebenarnya Wonwoo sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Lelaki dihadapannya adalah orang yang sama yang telah melakukan praktik _bdsm_ padanya malam tadi.

Wonwoo menampilkan ekspresi datar sebisa mungkin, berharap agar rasa takutnya tidak terbaca. Miris.

"Aku yakin seseorang akan mengembalikan mobilku di sini, dan aku sudah dapat melihatnya di parkiran jadi aku mampir kemari dahulu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan bau omega ini lagi, ah yang semalam lebih baik." Lalu meletakkankan selembar kertas di atas meja, dilipat membentuk persegi dengan panjang sekitar empat senti masing-masing sisinya.

.

Carat Cafe

9 Am

.

Wonwoo membulatkan mata, tulisannya jelek sekali dan dia yakin itu tulisan yang dibuat-buat.

"Lalu aku melihatmu, jadi aku berasumsi kalau orang itu mencoba mempertemukan kita dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Jadi katakan padaku, siapa alpha tadi malam yang membawamu?" Kata Mingyu menjelaskan, dia melirik Wonwoo penuh selidik. Sesekali mengantarkan jagung katel ke mulutnya melalui jemari panjangnya. Wonwoo agak malu sebenarnya, Mingyu memesan makanan yang khusus untuk di bawa pulang. Mungkin itu alasan dia lebih memilih pergi ke restoran karena dia tidak mengerti tentang peraturan makanan di kafe.

"Siapa, yang membawaku? Bukankah kau?" Wonwoo berdecak kasar, lelaki tak bertanggung jawab di hadapannya malah membuat _gesture_ seolah anak umur lima tahun yang limbung ketika diajarkan tentang norma.

"Aku yakin kau bermalam dengannya. Kau sedang heat, pasti dia orang yang selalu menuntaskan keadaanmu sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Aku bersumpah, aku masih perawan. Dan aku tidak mengerti tentang alpha siapa yang kau maksud."

Mingyu tertawa getir, satu tangannya dia guanakan tuk menutup seperempat bagian atas wajahnya. "Kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Percakapan mereka terputus karena seorang _waitress_ perempuan tadi membawakan pesanan Mingyu, meletakkannya di atas meja dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Mingyu, sungguh bau Mingyu sangat kuat.

Mingyu sebagai seorang alpha dengan wajah manis dan tampan secara bersamaan juga tubuh penuh yang ideal, serta setinggi seratus delapan puluh lima adalah definisi dari sempurna. Wonwoo akui dia tidak suka gelagat perempuan yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya itu.

Wonwoo mendengus dan itu menyadarkan _waitress_ tadi lalu segera meninggalkan mereka. Sementara Mingyu hanya tersenyum tertahan melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang sangat baru untuknya.

"Kau meminta praktek pendisplinan padaku." Dan Mingyu masih terkekeh.

Pendisplinan?

.

.

.

 _"Ikat aku.."_

.

.

.

"B-Bukan begitu! A-Aku hanya takut jika aku melukaimu." Wonwoo melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia tercekat dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

Helai perhelai benang seperti memory muncul di kepalanya. Semuanya.

Mingyu yang menggendong Wonwoo dari hutan pinus, membawanya ke parkiran lalu memasukkannya ke mobil demi menyembunyikan _pheromone_ nya. Wonwoo yang meminta Mingyu untuk diikat agar tidak mencelakainya, karena Wonwoo bisa sangat agresif saat heat karena dia pernah mencakar seorang alpha sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sedang heat hyung, kau mengajakku bergumul semalam."

"A-Apa?"

"Tidak ingat?"

"Tidak mungkin, selama ini aku selalu mencelakai mereka."

Mingyu masih mengunyah dan memasang tampang penuh tanda tanya, menuntut kejelasan dari omega di hadapan. Sementara Wonwoo masih mencoba-coba mengingat, dia kepayahan dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak pernah menyerahkan diriku kepada siapapun, aku bersumpah." Wonwoo takut. Sekali lagi. Dia menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak diketahui, dia tidak ingin terbaca, tidak ingin kejadian itu menimpa lagi.

"Tapi tadi malam berbeda." Mingyu menambahkan. Dia menatap manik Wonwoo lekat-lekat. Menyadari kerisauan dalam diri Wonwoo, tanpa sadar mengamit lengan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau ingin tahu kejadian rincinya?"

.

.

"Aku berkata seperti itu?" Wonwoo bertanya nanar.

Mingyu mengangguk secara pasti, dan dia meyakinkan Wonwoo bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah benar. Bukan hipnotis, bukan sugesti.

"Biasanya jika omega heat, seluruh tubuhnya diambil alih oleh omega mereka untuk mengurangi rasa sakit." Wonwoo berkata pelan. "Aku tidak percaya dengan keputusan omegaku." Tambahnya lagi.

Jadi yang dilakukan Mingyu adalah mepererat kaitan jemari mereka, mempertemukan kontak mata dan menelusupkan segala apa yang ada dalam kepalanya kepada omega agar dia terjerumus oleh seluruh kehendak Mingyu.

"Omega, katakan kau menginginkan ku."

"A-Aku.." Wonwoo tidak dapat mengalihkan matanya, pancaran mata Mingyu seakan mencengkram erat iris matanya agar tidak beralih kemanapun.

"Katakan omega, kau menginginkan ku." Mingyu mendominasi, dia hampir berdiri dan menatap erat manik kelam itu. Trik murahan, yang ternyata dapat memengaruhi Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, permisi." Wonwoo akan pergi, namun Mingyu mencegahnya. Tangan mereka berkaitan dan tidak ada keinginan dari diri Wonwoo untuk melepas tautan itu.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya kala melihat bercak merah di lengan pemuda yang lebih tua. Dia menyingkap sweater bagian lengan Wonwoo dan meniti apa yang ada di sana.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya. Wonwo takut, memang. Karena perbuatan Mingyu tadi malam kepadanya tidak dapat dikatakan terpuji. Itu hampir mencelakainya dan sudah melukai dirinya. Tetapi dia lebih takut jika harus goyah dari prinsipnya. Wonwoo tidak membutuhkan siapapun dan tidak akan mau.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji kali ini tidak akan ada ikat pinggang, paksaan, cemooh dan lainnya." Kata Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo hampir hanyut dengan kata-kata itu, tetapi dia malah menyapu lengannya dan meminta agar Mingyu melepas tautan itu.

"Wonwoo hyung," Wonwoo kembali memasang wajah datar lagi, ingin segera terlepas dari situasi ini.

Akhirnya Mingyu beringsut berdiri dan melepasnya, entah kenapa hati Wonwoo merasa sakit ketika Mingyu menyerah untuk mencegahnya pergi. Dia melepas kaitan tangan mereka, merelakan untuk Wonwoo agar pergi. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Seperti kejadian-kejadian terdahulu. Saat dia mencintai keluarganya sangat besar dan berakhir membuangnya di kota, saat dia dengan sabar menantikan statusnya dan menahan diri terhadap tindakan bullying di sekolahnya, saat dia dengan sepenuh hati mencintai Soonyoung dan bersahabat dengan Jihoon namun pada akhirnya mereka berdua mengkhianatinya.

Wonwoo menyerah dan akan pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya penuh kasih dari punggungnya. Dia mempererat pelukan itu dengan menekan dada Wonwoo, alih ingin menyentuh apa yang ada di dalam sana, hati Wonwoo. "Ceritakan semua padaku. Ceritakan lah, Semuanya. Segala yang sudah kau pendam selama ini. Kau tidak sendiri Woonwoo, kau sudah tidak sendiri." Dan sukses Wonwoo dibuat tersentuh hatinya, dia mencengkram lengan kekar Mingyu yang mengalung di tubuhnya. Wonwoo juga merasakan dada bidang Mingyu yang menempel erat pada punggungnya, dan perasaan mendamba itu muncul. Sekali lagi.

Wonwoo menangis. Dia rindu keadaan seperti ini. Di mana seseorang dapat menyentuh hatinya yang mengakibatkan dirinya dapat menceritakan seluruh keluh kesah dan membuatnya nyaman, bergelung dengan emosi tetapi surut kala menumpahkan segala remang kabut dendam dalam hatinya.

Itu Mingyu, setelah sekian tahun dirinya terisolasi di kota untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo dapat membuka hatinya. Bukan ayah atau ibunya, bukan Jihoon ataupun Soonyoung, ini adalah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya tetapi sudah mengetahui bahwa dia ditakdirkan untuknya.

Wonwoo menjerit melepas seluruh kesumat dalam hatinya, dia mencengkram lengan Mingyu yang sudah beralih menuju lehernya.

Wonwoo yang dibuang keluarganya, Wonwoo yang diasingkan di kota, Wonwoo yang selalu diejek, Wonwoo yang dikhianati Soonyoung dan Jihoon, Wonwoo yang selalu dipermainkan oleh alpha-alpha di kampus.

Setelah sekian menit Wonwoo terdiam, Mingyu buka suara, "Sudah lega? Jadi kau mau jadi omegaku." Dengan wajah semerah tomat karena menangis, dan mata membengkak dia menghadap Mingyu nanar. "DI MIMPIMU!" Lalu meninju hidung Mingyu.

Mingyu terhuyung dan limbung, bibirnya mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Sementara Wonwoo mati-matian menahan senyum simpul sembari berlari menuju pintu keluar.

 **Continuer**

 **.**

 **Words: 3.984**

* * *

Thanks so much untuk yang sudah follow, favorite dan review!

Gimana chapter ini? Gak galau kan? Oh ya, aku gak pernah janji update seminggu sekali loh ya, chapter ini aja baru banget aku tulis dari dua hari lalu karena sakin banyaknya tugas. Janjinya adalah Mingyu akan menjadi heal bagi Wonwoo dan di chapter ini sudah ada benih-benihnya/mueheheh/. Tadinya aku sudah ketik cerita lain untuk chapter ini, tapinya kurang bagus dan akhirnya empat ribu words aku hapusTT

Jujur aja aku males update hahaha, entah karena apa, padahal jalan cerita dan latar belakang setiap tokoh sudah melekat di kepala aku. Apa cerita ini akan lanjut atau nggak tergantung otak aku ya, ga ada inspirasi untuk merangkai jalan ceritanya, tidak termotivasi, tiddak bergairah, hadududuh kenapa aku males bgt ngelanjutinnya hahaha, feelnya sudah terbang hiks, gak tau lagi deh akunya...

Keep RnR!

 **Salam,**

 **Mieux**


	6. Prejudice Again

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega —meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and languange.

 **Fantasy,** drama, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Prejudice Again**

 **.**

"Aku tidak percaya dengan omegaku lagi, dia mengkhianatiku." Malam itu Wonwoo menginap di rumah Jisoo, dia yakin lelaki berstatus beta itu bisa menemaninya dan mampu memberikan masukan hangat yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Jisoo juga ahli membantunya memberikan jalan keluar dari tiap-tiap masalah yang selalu diceritakan Wonwoo kepada lelaki keturunan eropa tersebut.

Wonwoo berputar-putar di atas _fantoni chair_ yang sedang dia duduki, satu kakinya dia lipat dan kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan _game candy crush_ di _smartphone_ nya. Sementara Jisoo sedang berkutat dengan komputernya untuk menyelesaikan artikel mengenai kependudukkan sebuah suku di suatu desa yang masih menjadi misteri. Fokusnya tidak terpecah meskipun tengah mengerjakan blognya, dia tetap dapat menelan seluruh kalimat Wonwoo dan bisa memahaminya.

Jisoo memutar _fantoni chair_ nya malas dari menghadap ke komputer beralih tuk menghadap kepada Wonwoo, "Apa kau serius? Kali ini apa masalahmu?" Katanya tenang, matanya mendelik kasar berbanding terbalik dengan suara sehalus sutranya.

Kini Wonwoo sudah duduk di atas sofa dengan bahan kulit berwarna cokelat milik Jisoo, dia merebahkan dirinya namun matanya masih tidak terlepas dari layar _smartphone_. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kau tahukan kalau aku tidak menginginkan alpha, tetapi belakangan ini omega di dalam diriku seperti, kau tahu? Mereka sepertinya ingin bertemu dengan alpha yang belum lama ini aku kenal, padahal kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan omegaku seperti berteriak-teriak: Romeo! Romeo!" Lalu mendengus kasar dan menendang-nendang pada udara, seperti akan menendang omeganya sendiri.

Jisoo tertawa dan ikut duduk di sana, memaksa Wonwoo untuk terbangun demi memberikan tempat kepada sang pemilik rumah. "Aku yakin dia adalah takdirmu. Alphamu." Kata Jisoo seraya mencuil pada dagu Wonwoo, dia menggodanya demi mendapatkan reaksi spontan yang Jisoo harap. Dan benar saja, Wonwoo kalap dan wajahnya berubah jadi merah. "Sepertinya aku benar."

Mata Wonwoo membola dan memasang ekspresi tak terbaca, entah antara marah atau kesal, "Kau tidak betul-betul benar." Cerca Wonwoo, berusaha agar keinginan di dalam hatinya tak terbaca.

Jisoo masih menggoda Wonwoo dengan menyebut-nyebut kata 'alpha Wonwoo' sehingga Wonwoo malu dibuatnya. Wonwoo tahu ini salah, dia ingin berdiri sendiri, tidak bergantung pada siapapun dan menjadi pribadi yang tegar. Masih dengan pendiriannya yang dulu, tetapi akan goyah karena omega berkata yang sebaliknya, dan apa yang diinginkan omega adalah mutlak tak bisa dikekang oleh si pemilik raga.

Wonwoo merotasikan matanya malas, mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Jisoo omong-omong, dengan ornamen klasik; dinding yang di cat krem, lampu remang dan beberapa interior yang terbuat dari kayu ceri dan jati. Meninggalkan kesan tentram yang menenangkan, seperti ruang konsultasi di dalam pusat rehabilitasi para pengidap depresi, cocok untuk beberapa orang yang stres karena menanggung beban mental.

Semuanya atas permintaan Jisoo, sesuai pribadinya yang tenang dan agamis. Dia tahu menetap di rumah Jisoo adalah keputusan yang tepat, Jisoo tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Wonwoo dan tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari Wonwoo. Jadi yang dilakukan Wonwoo adalah segera berdiri dan seolah beracting berjalan melihat-lihat barang-barang estetik di kamar itu sealami mungkin agar tidak diketahui tujuan aslinya adalah mencari sesuatu yang dapat dia jadikan untuk bahan balasan mengejek.

 _Voila!_

"Apa kau menyukai Seungchol hyung?" Sambil melambaikan sebuah bingkai, di sana ada gambar Jisoo yang sedang dirangkul oleh Seungchol, sepertinya habis menikmati malam tahun baru.

Jisoo menekuk tubuhnya ke belakang alih-alih agar terlihat santai padahal tidak, dia bahkan memasang wajah _relax_ yang terkesan dibuat-buat sehingga ketahuan sekali dirinya sedang gugup. "Kau salah, kami hanya teman _travelling_."

"Hmm?" Wonwoo melengkungkan bibirnya hingga membentuk busur, meyakinkan Jisoo bahwa dia tidak percaya. Tetapi Jisoo malah mengindikasikan sesuatu yang lain, dia yakin bahwasanya Wonwoo dapat ditipu semudah itu.

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, dia tidak ingin mengusik privasi antara Jisoo dan Seungchol. Dan Wonwoo tidak ingin mengingat hal tadi untuk sisa hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Seungchol dan kekuatan psikisnya, juga apalagi terlibat dengan Jeonghan yang terkenal sangat dingin dan memiliki label sebagai pacar dari si vampir kelas bangsawan. Dia ingat Jeonghan hampir membakar hutan di belakang kampus saat dia marah. Seperti Seungchol, Jeonghan juga seorang vampir kelas bangsawan dan memiliki kekuatan psikis, yakni menciptakan api.

Awalnya Jisoo berpikir kalau Wonwoo sedang mengada-ada, tetapi semenjak dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah Jisoo mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh tentang omeganya yang berkhianat atau prinsip tak masuk akalnya bahwa dia ingin berdiri sendiri. Wonwoo butuh psikolog, adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang menancap di otak Jisoo. Dia khawatir bagaimana Wonwoo akan merawat dirinya setelah ini. Tahun depan merupakan tahun terakhir Jisoo di kampus dan dia akan melanjutkan program s2 sekolah bisnis di Amerika, dia tidak tahu akan seperti apa Wonwoo tanpanya.

"Umm, siapa alpha yang kau maksud, Wonwoo-ya?" Hardik Jisoo, berusaha terlihat senyaman mungkin agar Wonwoo tidak terkejut atau gugup dengan pertanyaan itu.

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo lekat-lekat, otaknya seperti kelinci yang ingin kabur dari topik ini, berkejar-kejaran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh tuntut dari Jisoo. Dia tidak biasanya seperti ini, menanyakan apa yang biasanya bagi Wonwoo tidak nyaman terkait tentang masalah mate.

"Kim Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo lugas, sekenanya membuat Jisoo membulatkan matanya karena kaget, tentu saja.

"Kim Mingyu yang itu? Yang badannya tinggi dan yang kulitnya cokelat itu? Anak fakultas mipa?" Sambil membuat _gimmick_ , Jisoo mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk pada udara, seakan proyeksi holografik ditampilkan di sana.

Wonwoo menatap jengkel akan reaksi Jisoo. Dia terlihat seperti, seakan dunia akan hancur karena dua insan paling bertolak belakang akan dipersatukan. "Ciri-cirinya memang seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi tetapi, aku tidak tahu asal-usulnya sama sekali." Kata Wonwoo. Dia memilih tuk duduk di samping Jisoo dan meletakkan _smartphone_ nya di atas meja komputer.

"Ya, dia anak fisika. Dia alpha baik-baik, berprestasi dan memiliki jiwa patriot. Hey, orangtua kami kolega bisnis asal kau tahu."

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Ya sudahlah."

Rasanya Wonwoo tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh tentang Kim Mingyu, dia ingin menetralkan pikirannya lagi dan segera berpegang kembali pada prinsipnya. Jadi Wonwoo memilih untuk dihadapkan oleh topik lain dengan memancing Jisoo agar menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mengenai alphamu itu, dia sudah kuliah bukan? Sekarang bagaimana kabar kalian?" Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini sama sekali bukan Wonwoo yang suka mencampuri urusan mate, dia terpaksa menanyakan karena ingin lari dari topik sekaligus mengenal Jisoo sekali lagi.

"Kami baik, sangat baik. Lagipula bulan depan dia akan pindah ke mari." Serentetan kalimat Jisoo luncurkan, mengundang Wonwoo untuk keheranan karena kalimat yang terdengar vulgar barusan Jisoo katakan dengan tenang.

"Apa, kalian akan tinggal bersama?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi, sekali lagi rasa penasarannya mencuat ke permukaan dan membuatnya tak tahan untuk menahan apa saja yang akan melayang dari lidahnya.

Jisoo membuat senyum kecut, meremehkan lelaki di hadapannya. "Kami sudah dewasa Wonwoo-ya, dan akan menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan sebelum aku pergi setelah kelulusan." Kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan menyusul Wonwoo yang terduduk di _fantoni chair_ di depan meja komputer. "Dan hanya kami yang ingin memiliki matelah yang dapat menikmati kehidupan yang menyenangkan itu." Jisoo mengelus surai malam Wonwoo lalu tangannya beranjak turun hingga torsonya, menggodanya atas kalimat barusan.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi, aku tidak dapat menikmati kehidupan yang menyenangkan itu?" Tanya Wonwoo nanar, dia mencengkram tangan Jisoo yang akan menelusupi kerah bajunya.

"Yah, hanya jika kau mengakui alphamu lalu kau dapat menjalani kehidupan menyenangkan penuh dengan nikmat yang aku maksud." Menarik napas, "Mintalah diclaim oleh Kim Mingyu, maka kau dapat hidup seperti panutanmu—sepertiku." Kini Jisoo berbisik pada telinga Wonwoo, berharap _dongsaeng_ nya mengerti apa yang sedang dia coba sampaikan. Jisoo akan pergi dan Wonwoo akan sendiri, setidaknya Wonwoo butuh alpha untuk melindunginya—itu menurut Jisoo. Jisoo tidak akan bisa tenang tanpa alpha di samping Wonwoo, dia ingin Wonwoo menghancurkan seluruh pertahanan yang dia buat dan mematahkan prinsip yang dia punya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengidentifikasikan mu dengan cara seperti itu. Kau adalah kakak yang aku percaya dan kuanggap bisa memecahkan masalah, bukan menghasutku agar luluh dengan bajingan alpha." Kini Wonwoo berkata sarkas. Dia sudah lama tidak bergaul dengan Jihoon, tetapi dia teringat pada omega itu dan sepertinya mengimitasinya sedikit bukanlah masalah besar.

Jisoo terpaku akan jawaban Wonwoo. Dia benar, sejak kapan Jisoo suka menghasut seperti ini? Tidak Jisoo bukannya menghasut, dia hanya menawarkan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Wonwoo, yaitu Kehidupan tanpanya tetapi bersanding dengan seorang alpha. Atau kehidupan yang sama saja seperti sekarang, bedanya Wonwoo tidak ada Jisoo untuk memecahkan masalah-masalahnya dan harus mampu mempertahankan diri jika dirinya tidak ingin berurusan dengan alpha.

Tetapi Jisoo tahu, sekeras apapun omega bertahan, suatu hari dia akan luluh juga pada alpha—baik pada matenya ataupun bukan, dan Jisoo tidak ingin Wonwoo luluh pada sembarang alpha tetapi dia tidak ingin juga Wonwoo menghabiskan sisa hidupnya seorang diri. Setidaknya Kim Mingyu yang Jisoo kenal adalah seorang lelaki berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan memiliki latar belakang yang baik pula; prestasi cemerlang, IQ di atas rata-rata dan mampu mengerjakan hampir segala hal dari berbagai bidang. Kim Mingyu adalah definisi dari sempurna, dan Wonwoo yang ceroboh tetapi keras kepala sangat cocok diluluhkan oleh sosok seperti Kim Mingyu.

"Aku tidak ingin menghasut atau apa, tetapi kau harus memikirkan kebutuhan omegamu juga, percayalah. Kau tidak boleh egois Wonwoo. _No offense_." Dia mengangkat satu tangan karena tangannya yang lain sedang dicengkram oleh Wonwoo. Dan Jisoo akui, cengkraman itu berhasil membuatnya meringis, sejak kapan Wonwoo suka unjuk kekuatan begini? Yang Jisoo ingat Wonwoo memang beberapa kali menyerang alpha yang memanfaatkannya kala dia sedang heat, tetapi ini adalah Jisoo, bukan orang-orang yang sama yang sering melecehkannya.

"Apa kau bisa melepas tanganku sekarang?" Mungkin Jisoo lupa menyalakan _air conditioner_ atau malam ini akan turun hujan, dia rasakan atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa berat dan tatapan mengintimidasi Wonwoo sirat akan kebencian. Jisoo merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulit dan seakan kengerian melahap dirinya kala dihadapkan oleh onyx rubah itu, namun apapun akan dia lakukan untuk membantu _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya tersebut.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo tersentak dan melepas tangan Jisoo, "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar." Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada hal lain. "Sebaiknya aku pulang." Lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Wonwoo, sudah malam!" Teriak Jisoo, sebenarnya ini masih pukul delapan tetapi dia khawatir dengan kelakuan Wonwoo yang semenjak datang ke rumahnya gelagatnya sudah sangat aneh. Jisoo takut Wonwoo yang sedang tidak stabil emosinya pulang sendirian dan diganggu oleh orang lain.

Wonwoo pergi tanpa mengucap apapun, dia hanya menutup pintu dengan kasar lalu beranjak meninggalkan mansion milik keluarga Jisoo.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Jisoo adalah benar. Perkataan-perkataannya tadi terngiang di kepala Wonwoo. Mengenai kehidupan yang menyenangkan dan penuh nikmat, juga kebutuhan biologis tubuhnya menyangkut omega di dalam dirinya.

Wonwoo egois, dia akui memang benar adanya. Wonwoo melakukan ini karena dirinya sudah dibuang, ditelantarkan, dan dikhianati. Dia tidak ingin kejadian-kejadian itu terulang, Wonwoo tahu rasanya terbang setinggi langit dan dijatuhkan ke dalam palung. Sakit. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

Tetapi tawaran Jisoo tadi cukup menggodanya. Wonwoo juga menginginkan kehidupan yang menyenangkan, bersama seseorang yang menyayanginya dan memeluknya erat tidak memedulikan alasannya. Dia juga muak dengan tubuhnya, yang selalu kesakitan kala heat karena membutuhkan objek pemuasan. Dia tidak menyalahkan Jisoo yang membuatnya berpikir kalap seperti ini, tetapi membuka hati sedikit apakah tidak apa?

Wonwoo takut dijatuhkan. Lagi.

Wonwoo ingin percaya. Lagi.

Tetapi percaya tanpa dijatuhkan, apakah pernah ada?

.

.

Wonwoo mengeratkan _coat_ kulit panjang yang dia pakai. Udara malam cukup menusuk kulit dan keputusannya pergi di malam hari adalah keputusan yang cukup konyol. Dia hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Karena jujur saja, apa saja yang dikatakan Jisoo selalu Wonwoo telan bulat-bulat, tetapi sugestinya tadi adalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya berpikir hingga kedua kali.

Setelah melamun dan berpikir di taman dekat alun-alun dia memilih kembali ke rumah melewati jalan raya, karena jalan alternatif melalui gang bukanlah ide bagus, sebab semakin malam akan semakin banyak perbuatan tak senonoh terjadi di sana.

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan beberapa toko kelontong sudah akan tutup, digantikan oleh beberapa tempat hiburan malam yang akan hendak buka. Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan jaketnya kala beberapa alpha dan beta melakukan _catcalling_ padanya. Tetapi gelagatnya seakan menampilkan artian di baliknya, Wonwoo berjalan angkuh dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung dan wajahnya yang khas dengan ekspresi datar dia dongakkan. Namun sepertinya beberapa orang tadi tidak keberatan atas sikap Wonwoo, mereka tetap menggodanya bahkan ada yang hampir berjalan menghampirinya kalau saja Wonwoo meng-iyakan ajakan mereka.

Dia tiba di salah satu restoran malam, bukan restoran sembarang karena yang dia tahu restoran itu juga memiliki hiburan malam di bawah tanahnya. Sebuah gedung dikamuflase hingga tingkat lima puluh lima seakan tempat tersebut memang difungsikan sebagai tempat bisnis biasa, di mana kontrakan-kontrakan disewa untuk dijadikan toko.

Tetapi yang membuatnya terhenti bukan karena pendeskripsian barusan tentang restoran cina tadi. Dia melihat Mingyu keluar dari pintu utama menggunakan setelan jas dan berbicara pada seorang beta yang diasumsikannya sebagai pelayan. Kemudian perkatan Jisoo muncul lagi di kepalanya.

Pakaiannya saat ini cukup formal dan terbilang sah untuk menemui lelaki yang disinyalirkan Wonwoo sebagai alphanya itu. Saat Wonwoo akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang jalan demi menemui Mingyu dia tercekat kala seorang omega yang Wonwoo kenal sebagai senior di kampusnya berjalan berdampingan dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu merangkul omega tersebut di pinggang dan dengan mesra membukakan pintu mobil dan membantunya masuk. Dia bahkan rela tidak memalingkan wajahnya pada siapapun selain omega yang masuk ke dalam mobil barusan.

Wonwoo hanya tergagu dalam diam melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dan dia bersumpah kala Mingyu akan memasuki pintu penumpang yang lain dia melihat Wonwoo. Tetapi senyum yang tadi ditampilkannya pada omega barusan berubah menjadi senyum mengejek kala memandang Wonwoo, dia kedapatan tertawa dan segera meringsekkan dirinya nyaman ke dalam mobil tersebut. Duduk berdampingan dengan omega tadi. Tanpa menyapa bahkan memedulikan Wonwoo.

"Brengsek. Baik-baik dari mananya?" Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyebrang dan kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulang. Bahkan dia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan perkataan Jisoo lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Wonwoo berangkat menuju kampusnya. Dia tidak ada jadwal kelas untuk hari ini, tetapi Wonwoo tidak ingin menganggur seharian di apartemennya. Dia memiliki novel baru karangan author favoritnya, dan akan membacanya di auditorium milik gedung fakultasnya. Agak nyeleneh memang, hanya saja Wonwoo sedang tertarik untuk mencari suasana baru, dan bertemu orang-orang baru di sana mungkin dapat menjernihkan pikirannya sekali lagi.

Wonwoo sudah terduduk di tepi panggung keramik dan menselonjorkan kakinya, menyender pada sisi tirai pementasan dan meletakkan kopi susu panas yang baru dia beli saat di kantin tadi di sebelah tungkalnya.

Satu halaman.

Dua halaman.

Tiga halaman.

Empat halaman.

Lima halaman.

Wonwoo bosan. Genre _romance_ karangan _Loupthegreat_ adalah yang terbaik, tetapi kali ini _Loupthegreat_ sedang mencoba peruntungan baru dengan mengarang genre _daily life_ , dan Wonwoo yakin dia akan menemukan pelajaran yang dapat dia petik di sana. Namun konflik-konflik yang ada pada dirinya sama sekali tidak dapat dia temukan keselarasannya dalam buku itu.

Solusi katanya bisa datang dari mana saja, tetapi solusi untuk permasalahannya hanya Wonwoo sendiri yang bisa memecahkannya. Karena tiap-tiap individu memiliki masalah yang berbeda, dan sikap masing-masing individu ketika menghadapi masalah adalah kunci bagaimana mereka akan dapat menemukan penyelarasan. Dan Wonwoo adalah salah satu dari individu itu.

Dia tahu benar dengan masalahnya, bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya, dan siapa yang dapat menjadi pilihannya untuk menyudahi pemikiran getir tak berujung ini. Kim Mingyu. Apa orang itu dapat menekan paham bahwa Wonwoo tidak menginginkan siapapun? Tetapi perbuatannya malam tadi bersanding dengan omega lain adalah yang terburuk dan berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataan Jisoo bahwa Kim Mingyu adalah lelaki baik-baik.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ Wonwoo hyung. Tumben sekali, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Itu Hansol, lelaki blasteran amerika yang tetiba saja menghampirinya. Siswa jebolan alumni di sebuah sekolah menengah internasional yang belakangan ini dekat dengan Wonwoo. Seorang manusia.

"Oh, hanya baca buku. Hai apa kabar." Tidak ingin bertanya sebenarnya, hanya saja sebagai formalitas Wonwoo memilih untuk beramah-tamah dengan menyapa dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aku baik." Katanya lugas. Pemuda itu terduduk di sebelah Wonwoo, pancaran matanya hanya berpaku pada Wonwoo. Dari ujung kaki hingga kepala tidak terlepas semuanya Hansol teliti. Semua orang menyukai Hansol. Dia ramah dan suka menolong, tetapi perlakuan Hansol terhadap Wonwoo adalah neraka bagi tiap mahasiswa. Mereka tidak suka omega kebanggaan mereka didekati pria lain—walaupun itu hanya manusia biasa, dan beberapa tidak menyukai Wonwoo yang dapat dengan mudahnya diakrabi oleh Hansol. Hansol itu idola omong-omong, namun dia lebih mementingkan pendidikan dibanding kariernya.

Wonwoo menyadari hal itu, dan memang memilih untuk tidak terlalu berdekatan dengannya. Saat Wonwoo akan beranjak untuk meninggalkan Hansol lengannya ditarik, "Wonwoo hyung, mari kita berbincang." Ajakan yang terkesan moneter itu berdengung-dengung memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

 _Apa-apaan bocah tanpa ekspresi ini?_ Monolog Wonwoo. Selain itu Hansol sudah beranjak setengah, dan akan berdiri untuk mencegah Wonwoo pergi kalau dia masih akan menjalani niat awalnya untuk kabur.

"Hm. Baiklah." Jawab Wonwoo. Dia kembali mendudukan dirinya, dan masih risih akan perlakuan Hansol yang masih memancarkan pandangan menguliti yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Seakan menginterogasi tawanan sekutu lawan ketika berperang yang limbung karena berhasil ditangkap.

"Apa kau baik? Kantung matamu sangat kentara." Kata Hansol, mencoba seramah mungkin memedulikan Wonwoo meskipun Wonwoo hanya memberikan respon mengangguk.

Hansol suka sekali menanyakannya hal-hal yang tidak penting bahkan sampai mengorek informasi mengenai dirinya. Karena Hansol tidak berbahaya baginya dan hanya merupakan manusia biasa maka Wonwoo tidak keberatan dengan sikap mau tahu Hansol, sepanjang lelaki itu bisa menutupi kegelisahannya atas peristiwa kemarin. Dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Hansol layangkan padanya, dan tercekat pada satu pertanyaan.

Hansol baru saja menanyakan keadaan Wonwoo dan seperti apa rutinitas hariannya, namun pertanyaannya yang satu ini cukup membuat Wonwoo heran. "Bagaimana kabar alphamu?"

Wonwoo membolakan matanya dan menenggak ludahnya sendiri, hampir saja tersentak kalau saja Hansol tidak memegang tangannya sedari tadi.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sudah menemukan alphaku?" Tanya Wonwoo nanar, pandangannya melebihi tatapan tajam Hansol padanya.

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, datar—dengan kelopak mata yang membola dan senyum lebar hampir memenuhi wajah. Pancaran tatapan yang sama. Tanpa lenguh sedikitpun ataupun merasa takut kala kalimat penuh tanya Wonwoo luncurkan padanya. Hansol hanya tersenyum dan sisa perhatiannya dia alihkan kala beberapa mahasiswi melengking padanya, melambaikan tangan dan kembali menatap _onyx_ kelam yang menuntut kejelasan kepada Hansol.

"Jadi benar."

"Apanya yang benar?"

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan alphamu. Selamat. Aku menantikan kemajuan." Bersamaan setelah itu Hansol menjabat tangannya penuh rasa bangga dan beranjak menuju kerumunan di sudut ruangan, merupakan teman-teman Hansol dan beberapa mendelik saat tatapan mereka bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Hansol barusan, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa tujuan lelaki yang satu itu mengorek-ngorek segala hal tentang privasinya. Tetapi Wonwoo tidak ingin ambil pusing. Wonwoo adalah _wolf_ , Hansol adalah manusia biasa. Masing-masing dari mereka pasti memiliki hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus dibandingkan perbincangan barusan.

"Hey Wonwoo!"

 _Astaga sekarang apa lagi?_

Tiba-tiba saja Jun sudah di samping Wonwoo dan menyapanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook melahap habis makanannya ketika dia rasa kelasnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Siang itu dia menghindari keadaan bising dengan tidak memakan makanannya di kantin yang bertempat di gedung balai meski dia tahu murid baru diwajibkan menemui pendamping senior di sana. Sifat dasar Jungkook yang membenci pelajaran-pelajaran tertulis membuat dia muak untuk mendengar pendampingnya berbicara mengenai topik yang akan mereka diskusikan tentang pelajaran yang akan dibahas.

Saat itu hampir pukul sebelas dan dia masih termenung di bawah pohon lavender di taman kampusnya, lebih tepatnya taman gedung fakultas ilmu kebudayaan karena anggota murid baru belum boleh menginjakkan kaki di fakultas mereka sampai masa ospek selesai, jadi selama satu setengah bulan siswa baru akan ditempatkan di gedung sama yang dekat dengan gedung balai untuk penyesuaian dan pengenalan diri. Dia belum terbiasa dengan pelajaran yang ditekuninya sekarang karena sangat banyak teori.

Jungkook tiga tahun sekolah berburu dan tiga tahun sekolah alam. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mengejar pemuda itu segitu jauhnya sehingga dia berakhir di Universitas Seoul Cerelois, bukannya melanjutkan pendidikan sekolah tinggi di bidang yang dia mau, yakni sebagai atlit atau _backpacker_.

Lalu dia melihat kakaknya keluar dari gedung fakultas kebudayaan bersama seorang alpha. Mereka berpisah setelah Wonwoo menepis tangan alpha yang sedari tadi menahan pergelangannya. Jungkook menikmati sedikit cekcok mulut yang sama sekali tidak dapat dia dengar apa isi pembicaraan di sana, tetapi dia yakini Wonwoo sedang mencoba menolak ajakan alpha itu.

 _Typical Woo hyung sekali._

Jungkook mengenal Wonwoo, sangat. Dia bisa menyimpulkan sikap kakaknya setelah mereka tinggal bersama setelah sebulan lebih.

Tidak ada omega yang dapat menolak seorang alpha seperti Jun, senior yang Jungkook kenal ahli dalam bidang wushu dan pemenang medali emas dalam kompetisi rancang mekanik beberapa waktu lalu, hanya Jeon Wonwoo yang sanggup menolak.

Jadi dia memaklumi pemandangan beberapa meter di hadapannya beberapa menit lalu.

Lalu dia melihat seorang pemuda. Tidak jauh setelah perdebatan kecil Wonwoo dengan alpha tadi pemuda itu mempertahankan _SLR_ nya di tangan bertempat di pangkal hidung. Dia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah bangku taman mencari gambar yang pas menurutnya untuk diambil. Mengambil foto Wonwoo setelah pertengkaran ringan tadi. _Stalker_? Jadi Jungkook sebagai adik yang baik tidak diam saja melihat perilaku pemuda itu.

Dia mengambil langkah cepat di mana pemuda yang disebutnya _stalker_ tadi menyembunyikan diri. Jungkook sengaja berjalan dari sisi kiri agar seseorang itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya sehingga dia tidak kabur dan Jungkook akan mudah menegurnya, atau menyapanya mungkin. Sepuluh meter di depan Jungkook sudah di hadapkan dengan sosok itu, dan mencium bau manis familiar itu. Seorang omega. Omega yang sudah lama tidak dia temui.

Jadi Jungkook meraih pergelangannya lalu melipatnya ke belakang pemuda itu, pemuda itu terjatuh dengan dagu menghadap ke rumput dan pandangan nyalang berpendar di udara. "Ah! Sial! Siapa kau?" Omega itu berontak, sialnya cukup kuat.

Bukannya Jungkook lemah, tidak. Jungkook kuat, sangat. Dia memiliki otot _bicept_ yang tercetak jelas, enam tahun sekolah di bidang jasmani membuat dia mahir dalam mempertahankan dan membela diri serta memiliki tubuh kuat melampaui alpha lain yang hanya mengenyam pendidikan biasa. Tetapi omega di bawahnya yang sedang Jungkook kunci sekarang bisa berontak sangat kuat dan Jungkook terkekeh terhadapnya, "Kau masih cukup kuat hyung."

Pemuda di bawahnya terdiam kaku, "S-siapa kau?"

Jungkook akhirnya melepasnya setelah dia berhenti berontak. Jungkook menarik lengan pemuda itu sehingga dia duduk berhadapan dengannya. " _Miss me_?" Jungkook membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Pemuda itu merotasikan matanya malas, "Diam homo. Aku ingin bekerja." Pemuda itu bersimpuh membelakangi Jungkook, dia mencoba kembali ke posisi semula untuk mengambil gambar lagi.

"Ah _shit_. Lensa _SLR_ ku jadi retak. Kau harus menggantinya." Sambil mengutak-atik _SLR_ yang dia pegang.

Jungkook tersenyum masih dalam keadaan duduk di atas betisnya, "Kau harus memenuhi hakku dulu."

Lalu pemuda itu tercekat dan menatap Jungkook angkuh, " _Fuck_. Apanya yang hakmu? Kau pikir aku siapamu hah?" Berbisik yang cukup nyaring tetapi Jungkook tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan dirinya gentar setelah dihujat habis-habisan tadi.

Jungkook menelaah dalam-dalam pertanyaan tadi dan menjawab, "Kau adalah Kim Taehyung. Omegaku." Hening beberapa saat, "Saat itu aku berusia lima belas dan kau usia tujuh belas. Kita bertemu di Brazil ingat? Saat itu ada kontes berburu di sana dan kau satu-satunya peserta omega pejantan dari asia."

Taehyung mengerjap tidak percaya, "Dalam mimpimu." Lalu membenahi peralatan kameranya.

"Kau sedih karena aku mobilisasi dari sekolah berburu ke sekolah alam di luar negeri bukan? Aku sudah kembali kok." Ucap Jungkook, dia menunggu reaksi Taehyung atas ucapannya karena dia selalu paham apa yang Taehyung maksud berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya.

"Apa kau tuli?" Hampir beranjak kalau saja Jungkook tidak menahan tangannya agar dia tetap tinggal.

"Kau berhutang padaku." Sambil menampikkan tawa jengah, "Kau adalah mata-mata kampus, entah apa yang akan murid-murid dengar tentangmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku sudah melacakmu cukup lama. Kau masuk perguruan ini karena ingin menjadi seorang jurnalis, kau mengikuti klub mading dan organisasi kesiswaan tetapi tanpa kau ketahui kau telibat dengan dewan." Namun diinterupsi, "Apa? Lepaskan! Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook menarik Taehyung semakin keras sampai dia terjatuh terlentang di rumput.

Jungkook melangkahi tubuh Taehyung, berhenti di atasnya dan mengurung kepala Taehyung agar manik cokelat madu di sana menatap miliknya juga, "Apa kau sadar tindakanmu merugikan orang lain? Dan yang kau curi informasinya itu adalah, kakakku." Ucapnya lugas, sekenanya membuat Taehyung tergugu menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Kau melanggar privasi orang lain, kau mengganggu kenyamanan publik." Taehyung ingin berontak, tetapi wajah Jungkook yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, dan hidung mereka yang hampir bersentuhan membuat dadanya merasakan panas dan menjalar hingga wajah. "Kau juga menuruti keinginan dewan atas nama kesiswaan yang selalu berakhir merugikan murid-murid di sini. Dan terakhir, kau telah membuat marah adik dari orang yang kau intai—Jeon Wonwoo." Manik Taehyung berkaca, dia tidak menyangka kalimat-kalimat itu akan mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook, itu bukan Jungkook yang Taehyung kenal.

Jungkook membebaskan Taehyung setelah dia menindihnya, dia termenung sebentar sampai akhirnya bicara. "Maaf, omega. Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutinya, dia hanya bertindak di luar batas dan aku harus meluruskannya." Jungkook membelakangi Taehyung, dia tidak ingin menatap wajah itu karena dia merasa bersalah telah mengintimidasi Taehyung meski bukan itu yang ingin dia lakukan.

Tetiba saja lengan baju Jungkook ditarik dari belakang, "Maafkan aku juga, alpha. Aku tidak tahu dimanfaatkan dewan seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu maksud di baliknya sungguh. Aku kira aku diminta mengambil foto kegiatan sehari-harinya untuk data personal siswa dan, majalah bulanan kampus." Jungkook tersenyum dan menghadap Taehyung.

"Dan, aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah kakakmu."

"Kau berjanji akan keluar dari organisasi kesiswaan?" Kemudian Taehyung mengangguk, kacamata bulat hitamnya dia atur agar kembali ke posisi awal.

"Bagus." Kemudian menangkup kepala Taehyung agar menempel dengan dadanya.

Sepertinya Jungkook akan membolos dulu kali ini.

Tetapi kegiatan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook ditarik hingga terjungkal. Taehyung hanya bengong saja karena terkejut dan lelaki yang menarik Jungkook barusan memandang rendah pada Taehyung, "Jauhi adikku dasar jalang!"

 **Continuer**

 **.**

 **Words: 4.** **144**

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah fave, favorit dan follow/Love you Gaes/Ditunggu lagi kritik dan sarannya!*hug*

Gimana chapter kali ini? Aku sedang mencoba gaya baru btw~ Oh ya kepala aku belakangan pusing, sepertinya akan lama update untuk ke depannya. Tapi doakan aja supaya cepet sembuh hehehe.

 **Syupit:** Wonu bukannya jual mahal, dia emg gk mau dijual hahha!

 **Guest:** Seseorang, kan ada ciri-cirinya tuh..

 **kimi:** Orang yg spesial!

 **adellares:** Bukan bahan pelecehan juga sih, biasanya alpha cuma mau nolongin omega yg lg kesakitan pas heat. Tp ya gitu, mereka suka kelepasan gara2 aromanya ituu~ Mingyu n Wonwoo sdh slg sadar kok kalo mereka itu fatedmate./yeaaay!/

Mind to RnR?


	7. Move A Bit

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega—meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and languange.

 **Fantasy** , drama, friendship, family, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Move A Bit**

 **.**

Sesuai kesepakatan, seminggu penuh Mingyu akan meminjamkan huracan miliknya sebagai ganti balas budi karena telah menghancurkan LaFerrari Taehyung—itupun jika mobil Mingyu kembali dari hasil rampasan alpha kemarin. Ketika Taehyung mendapati secarik kertas pagi hari selanjutnya di kotak pos yang isinya beralamatkan sebuah cafe berikut waktu yang sudah ditetapkan, dia mendelik girang karena mobil Mingyu akan kembali, jadi dia dapat menagih janji sepupunya itu.

Taehyung harus menemui seseorang sebagai perwakilan kakaknya—Kim Namjoon untuk urusan bisnis malam ini bertempat di sebuah restoran cina di dekat alun-alun kota. Seorang _client_ ataupun kolega sang kakak dalam _project_ bisnis pengembangan infrastruktur kali inilah yang memaksa bertemu karena urusannya mendesak tetapi Namjoon sedang tidak ada di tempat maka Taehyung terpaksa menggantikan dirinya. Taehyung tidak bisa seleluasa itu memakai huracan milik Mingyu, bocah itu bisa saja menguliti Taehyung kalau tahu sesenti saja ada kecacatan akibat dia yang membawanya. Jadi Mingyu akan menemani Taehyung menemui tuan Wu si pembuat janji di restoran cina malam ini. Bersama seorang supir pribadi keluarga Kim yang hampir tidak pernah dipakai jasanya tetapi masih dipekerjakan.

Urusan bisnis berjalan dengan lancar. Taehyung hanya bengong saja sebenarnya kala tuan Wu memeresentasikan tentang proyek pengerjaan tanah aluvial di kota A yang akan mereka babat sebagai perantara jalan. Tetapi ada Kim Mingyu yang berbaik hati meladeni segala keterangan dari tuan Wu.

Mereka keluar dari ruang VIP dan menuju pintu utama di mana huracan milik Mingyu menunggu. "Aku tidak percaya perusahaan Namjoon hyung juga bekerja untuk negara." Kata Mingyu. Dia puas setelah berunding dengan tuan Wu, pasalnya segala usul Mingyu diterima mentah-mentah oleh orang itu, berdasarkan dokumen dari Namjoon yang menjadi otak mereka untuk bahan _meeting_.

Taehyung menatap Mingyu kebingungan, "Akuuu, tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Sambil menyipitkan matanya dia berkata kemudian. Bersiap menuju lobby yaitu ruang pemisah antara restoran cina dan klub malam. Jujur saja, Taehyung tidak memiliki bakat dalam mengurus perihal terkait bisnis Namjoon, dia sangat payah.

Tetiba saja Mingyu menempelkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung. Mengeratkan tangannya di pinggul yang lebih tua dan mendekatkan perpotongan leher mereka, berusaha membagi aromanya. Taehyung hanya diam saja karena mengetahui apa yang sedang sepupunya lakukan, Mingyu mencoba menanggalkan bebauannya pada tubuh Taehyung agar orang-orang di pub baik alpha ataupun beta tidak melirik padanya. "Mingyu sudah cukup, kau membuatku geli."

Mingyu semakin menarik Taehyung ke dalam kungkungannya, tentu saja Taehyung kaget bukan main saat Mingyu mendadak melakukan itu. Tetapi Taehyung hanya diam saja kala sepupunya kembali mendaratkan pegangannya pada pinggul Taehyung, alih-alih agak naik hingga pinggang.

"Yah, hanya pemerintah yang boleh merampungkan tanah seperti itu." Sambil mengeratkan pegangannya kembali.

Taehyung tidak risih sebenarnya, dia suka sekali berdekatan dengan alpha dan itu membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin karena Taehyung sudah terbiasa bergaul dengan alpha kala dia tiga tahun sekolah berburu saat sekolah menengah atas. Dan berdekatan dengan Mingyu yang notabene adalah sepupunya sendiri sama sekali bukanlah masalah besar. Mingyu suka mendadak protektif kalau keluarganya sedang dalam keadaan tidak terbilang baik, seperti Taehyung yang sedang dikelilingi alpha dan beta di lobby seperti ini. Yah walaupun Taehyung sama sekali tidak keberatan sedang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Dan kita harus waspada, jangan sampai pertanahan di daerah barat diutik." Itonasinya diberatkan, kali ini cengkraman di pinggang Taehyung sudah beralih fungsi. Bukan untuk melindunginya lagi melainkan, memperingatkan Taehyung.

"A-Aku tahu." Kata Taehyung, tercetak jelas ekspresi ketakutannya saat Mingyu berkata demikian. Taehyung tidak suka posisi ini, di mana dirinya diharuskan mengganti posisi Namjoon untuk meeting dengan _client_ penting kala kakaknya memiliki urusan lain. Salah intuisi sedikit saja bisa tamat riwayatnya.

Saat keluar dari restoran Mingyu beranjak lebih dulu lalu bercakap sebentar kepada pelayan dan memberikan sejumlah tip, dia akhirnya kembali ke dalam dan merengkuh Taehyung lagi untuk segera membantunya memasuki mobil. Mingyu akan menuju pintu penumpang bagian lain kalau saja matanya tidak sengaja melihat omeganya, Jeon Wonwoo. Terlihat seperti akan menyebrang dan mata mereka saling bertemu, Mingyu menyunggingkan seulas senyum padanya. Tidak lama setelah itu Taehyung memanggilnya karena ingin cepat pulang, jadi Mingyu segera memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung di kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

.

.

Pagi harinya Taehyung mendapati panggilan dari pihak kesiswaan, lagi-lagi dia diminta untuk mengambil gambar seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Sudah setahun dia menekuni pekerjaan ini dan akan melanjutkannya jikalau dia terus mendapat upah yakni uang atau, alkohol jika perlu.

Namun rupanya dia sedang sial. Dia ketahuan sedang menguntit Wonwoo oleh adik dari Jeon Wonwoo sendiri, dan itu adalah kecerobohannya yang pertama kali terjadi. Selama ini Taehyung selalu melancarkan misinya dengan sukses. Tetapi yang menjadi buah dari keterkejutannya yaitu, adik dari Wonwoo adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook—alpha dari Taehyung, adik dua tingkatnya di komunitas berburu kala dia sekolah menengah. Mereka secara kebetulan bertemu saat kompetisi berburu di brazil, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan bagaimana menjadi omega yang sesungguhnya. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi sesekali dalam jejaring sosial media, setelah itu Jungkook hilang tanpa kabar yang Taehyung ketahui dari temannya yang lain bahwa Jungkook sudah pindah keluar negeri. Tanpa pertanggung jawaban padahal Taehyung sudah mulai menerimanya, meskipun secara teknis mereka hanya bertemu sekali dan dipisahkan oleh jarak bahkan belum saling mengakui.

Jadi untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang bercampur dengan bahagia ketika bertemu setelah sekian lama, dia berpura-pura untuk tidak menatap matanya. Berusaha mati-matian agar Jungkook tidak membaca apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Namun rupanya itu adalah langkah yang salah. Jungkook malah memarahinya karena Taehyung sudah berbuat tidak baik terhadap Wonwoo. Dan detik-detik setelah itu Taehyung yang biasanya batu jika dinasihati untuk pertama kalinya mendengarkan perkataan seseorang, yakni alphanya—Jeon Jungkook.

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ekskul jurnalistiknya, tidak peduli lagi dengan persatuan kemahasiswaan dan akan segera mengundurkan diri dari organisasi itu meskipun dia akan mendapat konsekuensi.

Kenyamanan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Wonwoo dengan hingar-bingarnya memisahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dia juga mengumpat Taehyung dengan sebutan jalang. Taehyung sadar selama ini dia memang berengsek sudah menguntit serta menerobos privasi Wonwoo, tetapi darimana sebutan jalang itu menjadikan dasar bagi Wonwoo berkata barusan?

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melabrak Taehyung. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sudah mulai mengitari dirinya. Taehyung menatap nanar pada Wonwoo berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

" _Wow. What did you just said? Bitch!_ " Dengan suara berat yang kelewat santai Taehyung mencoba bersikap tenang, dia berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang menyatu dengan debu dan tanah.

Taehyung menjilat bibir lalu melebarkan senyumannya, menatap Wonwoo sangat santai bahkan terkesan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tetapi hanya Jungkook yang dapat mengerti arti dari tatapan itu. Taehyung tidak suka apabila harga dirinya terancam, dan baru saja seseorang mengatainya jalang. Jadi jangan harap Taehyung akan melepas Wonwoo padahal dirinya sudah menyesali perbuatannya menguntit Wonwoo selama ini.

"Kau!" Dia berteriak nyalang. Menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam keahliannya. Kemudian Wonwoo berjalan sangat lambat mengitari tubuh Taehyung.

Jungkook mengusak rambutnya kasar. _Apa yang sebenarnya kedua omega ini pikirkan?_ Mereka akan berduel di hadapan Jungkook, dan Jungkook bersumpah dia tidak memiliki bakat dalam melerai. Biasanya Jungkook akan menjadi pihak yang memanas-manasi lawan namun tidak kali ini, kedua pihak yang sedang berseteru adalah Taehyung—omega Jungkook, dan Wonwoo—kakaknya.

Jungkook juga tidak ingin terlibat dalam perkelahian ini karena dirinya hanyalah murid baru di kampus. Dia bukannya akan mendapat surat peringatan tetapi yang paling parah dia akan di _drop out_ mengingat dirinya masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa baru masa ospek, jadi Jungkook tidak ingin mempersetankan apapun saat ini demi kedua omega yang sedang bersitegang di hadapannya.

Kedua omega itu sudah bergumul beberapa kali dan Jungkook melihat kalau Taehyung sudah hampir shift, sementara Wonwoo sudah mengeluarkan cakar-cakar di tangannya.

Tubuh Taehyung dipenuhi dengan goresan sementara Wonwoo ternyata pandai mempertahankan diri sehingga hanya pakaiannya saja yang terkoyak. Jungkook mengenali Taehyung, dia ingat kalau Taehyung itu hanya bisa menyerang tidak memedulikan keadaan baik diri maupun lawannya dan mengabaikan kepentingan pertahanan. Itu sebabnya Taehyung yang sebenarnya pandai dalam perihal fisik tidak bertahan lama di sekolah berburu.

 **Shift! Shift! Shift! Shift!**

Siswa-siwa di sekitar mengorak untuk menyemangati Taehyung juga Wonwoo. Mereka sudah hampir shift dan itu akan memperchaos keadaan.

"Sekarang kau ingin menggoda adikku? Wah kacau sekali dirimu!" Wonwoo mencoba memanas-manasi Taehyung. Entah kedapatan dari mana, Wonwoo sudah dapat menemukan sisi lemah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menyerang tanpa mempertahankan diri, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Taehyung dia tidak suka direndahkan lalu pertahanannya juga tipis jadi memudahkan Wonwoo untuk menyerang.

"Bisa kau tutup mulut manismu sebentar? Aku bisa membuatnya menganga lebih lebar dan kau tidak akan suka." Jawab Taehyung. Lengan-lengan si sekitar siku sampai jari-jarinya sudah ditumbuhi rambut kemerahan, matanya menyalang berwarna kuning menyala, gigi-gigi taringnya sudah menyembul panjang dan akan merobek bibirnya sendiri kalau dia tidak segera shift.

 _Ini gawat_. Taehyung tidak akan bisa dihentikan amarahnya kalau sudah shift, dia dapat merobohkan apa saja pasangan duelnya mengabaikan apakah itu diperlukan atau tidak.

"Woo hyung. Jangan! Kau tidak akan bisa!" Teriak Jungkook, dia menghampiri keduanya berusaha untuk melerai mereka. Kali ini persetan dengan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa baru, dia hanya mengharapkan keselamatan kakaknya dari Taehyung. Jungkook berkali-kali menarik Wonwoo namun diabaikan, dia meladeni Taehyung dengan ikut shift. Sekarang kedua omega itu sudah sempurna menjadi sepasang wolf yang akan melakukan battle. Sementara Jungkook di ujung terpaku, berusaha meminta tolong kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya agar perkelahian ini ditengahi saja.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ada dua omega yang sedang berkelahi di taman karena memperebutkan alpha." Itu Eunha, menyapa Mingyu dan Seokmin yang sedang makan bersama di kantin. Gedung balai tiba-tiba saja menjadi sepi dan itu mendorong Mingyu untuk bertanya pada Eunha yang kebetulan melewati mereka. Seokmin hanya mengangguk kala mendengar jawaban dari Eunha dan masih menikmati makan siangnya.

Sampai beberapa menit Eunha tertahan di sana Seokmin buka suara, "Kau tidak menonton? "

Eunha memutar matanya malas, berakhir menatap Seokmin dengan mata disipitkan. "Kalau aku menonton mereka tidak mungkin aku berada di sini."

Mingyu tertawa melihat interaksi kedua orang itu. Eunha yang sedari tadi menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan baik malah mendadak seperti robot yang perilakunya monoton kala dihadapkan dengan Seokmin. Tetapi Seokmin tidak terpancing emosinya, dia malah tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang super cerah.

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak tertarik untuk menonton perkelahian di sana?" Sambil menunjuk pada arah pintu keluar, yang sejatinya perkelahian tersebut tidak terlihat sedikitpun dari dalam gedung balai.

"Iya, nanti." Lalu meninggalkan Seokmin juga Mingyu menuju counter untuk membeli makanan.

Seokmin hanya mendengus tertahan dan Mingyu terbelalak takjub lalu bertepuk tangan ria akan respon Eunha. Untuk mengalihkan rasa jengkelnya terhadap Mingyu Seokmin melahap bakso ikannya bulat-bulat lalu berusaha mengunyahnya dalam-dalam meski dia kepayahan dan hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Kau lucu." Mingyu berkata setelah melihat tingkah Seokmin. "Kenapa omega yang tertarik padamu selalu berkilah seakan mereka membencimu?" Mingyu juga menghabiskan makanannya, meski dia lebih banyak mengerjakan kuesioner yang diberikan seorang senior padanya untuk diisi.

Seokmin tertawa jengah, meski wajahnya secerah harapan namun tidak dengan nada suaranya kali ini. "Jangan jatuh terlalu dalam bung," lalu mengusak bahu Mingyu yang dibuat terkekeh karenanya.

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama kala keduanya menyelesaikan sebuah angket yang diberikan oleh seorang kakak tingkat pagi tadi. Mereka baru saja meyelesaikan kelas pagi dan akan melanjutkan kelas lagi setelah makan siang, tetapi teringat akan angket yang dibagikan jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk singgah lebih lama dan menyelesaikannya dengan pendapat murni masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menonton?"

"Apa?"

"Dua omega yang sedang berseteru itu."

Dan sukses Mingyu terbahak atas usulan Seokmin. Mingyu tidak suka melihat omega bertarung sejujurnya. Dan dia adalah orang pertama yang sangat terbuka dulu ketika Taehyung meminta mundur dari sekolah berburu di akhir tahun krisisnya. Mingyu berpikir kalau seharusnya omega itu dimanja, dibuat menjadi sebaik mungkin bukannya beradu jotos perihal fisik.

Seokmin tersenyum dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kau lihat sana." Sarannya lagi. Mingyu yang awalnya tertawa girang keheranan terhadap perilaku Seokmin mendelik keheranan, sejak kapan Seokmin bisa memasang senyum sendu seperti itu. Mingyu merinding sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk menuruti saran temannya itu.

.

.

Di sana Mingyu melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berseru, bahkan ada yang sampai bertaruh atas jagoan mereka. _Orang-orang gila_ , pikir Mingyu. Dia menerobos kerumunan itu dan mendapati Jungkook yang sedang duduk terpaku dengan tangan yang menyanggah tubuhnya. Dia terlihat kacau dan tidak berdaya, matanya merah sembab dan ada bekas cakaran di baju bagian lengan kanannya.

Berjungkit lalu berjongkok di sebelahnya, dia mengusak surai malam Jungkook demi menenangkannya. "Wah, kau sepopuler itu ya?" Untuk meringankan atmosfer di sekitar mereka akhirnya Mingyu menyapa Jungkook yang sedang kacau. Itu bukan Jungkook yang biasanya. Jungkook itu gagah dan penuh percaya diri, Mingyu sampai bingung kenapa Jungkook malah terlihat kepayahan begitu hanya gara-gara dua omega memperebutkannya. Bukankah Jungkook itu tampan dan sedari dulu terkenal sehingga bukan hal aneh lagi jika dirinya diperebutkan oleh banyak omega? Sebagai teman seangkatan yang baik Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghibur Jungkook.

Menyadari kedatangan Mingyu maka Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Seperti kesetanan dia menarik-narik baju Mingyu dan membujuk dia agar menolongnya, "Mingyu, kakakku akan mati. Aku mohon tolonglah." Cicitnya seraya menunjuk pada pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi sebagai gerbang pembatas antara kampus dan hutan.

Mingyu terpaku beberapa saat, matanya terpejam berusaha menghirup aroma di sekelilingnya. "Wonwoo. Kakakmu adalah Jeon Wonwoo, Jungkook?" Tanya Mingyu nanar, dia mencium bau manis Wonwoo dan Taehyung yang bertabrakan. Indranya tidak tumpul dan dia tahu jelas kalau ini adalah bau Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba saja dua serigala berlari bersautan, saling serang, saling menjatuhkan. Mingyu berinisiatif untuk maju lebih dulu, di antara kedua serigala itu menengahi kegiatan mereka berdua. Mingyu tidak gentar, dia adalah alpha dan selamanya tidak akan takut pada omega. Wonwoo, serigala yang bersurai seputih salju terpaku menatap Mingyu. Sementara Taehyung masih mendaratkan cakar-cakar tajamnya pada tubuh mulus Wonwoo.

Tidak butuh waktu lama tubuh serigala Taehyung dihantam oleh serigala alpha berwarna hitam legam yang tidak lain adalah Jungkook. Di saat lengah seperti itu Mingyu juga menghantam tubuh Wonwoo agar dia tidak berontak lagi, tanpa shift Mingyu mengeratkan tangannya dari belakang punggung Wonwoo sampai bunyi 'tuk' tulang belakang terdengar. Karena merasa tidak berdaya dengan kukungan tangan Mingyu maka Wonwoo menyudahi shiftnya. Wonwoo masih meracau seperti orang mabuk sementara Mingyu menarik lengannya, menjauh dari kerumunan dan mengajaknya ke dalam gedung.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau mau dirimu terluka?" Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam karena tidak memiliki ide untuk membalas perbuatan Mingyu.

Wajahnya lebam di beberapa bagian dan pakaiannya terkoyak seperti gembel. Mingyu tidak dapat menoleransi perkelahian omega dalam bentuk apapun, dia benci jika ada yang berkelahi apalagi itu menyangkut omega dan keluarganya.

Taehyung dan Wonwoo adalah omega.

Taehyung juga keluarga Mingyu.

Dan premis-premis itu adalah perpaduan yang sempurna untuk menguatkan hipotesis mengenai Mingyu.

Mingyu kenal betul Taehyung, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil dan tahu tentang perilaku Taehyung—yang meski suka memporak-porandakan hubungannya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia tidak dapat berkelahi di luar ring, dia terus akan diam namun hanya turun tangan bila merasa terusik akan penyangga dirinya yakni fondasi yang disebut-sebut orang sebagai harga diri. Dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat Mingyu salahkan adalah omega di hadapannya. Meski Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa masalah mereka, tetapi Wonwoo adalah omega Mingyu dan Mingyu memiliki hak untuk diberitahukan tentang kejelasan perihal masalah mereka.

"Wonwoo hyung, beritahukan aku ada masalah apa?" Setelah keheningan yang dia rasa cukup lama, karena Wonwoo hanya mematung menenggelamkan kepalanya Mingyu berkata.

Wonwoo sesekali melirik pada Mingyu meski berakhir menundukkan kepalanya lagi, dan Mingyu yang tidak sabar atas perlakuan Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama. Dia meraih dagu Wonwoo dan mempertemukan mata mereka. Wonwoo tercekat namun berhasil menutupi rasa canggungnya dengan mengernyitkan satu alis, memasang tampang polos sehingga Mingyu tidak dapat membaca Wonwoo yang sedang gugup. Dia menatap iris kelam itu dalam-dalam dan mengimitasi ekspresi Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkejut dan wajahnya merah total, Mingyu mengetahui segala bentuk usaha Wonwoo untuk berusaha bersikap tenang atas jantung di balik dadanya yang berdegup kecang karena alpha.

Mingyu bertanya lagi, "Ada apa dengan kau dan Taehyung?"

Satu mata Wonwoo menyipit, ekspresi malu-malunya seketika berubah drastis saat rahang di sana dikeraskan. Menatap Mingyu dingin dengan tatapan khas Jeon yang tajam dan menusuk. Dia meraih tengkuk Mingyu, menariknya meski lambat dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Mingyu maju dengan perlahan penuh antisipasi, menuruti tuntutan tangan omega pada tengkuknya agar dia memajukan tengkoraknya menghadap pada wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu meniti segala hal menarik yang dapat ditangkap kedua bola matanya; dari rambut Wonwoo yang sekelam malam, menuju dahi putih yang agak tertutup poni, lalu iris mata hitamnya yang mengkilap dihiasi kelopak yang runcing, hidung bangir Wonwoo, dan berakhir pada bibir tebal berwarna peach alaminya meski agak pucat dan butuh jilatan di sana agar berwarna cerah dan bertekstur lebih lembut lagi kalau dia ingin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bibir mereka bertemu. Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati sensasi yang datang kala kedua belah labia kenyal merah milik Mingyu dipertemukan dengannya. Meski bibir mereka sama-sama tertutup rapat dan tiada reaksi berarti dari yang lebih muda tetapi mereka melakukannya dengan benar.

Akhirnya Mingyu mendaratkan kedua telapaknya di pinggang Wonwoo, mendaratkannya semulus dan senyaman mungkin agar kegiatan mereka tidak terganggu. Berusaha memahami segala dedikasi yang Wonwoo sedang berusaha sampaikan padanya. Mingyu mengobservasi otaknya sendiri berusaha menciptakan segala ide tentang apa yang Wonwoo perbuat sekarang. Apa dia sedang membujuk Mingyu agar tidak memarahinya? Mingyu tidak yakin akan sikap Wonwoo yang penjilat seperti ini—dia baru mengenalnya selama seminggu dua hari—tetapi jujur saja, cara Wonwoo sangat bagus dan itu berhasil meluluhkan amarah Mingyu.

Dari tengkuk, Wonwoo mengalihkan pegangannya pada wajah Mingyu lalu memisahkan wajah mereka sehingga ciuman mereka terhenti. Mingyu kecewa dengan keputusan Wonwoo, dia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan penuh iba, meminta lebih. Well Mingyu tahu itu kurangajar, apa yang Wonwoo lakukan barusan bukankah itu adalah keinginan Mingyu belakangan ini? Dan otomatis karena Wonwoo yang memulai itu artinya dia juga menginginkannya, itu pendapat Mingyu.

Wajah yang terpatri di sana melembutkan hati Wonwoo untuk sekali lagi dia mempertemukan bibir mereka, meski ciuman yang kali ini tidak berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya. Mingyu tetap menerima dan beralih mengusap bahu Wonwoo, mengusapnya perlahan penuh provokasi. Lalu tangannya yang lain bergerilya nakal dari pinggang Wonwoo menuju bongkahan bokongnya, meremasnya di bagian yang tepat sehingga menciptakan geraman dari bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak dan tiba-tiba saja saat dia menggeram Mingyu melesakkan lidahnya memasuki belahan mulutnya. Wonwoo ingin mendorong Mingyu di dadanya tetapi kekuatannya meluap seketika ketika mengetahui dada bidang Mingyu sangat keras, dan dia ingin mundur kalau saja dia tidak ingat dirinya sudah terpojok di dinding dan kini berada dalam apitan Mingyu.

Itu hampir satu menit dan Wonwoo betul-betul dapat mengingat bagaimana detailnya. Dimulai dari lidah Mingyu yang mengabseni giginya satu persatu dan berlanjut menjamahi seluruh isi mulutnya. Gusi-gusi Wonwoo di sapa juga dan langit-langit di mulutnya tidak ketinggalan untuk dia usap, sehingga berakhir Mingyu yang kebosanan kini mendorong-dorong lidahnya agar masuk lebih dalam. Meracau di dalam sana mengabaikan eksistensi lidah Wonwoo yang sejatinya pemilik mulut di sini. Wonwoo ikut mendorong juga dengan lidahnya agar Mingyu menyudahi kegiatan itu namun itu malah mengundang Mingyu untuk berbuat lebih jauh ke dalamnya.

Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk dada Mingyu karena kehabisan oksigen. Seperti mengabaikan, Mingyu malah menggigiti bibir atas Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo menarik napas. Dia beralih menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo lebih keras dan itu justru membuat Wonwoo meringis.

"S-Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa dengan kau dan Taeh..umm?" Lalu Mingyu melesakkan lidahnya lagi, meski tidak sepanas tadi tetapi dia tidak mengurangi tuntutannya agar masuk lebih dalam. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya lagi dan berusaha mentolerir sensasi geli yang diciptakan Mingyu.

Setelah puas menikmati mulut Wonwoo dia menjawab, "Apa maksudmu? Dia bukan siapa-siapa..." kali ini Wonwoo mengulum bibir Mingyu, menarik wajahnya lebih dalam akibat tinggi Mingyu yang tidak santai.

Mingyu diam saja saat Wonwoo menjelajahi bibirnya, menciuminya belepotan di sepanjang rahang dan menghisap tepat di balik kerah Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Dua hari lalu kau menyatakan diri sebagai alphaku dan memintaku agar menjadi omegamu, lalu kemarin malam otak Wonwoo yang sudah hampir jernih karena sugesti dari sahabatnya kau buat mengabur lagi." Wonwoo terhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas dan berusaha melemparkan rasa kecewa di hatinya melalui tatapannya pada iris Mingyu. "Kau bilang ingin mengclaimku tetapi masih bersenang-senang dengan omega lain, kau mengkhianati ak..." Lalu bibir Wonwoo dilahap lagi.

Mingyu tidak ingin mendengar suara Wonwoo karena itu akan memperparah keadaannya sekarang, jadi dia memilih untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya menggerilya kulit putih Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggeliat kenikmatan saat labia kenyal itu mengecupi lehernya, sensasi ciuman yang Mingyu berikan sangat berbeda dengan yang dia dapat dari Soonyoung dulu. Entah kenapa kuluman dari Mingyu meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya dan mengundang gairah Wonwoo.

"Kau berbohong Kim Mingyu, aku tidak percaya padamu! Hiks..Pergilah!" Isak Wonwoo. Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo terisak dan mendorong-dorong agar tubuh Mingyu dijauhkan dengannya. Dan Mingyu akui dia tidak merasakan simpati sama sekali ketika airmata jatuh dari kelopak tajam Wonwoo ataupun ketika dia membersit hidungnya dan berakhir dengan dia yang menangkup wajahnya sendiri—malu karena menangis. Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu tetapi tangannya masih menggenggam erat baju Mingyu di bagian bahu, tubuh keduanya merapat di bagian pusat dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk memisahkannya.

"Tetapi tubuhmu berkata yang sebaliknya." Lalu Mingyu merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyesap selangka Wonwoo. Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya untuk kemudian melihat Wonwoo lagi, dia menatap iris kelam di sana yang sudah dilapisi oleh air mata.

"Ayo ke rumahku, kau akan mengenalku lebih baik." Lalu Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju pelataran parkir, mengabaikan isakannya pula wajah Wonwoo yang sudah memerah karena tangis.

 _Bukankah itu imut?_

Mingyu memekik dalam hati, mencoba me- _replay_ segala yang terjadi barusan di koridor gedung balai yang sepi kala Wonwoo menangis karena cemburu akibat Mingyu yang menurut pendapat Wonwoo adalah sudah pergi bersama omega lain semalam padahal baru saja di pagi hari dan kemarin malamnya Mingyu memohon-mohon kepada Wonwoo agar menjadi omeganya atau agar diclaim olehnya. Tetapi pagi ini dia datang dengan perasaan yang memburu karena cemburu, sekali lagi itu pendapat Mingyu.

.

.

Ketika di perjalanan Mingyu mengetahui ada yang salah pada Wonwoo. Dia berulang kali mendesis dan memegangi kepalanya, seperti sedang mengurangi rasa sakit yang melanda—wajar saja karena dia baru kembali usai adu jotos dengan Taehyung. Mingyu yang khawatir akan perilaku Wonwoo hanya dapat memasang wajah iba namun tidak dapat turut menyertakan empati, karena dia sedang menyetir dan akan ada kehebohan besar kalau dia tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat kepada Wonwoo untuk menenangkannya. Maka dia melajukan mobilnya secepat yang dia bisa agar segera sampai di tujuan mereka, rumah Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang terlihat semakin payah dalam mengatur kepalanya agar tidak jatuh beberapa kali pula tersenyum padanya. Dan Mingyu tidak dapat mengambil kesimpulan ada apa dengan omeganya dan sikap tidak konsistennya itu.

Mingyu juga agak awas sebenarnya karena Wonwoo kemarin bersikap sangat dingin padanya bahkan meninju hidungnya hingga bengkok—Mingyu memakai plester pagi ini di hidungnya omong-omong—sehingga ketika dia pulang Taehyung berinisiatif membantu meluruskan hidungnya kembali tanpa manual bahkan atribut apapun—dan itu membuat Mingyu menangis kesakitan selama tiga jam tanpa henti, walaupun hanya terisak tetapi rasa sakit yang melanda salah satu saraf di otaknya yang menstimuluskan untuk merasakan perih menjadi terstimulan lebih hebat—jadi Mingyu menghabiskan sisa siang menuju sorenya dengan menonton film-film baru mengabaikan segala tugas-tugas kuliahnya karena dia jadi tidak mood akibat luka itu. Dan Wonwoo yang melankolis pagi ini bahkan memulai ciuman lebih dulu dengannya menambah keyakinan Mingyu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Wonwoonya. Apa hanya karena cemburu dia jadi sampai seperti itu?

 _Ini seperti, Wonwoo saat malam itu, saat dia sedang terserang heat_. Pikir Mingyu. Tetapi Wonwoo tidak sedang heat sekarang dan Mingyu tahu sekali seperti apa omega kala sedang heat itu.

Mingyu menepikan mobilnya di samping toko es krim, berniat mentraktir Wonwoo karena yang Mingyu tahu tentang omega mereka menyukai segala hal yang manis, dan dia harap itu dapat membangkitkan _mood_ Wonwoo. Dia tahu itu karena Taehyung menyukai eskrim, cokelat dan permen. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar Mingyu ingin segera menggenggam jemari Wonwoo namun ditepisnya, "Apa yang kau pikir akan kau lakukan?"

 _Dia benar-benar kembali ke karakter awalnya,_ pikir Mingyu. Dia sudah mengantisipasi bahwasanya hal ini akan terjadi dan bersiap menunda _reality show_ nya tentang bicara dari hati ke hati bersama Kim Mingyu di dalam mobil selama satu jam ke depan menjadi ayo bicara terus terang sambil makan eskrim selama waktu yang Mingyu pikir tidak akan terjadi karena bisa saja Wonwoo akan meninjunya lagi atau bahkan mengulitinya lebih dulu sebelum mereka mendaratkan pantat mereka di sofa empuk toko itu.

"Mentraktirmu eskrim." Jawab Mingyu singkat dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam lelaki manis di sampingnya.

 _Dia benar-benar labil_ , adalah satu-satunya yang dapat Mingyu simpulkan. Tadi dia seperti menurut apa saja yang akan Mingyu titahkan padanya namun bertranformasi menjadi singa betina bunting yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang mengganggunya dalam jangka waktu tiga detik.

"Kenapa dan kemana kau membawa kami pergi?" Erang Wonwoo, memegangi kepalanya lagi yang sepertinya terasa sakit. Namun ketika Mingyu akan mendaratkan telapaknya juga di bongkahan itu malah ditepis Wonwoo lagi dan itu mengundang rasa jengkel yang lebih muda.

Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak dan mencoba menyusun peristiwa-peristiwa di kampusnya tadi dalam kepala, "Kau berkelahi dengan Taehyung lalu," belum selesai Mingyu bicara Wonwoo menginterupsi dengan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Mingyu. Tetapi Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menyimpannya di depan perut mereka yang kini saling berhadapan namun dipisahkan oleh persneling. "Jangan mengganggu, aku belum selesai bicara. Dan kenapa kau sangat aneh menuntut penjelasan dariku tetapi menyuruhku diam padahal aku baru mengatakan sepersepuluh dari kejadiannya?" Itu pertama kalinya Mingyu berkata sepanjang dan serumit itu kepada Wonwoo, tetapi itu murni kalimat-kalimat yang spontan tersusun di kepalanya karena kesal batin akibat perbuatan omega di hadapannya itu.

"A-Apa aku menang?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengernyitkan satu alisnya dan berkata, "Aku memisahkan kalian berdua. Hasilnya seri, mungkin?" Dan disambut dengan erangan kekesalan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik salah satu dari sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum kecut, menyadari fakta bahwa omeganya menyukai kekerasan.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi, karena semua yang terjadi adalah salah paham dan kesimpulanmu sendiri belum tentu itu benar adanya." Mingyu menuturkan setiap kata dan menanamkan sikap moral pada Wonwoo bahkan tanpa dia sadari. "Itu merugikan banyak pihak, termasuk dirimu sendiri."

"Bisa kita segera makan eskrimnya?"

Mingyu ingin berkata kasar namun diurungkan. Dia juga belum mengetahui penyebab kenapa Wonwoo bersikap labil tetapi daripada berpikir terlalu lama maka dia memilih berakhir mengecup teduh poni legam Wonwoo yang basah akibat keringat dan mengajaknya turun untuk makan es krim. Dia membantu melepas _seatbelt_ mereka berdua dan membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar, sekilas dia memiringkan kepalanya mengundang agar Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama juga.

Jadi tak butuh waktu lama kini keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan dan menikmati es krim yang dipesan masing-masing. Wonwoo meminta dibelikan eskrim tipe _tornado cluster_ —seperangkat eskrim dengan bobot lima ratus gram(belum dengan mangkuknya)—yaitu eskrim berbentuk rumah/lebih tepatnya pecahan genting dan jendela dengan sepuluh varian rasa dan harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah. Mingyu yang tadinya berpikir Wonwoo akan meminta dibelikan _sundae_ atau _waffle_ saja awalnya akan memesan yang sama dengannya, dan dengan _different flavors_ jadi mereka dapat saling bertukar rasa—agar romantis tentu saja—tetapi diurungkan ketika Wonwoo memesan _tornado cluster_ dan Mingyu akan muntah-muntah memakan eskrim model itu sehingga dia malah berakhir memesan makanan yakni _crepes_ yang kebetulan tersedia di toko tersebut.

Mingyu baru tahu satu hal kalau Wonwoo memiliki selera makan yang besar dan cukup menguras dompet, dia tidak dapat menembus akalnya sendiri tentang makanan apa yang Wonwoo konsumsi sehari-harinya? Atau jangan-jangan Wonwoo itu miskin dan jarang sekali makan enak sehingga dia bernafsu sekali sekalinya ditraktir seperti ini?

Tetapi Mingyu membuang jauh-jauh asumsi-asumsi dalam kepalanya tadi tentang omeganya yang akan membuat dirinya merendahkan Wonwoo.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah punya cukup uang untuk mencicipi es krim monster ini. Terima kasih." Katanya lalu tersenyum menatap pada Mingyu dengan mata sipit hingga seperti bulan sabit dan memakan es krimnya lagi.

Mingyu mencoba tersenyum meski itu sangat ditahan oleh sesuatu di otaknya dan malah menciptakan senyum mengerikan yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Wonwoo.

Dan option yang terakhir tadi adalah benar.

 **Continuer**

 **.**

 **Words: 4.545**

* * *

Huaaa ngantuk syekaleh! Semua syukur aku panjatkan kpd Tuhan dan seperti biasa aku akan berterima kasih pada para pembaca walaupun hanya silent readers, favorite, followers, reviewers yg sudah setia mengikuti cerita absurd ini. Terima kasih banyak Ayeflu... Ditunggu kembali kritik n sarannya!

Ke depannya akan ada banyak moment fluff meanie jd siap2 aja haha...

 **Guest:** Hahahahaha oh iya Wonu jg express less yak? Wkwkwkw baru inget,, makasih ats semangat dan ucapannya... Jngan bosan2 n keep review yaa:D  
 **Syupit:** Hehehe, ini meanie mommentnya setengah chapter muehehehe...

 **Guest:** Taehyung, sepertinya ini mudah ditebak?!

 **deeppsooh:** Makasih banyak, keep reading yaa..

 **Guest:** Makasih banget loh wkwk, keep reading!

 _Mind to RnR?_


	8. Principe

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and languange.

 **Fantasy** , drama, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Principe**

 **.**

Matanya tidak dapat melepas sosok itu, seorang omega yang sejak seminggu lalu mengambil alih seluruh atensi milik Kim Mingyu. Dia ingat sekali mata rubahnya mendadak menjadi bulat saat pandangan mereka berpendar di udara lalu berakhir bertabrakan. Lalu caranya menepis Jun di gedung balai sesaat setelah menjadi bahan tontonan di sana setelah menyadari keberadaan Mingyu.

Dia juga ingat betul aroma manis yang menusuk hidungnya tiap mereka berada pada jarak radius sepuluh sampai dua puluh meter. Atau caranya bicara sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang ingin menjadi dominan, lalu kacamata bulat berbingkai emasnya yang selalu dia simpan ke dalam glasses boxnya setelah membaca buku karena dia anggap dia terlihat culun memakai aksesoris itu.

Tidak sampai di sana, Mingyu selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk mampir ke fakultas ilmu pengetahuan budaya tiap ada jam-jam kelas yang kosong, menyeruak dari luar sebagai tamu dan berkamuflase sebagai anggota salah satu kerumunan untuk melihat omeganya. Mengikuti aroma manis yang berakhir pada sebuah gedung perpustakaan di bilik paling belakang bagian literatur yang darimana dia mengetahui kegiatan monoton omeganya dalam membaca buku atau mengerjakan tugas sampai hal-hal sepele bahwa dia suka bergumam sendiri memandang ponselnya dan menyanyikan sebuah nada.

Dia mengetahui betul Jeon Wonwoo yang dia amati seminggu ini adalah omega yang ditakdirkan untuknya kala pertama memandang manik rubah itu dan aroma manis yang menelisik penginderaannya, sugesti yang dikatakan oleh alam kepadanya agar segera menemui Wonwoo sebagai seorang alpha yang sejati.

Dia mengabaikan tugas-tugas dari dosen, mempersetankan kerja paruh waktunya di terminal dan tidak memedulikan akan kewajibannya di dalam keluarga. Nilainya menurun akibat tidak fokus, gajinya dipotong karena datang terlambat dan mulai tidak tahu diri kalau dia sedang menumpang di rumah sepupunya. Dia melupakan sarapannya, makan siangnya dan makan malamnya, tubuhnya kini lebih kurus dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dia tidur lebih malam karena insomnia selayaknya remaja-remaja pada umumnya yang merasakan kasmaran.

Dia berhenti mengkonsumsi vitamin dari dokter bahwa dia membutuhkan asupan vitamin B complex lebih banyak dari siapapun akibat tubuhnya yang boros, semuanya hanya karena seorang Wonwoo yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati sehingga dia tidak mengurus dirinya lagi. Prioritas yang datang mendadak saat dia di usia matang, yaitu untuk menemukan omeganya padahal sebelumnya dia tidak memusingkan hal itu. Mingyu pernah berpacaran jelas, dengan primadona tercantik di sekolah menengah akibat dijodohkan oleh teman-temannya dan berakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mingyu pernah merasakan hormon remajanya berteriak meminta pelepasan bahkan saat dia masih enam belas tahun, dan dengan prestisenya berhasil dia tepis serta dia anggap hanya angin lalu. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, itu lebih besar daripada hormon dan tidak dapat dia pendam atau dia kubur lagi. Otaknya yang masih rasional tidak cukup untuk menutupi rasa penasarannya yang terus tumbuh juga mengembang karena alpha yang menuntut padanya agar selalu diberitakan tentang omeganya.

Itu insting.

Dan hanya Wonwoo yang dapat mengembalikan kewarasan Kim Mingyu.

Dan seperti biasa saat Mingyu mengikuti aroma manis omeganya dia tidak sengaja mengetahui kalau Wonwoo tidak dapat menaiki bus kampus akibat suatu hal sehingga kesempatannya untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Wonwoo bertambah. Dia berjalan bahkan sampai berkilo-kilometer untuk menuju gerbang keluar kampus mereka. Tidak menyadari Mingyu dari kejauhan mengamati dirinya bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Mengkuti aroma manis Wonwoo yang menyengat hingga ke cela-cela hutan pinus kampusnya. Melihat Wonwoo bergumul dengan senior mereka membuat Mingyu hanya dapat menampikkan senyum miris. Menghampiri mereka sebelum tindakan mereka terlampau lebih jauh, dan menyapa Wonwoo untuk pertama kali bahkan sebelum dia mempersiapkan hatinya sendiri. Menelan bulat-bulat suara Wonwoo yang dalam tetapi tidak seberat dirinya, meniti lamat-lamat wajah putih dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu dia tampilkan dan mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa kesan saat dia pertama kali bicara dengannya yaitu Wonwoo adalah orang yang keras kepala. Itu benar adanya bahkan dipertemuan kedua mereka—yang secara kebetulan—Wonwoo tetap tidak mau mengakui bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah _fatedmate_ , sehingga berakhirlah dia dengan meninju wajah Mingyu karena gengsi dirinya yang sangat tinggi. Mingyu hampir putus asa tetapi dia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dari dosen daripada terpuruk meratapi takdirnya yang terus-menerus regress tentang nasib asmara dirinya.

Tetapi adalah sebuah keajaiban siang ini setelah perkelahian Wonwoo dengan Taehyung dia mau-mau saja Minggu undang ke rumahnya. Meski sikapnya sangat aneh dan labil tetapi Mingyu tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu. Dan berakhirlah mereka duduk berhadapan menikmati pesanan mereka masing-masing di toko es krim atas inisiatif Mingyu karena Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak nyaman beberapa waktu lalu.

Mingyu mengamati cara Wonwoo melahap es krim monster pesanannya, mengecap bibirnya sendiri yang diselimuti susu yang berubah menjadi merah terkadang biru setelah memakan gumpalan dingin itu. Atau saat dia menjilat bibirnya agar cairan manis itu tidak berjatuhan bahkan mengalir sampai dagunya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menatapku seperti itu." Kata Wonwoo, mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan menggumpalkannya di atas piring yang dipenuhi lelehan es krim yang tidak dapat Wonwoo sendok lagi.

Bahkan Mingyu tidak sadar sejak kapan es krim Wonwoo sudah habis, dia juga mengabaikan crepes di genggaman tangannya yang baru dia gigit dua kali.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menetralisir otaknya yang untung tidak dia pakai di bagian mana dia selalu memikirkan hal-hal cabul, "Ada apa dengan tatapanku?"

"Kau seperti penderita autis." Menenggak air putih, "Keraskan rahangmu, jangan dibiarkan memble seperti itu." Lalu bangkit dan berusaha merapatkan bibir Mingyu yang agak terbuka.

Mingyu memundurkan wajahnya sehingga Wonwoo tidak mampu meraih wajahnya, mengusap wajahnya yang memang dia biarkan melamun beberapa waktu tadi dan menyikat rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" Masih dengan jemari di rambutnya yang dia sisir ke belakang sehingga dahinya terekspos sempurna dan badan yang melengkung ke belakang.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang mengakibatkan wajahnya panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang kala melihat Mingyu dengan pose seperti itu, serentetan kalimat yang tidak pantas mengaliri otaknya dan itu membuat Wonwoo berpikir yang tidak pantas. Tetapi penampakan tentang gesture Mingyu yang mengundang atensi Wonwoo untuk selalu memandangnya sedang dia lancarkan saat ini membuat panas di wajahnya merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa dia seorang model?"

Telinga Wonwoo menangkap suara seorang wanita yang terduduk di belakang dirinya, melirik sebentar dan mendapati wanita itu menggenggam sebuah smartphone yang dia angkat tinggi-tinggi sehingga ketahuan sekali dia akan merekam atau memotret Mingyu.

Tidak secepat itu, Wonwoo menggeserkan dirinya agar menghadap pada Mingyu untuk menutupi sudut jangkau kamera smartphone itu. Mengabaikan racauan wanita tadi yang mengeluh akibat perbuatannya telah menutupi sosok Mingyu yang ingin wanita tadi potret.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" Kini Mingyu memapahkan wajahnya dengan genggaman tangan kanan yang sudah dia sengkal lekukannya di meja.

"Berhenti melakukan itu!" Seraya menepis lengan Mingyu yang dia pakai untuk memapah wajahnya.

Mingyu tahu apa yang sedang Wonwoo lakukan, jadi dia berusaha memikat wanita-wanita atau omega di sekitar mereka dengan gelagat yang dia buat. Tetapi usahanya yang sesungguhnya adalah mengetahui reaksi Wonwoo atas sikapnya, apakah dia cemburu atau tidak dan ternyata adalah benar.

"Apakah karena aku terlalu tampan dan banyak orang yang memperhatikanku, kau jadi cemburu sehingga protektif?" Mingyu kembali memapah rahangnya di atas meja.

"Aku ingin pulang.."

"Atau ke rumahku."

Wonwoo terkesiap dan menendang kaki Mingyu di bawah meja, Mingyu mengaduh namun diiringi dengan cengiran dan gelak tawa. Sukses menggoda Wonwoo karena ejekannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi dan dia mengangkatnya. "Ada apa?" Mingyu bertanya namun malah diberikan jari telunjuk tanda agarnya tuk diam.

Wonwoo menggumamkan beberapa frasa seperti; ya, tidak dan terima kasih. Mingyu menantikan jawaban Wonwoo sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Apa ada urusan mendadak?" Tanya Mingyu, mengusap jemari Wonwoo yang tadi ditujukan padanya.

"Adikku menghubungiku, katanya ada maling di rumah." Katanya tenang, mematikan ponsel dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam saku.

Adik? Apakah itu artinya Jungkook? Mingyu berpikir sejenak dan menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum padam mencoba menenangkannya. Tetapi yang dia tangkap adalah wajah datar Wonwoo yang seperti biasanya.

Mingyu mendelik dan menautkan alis, "Meskipun begitu, reaksimu biasa-biasa saja?" Ucapnya kemudian, menunggu respon Wonwoo yang kini sedang tenang memperhatikan jendela yang menunjuk pada keramaian jalan.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, menegapkan tubuh menghadap pada Mingyu lalu mengecap bibir, "Oh ya, artinya aku harus pulang." Kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari Mingyu ikut bangkit dan berjalan bersisian dengannya, menarik sikunya saat Wonwoo menuju ke jalan yang berlawanan dengan mobilnya.

Mingyu membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk, kemudian dia menyusul di kursi kemudi.

"Jadi, bisa tolong tunjukkan alamatmu?" Sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyahuti permintaan Mingyu dengan menerima ponsel tersebut. Mengalihkannya pada aplikasi maps, menyalakan gps dan mengetikkan alamatnya sampai narator dari ponsel tersebut memandunya dari lokasi mereka sekarang hingga menuju ke kediamannya.

Wonwoo mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Mingyu dan menyender pada kursi penumpang.

"Kau tidak panik hah?" Saat menyalakan mesin mobilnya Mingyu mengalihkan posisi duduknya sesaat untuk menghadap pada Wonwoo.

"Aku panik, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menunjukkannya." Katanya tenang.

"Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini kau mampu menjaga kestabilan emosimu." Mingyu memuji Wonwoo penuh rasa bangga, padahal Mingyu tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo biasanya dipenuhi kabut pikiran di otaknya meskipun wajahnya terkesan datar—tetapi tidak kali ini. Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak panik, dia berbohong menanggapi Mingyu.

"Um, apa dalam sehari kau bisa mengeluarkan seribu emosi? Karena jujur saja, setiap aku bertemu denganmu kau selalu menunjukkan karakter yang berbeda-beda."

"Jangan sok kenal padaku, kita baru bertemu tiga kali."

"Oh ya, dan dalam tiga kali kita bertemu kau mengalami banyak peristiwa."

Wonwoo mendecih karena perkataan Mingyu ada benarnya juga. "Biasanya aku pandai dalam mengontrol ekspresiku. Terlalu banyak menunjukkan emosi itu membuat otak lambat dalam bekerja, dan seharusnya kau bangga karena aku sudah menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi di hadapanmu."

Di hadapan Mingyu Wonwoo sudah menunjukkan banyak reaksi. Dimulai dari marah-marah karena seenaknya datang dan mengakui Wonwoo sebagai fatedmatenya, jutek menanggapi nasihatnya, malu karena pernah heat di hadapannya, tersentuh karena ucapan manis Mingyu, menangis karena cemburu, dan mendelik girang sudah ditraktir es krim.

"Karena kedatanganku mewarnai hari-harimu, begitu?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kim Mingyu, sebaiknya kau jalankan mobilmu." Katanya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca mobil di sebelahnya.

"Hey, aku tahu siapa yang cocok dalam mengerjakan tugas ini." Kata Mingyu, mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang dan menempelkannya pada telinga.

Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya sampai Mingyu yang sudah berbicara dengan seseorang di sana meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard dan membawa mereka menuju alamat tadi.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen, mereka memarkirkan mobil dan tanpa persetujuan dari Mingyu Wonwoo menjejakkan kakinya keluar, mengabaikan Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan kendaraan mewahnya agar tidak tergesek.

Mingyu turun dari mobilnya dan menyusul Wonwoo, menarik bahunya kemudian menggenggam tangannya. "Kita masih menunggu seseorang, dia paham akan situasi seperti ini." Orang yang dimaksud Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat paham dalam negosiasi dan interogasi, dan perannya sangat cocok untuk dihadapkan dengan pembobol rumah Wonwoo kali ini.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah setuju." Menyipitkan mata dan mendorong Mingyu yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Ini bukan demokrasi." Lalu hening menyapa saat Mingyu merangkul bahu Wonwoo.

"Padahal kau tinggal di lingkungan apartemen, di mana penjaganya?" Dia hanya dapat diam saat tenggelam dalam kukungan pria tinggi di sampingnya, pasrah saat Mingyu menggumamkan beberapa kata saat mengomentari gedung itu sambil mengusak rambutnya. Mingyu mengamati lingkungan gedung apartemen Wonwoo yang asri, dengan taman luas yang ditumbuhi rerumputan dan beberapa pohon yang menjulang memberikan kesan sejuk di sekitar mereka.

Tepat setelahnya dua orang lelaki menghampiri mereka, yang satu bertubuh tegap Seungchol berjalan skeptis beserta Jeonghan di sampingnya yang sesekali mengusap poni panjangnya agar tersampir ke telinga.

Mereka berdua terhenti tepat di hadapan Wonwoo juga Mingyu. Seungchol tersenyum sementara Jeonghan memasang wajah culas, sepertinya acara kencan mereka baru saja batal.

"S-Seungchol hyung, ada apa kau ke mari?" Tanya Wonwoo nanar, dan dia hanya menunduk saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Jeonghan.

"Aku sedang berkencan dan seseorang memanggil kami, aku sendiri merasa heran seorang Kim Mingyu membutuhkan bantuan." Sambil menggedikkan bahu, Seungchol meninju main-main pundak Mingyu.

"Ah jangan begitu hyung, I need you~" Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian memeluk erat pada Seungchol.

"Jadi, apa ada kejadian panas semenjak kalian bertemu malam itu sehingga kalian sangat lengket begini?" Seungchol berkata lagi sesaat setelah Mingyu melepaskan pegangannya.

"Lumayan panas." Katanya seraya merangkul Seungchol dan membelakangi mereka. Memandu memasuki pintu kaca gedung tersebut setelah Wonwoo menendang tulang kering Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengumpat saat akan memasuki gedung tersebut namun langkahnya tertahan saat akan mendorong pintu kaca tadi, Jeonghan menarik bahunya kemudian mendorong Wonwoo hingga menubruk dinding di sebelah pintu dorong tadi.

"I know what you did!" Kemudian menunjuk wajah Wonwoo dengan jarinya. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding agar tidak mudah bagi dia tuk berontak atau melepaskan diri.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Dia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Jeonghan dan entah sejak kapan pemandangan lantai di bawahnya terlihat sangat menarik. Wonwoo mencoba bernapas yang tiba-tiba rasanya sulit sekali, dadanya tertahan seperti dipukul hingga terasa sesak.

Jeonghan tersenyum dan menyipitkan matanya, "Jangan berurusan lagi dengan Seungchol! kau paham?" Wonwoo menelan liurnya gugup.

Jeonghan menangkup pipi Wonwoo, menempatkannya tepat dalam genggamannya. Menggoreskan kuku jarinya sepanjang pipi hingga bibirnya. Dia menjalari kukunya dengan psikis yang dia miliki. Membuat kukunya menyala-nyala hingga berwarna merah dan menggores menimbulkan bekas luka panjang seperti tergesek oleh kaca.

"Ssh..ngh ahh! P-Panaasss!" Wonwoo mencoba menepis lengan Jeonghan, namun sepertinya kekuatan mereka imbang.

"Ini peringatan dariku." Masih menggoreskan kukunya, Wonwoo meracau mencoba menahan kuku Jeonghan yang kini sudah menuju rahangnya.

"S-Sudah! Argh!"

"Tenang saja. Aku menggoreskannya tidak terlalu dalam, kalian wolf dapat menyembuhkannya dalam hitungan detik."

Kaki Wonwoo terasa lemas dan dia berpikir akan jatuh, dia terbesit di otaknya untuk shift namun Wonwoo tidak ingin gegabah dan lebih memilih untuk tenang.

"Hey, kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Pintu kaca terbuka, Seungchol serta Mingyu menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana dan memerhatikan Wonwoo juga Jeonghan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya merapikan pakaian Wonwoo. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa pakaian Wonwoo sobek di sini, dan di sini." Katanya seraya menunjukkan dua buah goresan di dada dan lengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih mempertahankan posisinya, berdiri menyampingi mereka berusaha agar luka di wajahnya tidak nampak oleh Mingyu dan Seungchol akibat goresan kuku Jeonghan tadi.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Kami tidak mengetahui letak kamar Wonwoo. Tadinya aku pikir Mingyu mengetahui letak kamarnya, ternyata dia hanya mengada-ada." Kemudian Jeonghan tertawa dan memukul dada Seungchol main-main. Mingyu di belakangnya hanya meringis dan kembali masuk disusul Seungchol.

"Aku tahu kau bersamanya malam itu, kami vampir bisa membedakan bau tiap-tiap individu. Tidak seperti kalian yang hanya dapat mencium bau omega, alfa atau beta." Kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Wonwoo erat-erat. "Aku tahu bau yang menempel pada Seungchol, bau anjing basah! Itu adalah kau, kau hanya anak ingusan yang haus kasih sayang."

"K-Kau salah.."

"Aku yakin seratus persen dan aku harap Mingyu bisa menghentikan kelakuanmu yang seperti ular." Menghempaskan Wonwoo, matanya kian memerah mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Jangan ganggu kami!" Menarik napas, Jeonghan memaki Wonwoo dan memasuki gedung apartemen, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih meregenerasikan lukanya.

Wonwoo mengusap pipinya yang terluka, dadanya sakit, kepalanya perih, tangisnya pecah. Dia merasa berdosa sudah membiarkan beberapa lelaki menyentuhnya, kemana perginya prinsip yang dia buat?

.

.

"Hueeek Wonwoo hyuuung!" Seorang beta menyembur memeluk Wonwoo saat dia memasuki ruang kamarnya.

Dia menatap tajam pada Jungkook yang sedang memegangi tali bekas mengikat beta tadi di tangannya. Wonwoo memeluk beta tadi melindungi dia agar berdiri di belakang dirinya.

"Chan. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Wonwoo berjongkok dan menangkup wajah Chan.

"Woo hyung, aku pikir dia maling karena dia berdiri di depan kamar kita bahkan semenjak aku pulang. Lalu dia tetap berdiri di sana sampai dua jam lamanya, itu sangat horor!"

"Kau yang horor! Menangkap anak kecil dan mengikatnya di tangan, kau sama saja dengan alpha yang mencoba memperkosaku beberapa hari lalu." Katanya seraya memukul kepala Jungkook, dan sebenarnya Wonwoo sedang lupa total siapa alpha yang telah mengikatnya dua hari lalu sementara orang itu berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Sesaat wajah Mingyu berubah pucat, dia mendadak tersedak dan semua mata dalam ruangan itu—kecuali Wonwoo dan Chan—menatapnya dengan lontaran rasa jengkel yang tersekat. Sementara Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ornamen di sudut ruangan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Chan masih empat belas tahun, kau seharusnya tidak mencurigainya seperti itu."

"Lima belas! Aku sudah Sma! Dan kemana kau sebulan ini? Aku sudah menunggu panggilanmu tetapi belum kau panggil juga?" Chan berteriak.

"Bahkan anak kecil juga." Jeonghan di sudut ruangan, alih-alih masih di pintu karena enggan untuk masuk lebih dalam terbahak tertahan dan Wonwoo hanya mendelik dengan tatapan tajam khas miliknya.

"Wow, apa-apaan?" Itu Mingyu, angkat bicara setelah mendengar penuturan beta yang masih bocah tersebut.

"Aku adalah koki pribadi Wonwoo hyung, karena Wonwoo hyung busuk dalam memasak dan selalu pingsan setelah memakan masakannya sendirinuhmmm—..." Sebelum Chan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Wonwoo menutup mulut Chan dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Dia anak pemilik restoran di bawah." Wonwoo mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia bilang ingin meningkatkan _skill_ nya dalam memasak karena akan menjadi pewaris restoran milik ayahnya jadi dia selalu membantuku menghabiskan bahan makanan."

"Tidak. Aku membantunya tulus."

"Chan, kau ada ujian."

"Ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk sudah selesai, aku sudah diterima Sma. Aku bisa membantumu lagi, kata ayah selama ini bermanfaat maka aku diizinkan."

"Chan terima kasih, tetapi sudah ada Jungkook yang bisa memasakkan makanan untukku."

"Wonwoo hyuung, jadi kau lebih memilih psiko itu?" Chan meringis dan mengelap ujung matanya yang sembab karena air mata yang akan keluar.

Jeonghan maju dan meraih Chan ke dalam pelukannya, dia menangkup wajah Chan dan mengelapnya dengan tisu yang baru dia ambil dari meja.

"Jadi, semua ini hanya salah paham?" Seungchol buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama, dia menatap Chan lekat-lekat dan dibalas tatapan menusuk oleh Chan.

"K-Kalian, bukan manusia ataupun wolf. Siapa kalian?"

"Hey-hey tenang anak manis, kemari biar aku ceritakan kisah tentang prajurit vampir pemberani." Perkataan Jeonghan menjawab segala pertanyaan di kepala Chan, dia mengangguk dan menerima ajakan Jeonghan menuju balkon apartemen tersebut. Dengan Seungchol yang mengekori tentu saja.

Mingyu menghampiri Jungkook dan bercakap-cakap di pintu, sementara Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya dan memilih duduk di sofa karena pening. Entah sudah berapa banyak kejadian yang menimpa dirinya belakangan ini, namun fakta kali ini tentang Jungkook yang sembarangan mengikat seorang anak kecil cukup meresahkan dirinya karena bisa saja beberapa waktu ke depan akan ada surat penangkapan yang dialamatkan pada dirinya atau adiknya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengusak surai malam Wonwoo dan memijit tengkuknya, "Apa ada masalah? Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo menatapnya dan membentuk simpul, "Tidak Seungchol hyung, terima kasih." Lalu menjauhkan tangan Seungchol dari lehernya. Seungchol rupanya tidak tertarik dengan urusan Jeonghan dan Chan sehingga lebih memilih berada di ruang tamu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Seungchol menyipitkan matanya dan berkata, "Saat melewati kamarmu aku mencium bau Hoshi, apa dia juga.." Mematahkan kalimatnya sehingga Wonwoo berkesempatan untuk menyanggah. "Astaga itu sudah setahun yang lalu, apa penciuman vampir setajam itu? Aku bahkan tidak dapat mencium bau apa-apa lagi di kamar ini selain bau alpha Jungkook."

"Maksudmu hanya bau alpha saja kan?"

"T-Tapi itu bau Jungkook, aku serius."

"Kau dan Hoshi, pernah?"

"Kami hanya berciuman. Tidak lebih." Jawaban final dari Wonwoo diluncurkan.

"Ummm, ciuman yang panas?" Selidik Seungchol lagi.

Wonwoo nampak berpikir, "Yah, semacam itu."

"Pasti lebih, apa kalian pernah sampai telanjang bersama?"

"Astaga, delusi kotor macam apa itu?"

"Jadi pernah? Dengar, aku yakin Jungkook juga merasakan sesuatu dan kau berhasil menutupinya tetapi gagal mencegah Jungkook untuk tidak berasumsi yang lain. Aku yakin tindakan Jungkook sekarang yang protektif untukmu akibat bebauan di kamarmu. Meskipun kalian—kau dan Hoshi—hanya telanjang bersama itu sudah cukup untuk meninggalkan tanda di kamarmu." Seungchol mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan membulatkan matanya, atas peringatan itu Wonwoo terdiam dan memandang Seungchol nanar. Mendadak teringat ketika Jungkook di hari pertamanya mendatangi kamarnya dia berkata sesuatu.

Jadi, perkataan Jungkook di hari pertamanya datang ke apartemen Wonwoo bukanlah guyonannya semata? Dia bertanya apakah Wonwoo baru saja melakukan sex itu berdasarkan aroma yang ditinggalkannya bersama Soonyoung beberapa waktu lalu? Itu konyol dan Wonwoo tidak dapat berpikir lebih etis lagi atas fenomena tersebut. Apakah jika alpha menanggalkan pakaiannya itu artinya dia dapat meninggalkannya aroma tubuhnya untuk waktu yang lama? Atau mungkin, selamanya?

"Aku percaya kalian tidak melakukan apapun." Mengusap puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"A-Aku dan dia hanya berpacaran biasa, kami hanya berciuman di kasur, tidak lebih. Lagipula kami sudah putus." Wonwoo mengusak matanya, berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata.

"Aku paham, keberadaan Jungkook sangat menguntungkan untukmu."

"Ya, karena dia adikku, dia bisa memasak juga pandai dalam ilmu bela diri jadi bisa membantu banyak..."

"Bukan itu. Jungkook adalah alpha dan di sanalah nilai plusnya."

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya karena tidak paham, bercakap dengan Seungchol memang menyenangkan tetapi topik kali ini sangat berbelit-belit dan tidak dapat dia cerna.

"Apa aku memberikan masalah baru untukmu?"

Wonwoo menggeser duduknya karena tidak sadar Seungchol sudah merapatkan tubuh mereka. Wonwoo salut pada Seungchol karena dapat dengan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, tetapi dia kurang menyukai efek yang ditimbulkannya karena jika dia terlalu dekat dengan Seungchol, seperti Hansol, akan ada yang cemburu padanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seungchol, dia menundukkan wajahnya mencoba agar reaksinya tidak terlalu nampak.

"Aku dapat merasakan psikis Jeonghan dalam dirimu. Apa dia macam-macam denganmu?" Katanya seraya meraih rahang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum misterius, "Tidak apa, Seunchol hyung."

Dengan mata yang mengatup setengah, dia meraih surai Wonwoo lagi. Mengusaknya lembut kemudian menarik bahunya agar menempel dengannya. "Tidurlah, kau terlihat lelah." Permintaan Seungchol terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Wonwoo. Dia ingin menentang tetapi apa yang dikatakan Seungchol memang benar, dia terisak semalaman karena Mingyu pergi dengan omega lain mengakibatkan pikirannya lelah, bahkan dia lupa ingin mempertanyakan soal Taehyung kepada Mingyu di kampus tadi. Hansol juga mengatakan kalau kantung matanya sangat kentara, apakah dia terlihat sekacau itu?

Bayangan Jeonghan yang sedang meneriakinya tadi terbesit di otaknya, dia mendorong Seungchol dan memilih berdiri. Melihat Jeonghan yang sudah keluar dari balkon bersama Chan yang artinya sudah keluar dari teritorialnya maka Wonwoo memiliki ide. "A-Aku, akan tidur di kamar." Setelahnya dia memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur. Meninggalkan Seungchol yang masih bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya.

Wonwoo baru saja akan memejamkan matanya namun seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan itu membuat Wonwoo tercekat. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang amat-sangat, dia melangkah perlahan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Wonwoo bertanya saat Mingyu duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Mingyu yang lebam berwarna kemerahan.

"Bukan apa-apa, ini akan sembuh dengan cepat." Belum sampai tangan Wonwoo pada wajah Mingyu dia menangkapnya, menggenggamnya erat dan membalikkan tangannya sehingga Mingyu dapat menempelkan telapak Wonwoo pada bibirnya dan menciumnya.

"Jungkook, yang melakukannya?" Wonwoo cengingisan.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya," Masih menciumi tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo teringat akan perkataan Seungchol di ruang tamu tadi, "Apa yang dapat kau rasakan di kamarku ini?" Sekelebat bayangan dirinya dan Soonyoung yang sedang berciuman panas di kasur yang ditempatinya sekarang menghampiri otaknya, dia tidak pernah menyangka kegiatannya dengan Soonyoung sekitar setahun yang lalu itu masih meninggalkan sisa.

"Bau kau tentu saja, tetapi aku juga merasakan bau alpha.."

 **Deg**

"Apa Jungkook sering tidur di sini?"

Astaga jantung Wonwoo hampir copot kalau bukan Jungkook yang menjadi penyelamatnya, dia bersyukur keberadaan Jungkook dapat menutupi bau Soonyoung yang dimaksud Seungchol tadi. Dan sepertinya dia sudah paham dengan nilai plus itu.

"Ya, beberapa kali. Dia takut tidur sendiri." Ujar Wonwoo gugup, memilin pakaiannya seakan kegiatan itu adalah yang paling menakjubkan di dunia.

Mingyu tersenyum dan menunduk, terkekeh. "Aku mulai berpikir kalau kita seharusnya lebih dari ini hyung."

"Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo menautkan alis, menarik tangannya sesaat setelah Mingyu semakin mengeratkan tangannya dna sinyal tanda siaga sudah berbunyi di kepalanya.

"Yah, aku sudah katakan berkali-kali." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal.

"Jangan coba-coba." Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintu, masuk dua langkah dan bersidekap.

"Ada tamu." Dia berbelok dua langkah menuju dinding untuk menyender, mempersilahkan seorang lelaki memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hoshi?" Wonwoo terlonjak hingga berdiri, menghampiri lelaki berwajah hamster itu lalu berhamburan menubruknya.

"Wah jangan seperti ini." Katanya seraya melepaskan pegangan Wonwoo di lehernya, "Ini kue dari Jihoon seperti biasa," kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Kemana image sisi tegarnya tiap kali bertemu Soonyoung?

"Kenapa frekuensi kalian mengirimiku kue jadi semakin lebih sering? Apa kalian mulai bersimpati padaku?" Racau Wonwoo, menyipitkan matanya dan menuduh skeptis.

"Tidak juga, lagipula sedang banyak orang bukan? Terima saja dan bagikanlah, aku yakin mereka akan suka." Wonwoo menerima kotak tersebut dan beranjak menuju dapur dibuntuti Jungkook, meninggalkan ruang kamarnya bersiap untuk memotong kue tersebut dan membagikannya sesuai saran Soonyoung.

"Umm jadi, kau adalah?" Mingyu buka suara setelah Wonwoo keluar dari kamar itu.

"Tetangganya, kau bisa memanggilku Soonyoung ataupun Hoshi." Menjabat tangan Mingyu yang bebas sembari memamerkan mata sipitnya.

"Happy to know." Mingyu mengangguk-angguk menerima jabatan tangan Soonyoung.

"Jadi, apa peristiwa barusan ada kaitannya kenapa aku dapat mencium baumu di ruangan ini?" Ucap Mingyu lagi.

"Mmmh...Kau tidak akan mau tahu dan, terima saja kuenya, omegakulah yang membuatnya." Mingyu mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum, meskipun rasanya pahit sekali dia tetap memaksakannya.

 **Continuer**

 **.**

* * *

Ini update di handphone dan msh banyak yg hrs diralat, berhubung uda lama ga update jadi yaa upload aja dulu hehehhe...

Terima kasih banyak bagi yg sdh fave, follow, review! Kritik sarannya sangat dinantikan,,

Maaf blm bisa bls reviewsnya, ini ja update di smartphone jadinya agak sulit/maapkeun/hiks..

 _Mind to RnR?_


	9. Fortune Teller

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and languange.

 **Fantasy** , drama, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Fortune Teller**

 **.**

Mata kuliah penulisan berita jurusan jurnalistik, Universitas Cerelois, Seoul, telah berlangsung sejak pukul delapan pagi itu. Taehyung telah meminta jam kedua diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti kelas agar dapat berunding lagi dengan organisasi kesiswaan tentang keringanan konsekuensi yang dia terima setelah meninggalkan lembaga tersebut.

Ia telah menjalankan hukuman selama satu bulan sekaligus skors selama seminggu pertama usai kejadian anarkisnya bersama Jeon Wonwoo. Keduanya dikonsiliasikan dalam pertemuan rutin sekali seminggu di penghujung pekan di perpustakaan kampus dengan syarat mengumpulkan laporan mengenai perkembangan perilaku mereka.

Kini Taehyung mengumpulkan artikel yang dia buat sendiri tanpa bantuan dan upah dari kesiswaan demi ekstrakurikuler jurnalistik dalam menjalankan majalah kampusnya—untung saja mereka punya sponsor.

Konsekuensinya berhasil diringankan yakni dari yang berupa diskors sebulan dan membayar denda serta diberikan surat peringatan menjadi skors seminggu dan pertemuan rutin bersama pasangan anarkisnya—meski itu tidak mengubah apapun dan hampir tidak ada sama sekali kalimat yang disuarakan dari masing-masing mereka selama masa pertemuan—karena dia telah mengancam pihak kesiswaan dan membongkar kedok mereka yang memanfaatkan dirinya atas perintah dewan.

Jungkook serta Mingyu—sebagai pelerai—tidak ikut terkena hukuman, dan untungnya mereka tidak terlibat sama sekali. Jungkook dan Mingyu sangat berterima kasih tetapi Taehyung tidak ingin melakukan kontak apapun dulu dengan Wonwoo karena dia masih shock.

Pertemuannya yang keempat kali minggu kemarin adalah sebagai final dia menuntaskan konsekuensinya tersebut.

Taehyung berdiri saja di depan gedung fakultasnya mengawasi jalan di depannya. Omega itu berjalan, terhenti di bangku taman dan duduk, berdiri dan berjalan lagi tiada henti menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dan setiap kali melakukannya, dia terlihat meyakinkan. Ia mengenakan kaus cokelat dibalut kemeja panjang kotak-kotak biru dengan celana jeans sampai lutut dan di kepalanya tersemat _trucker_ putih.

Di belakangnya, pepohonan pinus menuju hutan menyemburkan angin, meniup rambut lebat sisa yang tidak dapat ditampung _trucker_ nya. Poninya beberapa kali tersingkap menunjukkan dahi.

Ia tidak heran meskipun mentari bersinar terik di atas kepalanya angin masih berseluncur kencang karena dia memang berada di dataran sedang. Taehyung juga sudah terbiasa berjemur sehingga kulitnya kini berwarna kecokelatan, walaupun tidak menyaingi warna tan kulit sepupunya.

Orang-orang yang lewat berhenti dan memandanginya. Kini Taehyung semakin terkenal di kampusnya karena kejadian pertengkarannya dengan Wonwoo sebulan lalu. Mobil-mobil memperlambat laju mereka dan dua remaja berhenti berjalan dan membelalak penuh kekaguman mengenalinya.

"Hey, dia Taehyung bukan? Dia baru saja berkelahi dengan omega lain namun hasilnya seri." Kata seorang wanita kepada temannya dengan nada kagum.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju gedung balai, tetapi bahkan orang-orang jurusan manajemen pun mengenali Taehyung dengan mudah. Dia adalah satu-satunya omega yang berhasil menempuh sekolah berburu—yang notabene ditekuni oleh alpha—sejak berusia lima belas hingga tujuh belas tahun.

Taehyung sekarang berusia 20 tahun dan telah menjadi omega yang terkenal karena prestasinya di sekolah berburu dan dikenal sebagai omega terkuat di seantero wilayahnya. Namun hasil pertarungannya yang seri dengan Wonwoo akan mengikis kepercayaan orang-orang terhadapnya sebagai omega terkuat, well Taehyung tidak terlalu perduli.

Ia tidak mau mengusik Wonwoo lagi karena dari yang Ia tahu dari Jungkook, Wonwoo memiliki pengalaman pahit di masa lalunya akibat keluarganya sehingga Ia mudah terluka.

Tidak seperti omega lain, Taehyung selalu menyenangkan—berkelakuan baik di kampus, lucu, agak kurang ajar, manis dengan senyum kotaknya, dan sangat naif karena dengan bebannya sebagai ketua ekskul dan anggota organisasi kemahasiswaan ia tetap mengikuti kegiatan geng balap mobil liarnya.

Ia benar-benar omega yang periang dan luar biasa nyentrik. Tak ada satu _angle_ —selain mulut kotor dan organisasi balap liarnya—jelek pun yang ia miliki. Wajahnya benar-benar sempurna, tanpa kekurangan, tanpa cacat.

Ia memiliki kelembutan seorang omega dengan rahang persegi, rambut cokelat kemilau yang poninya dibiarkan menjuntai, dan mata berwarna cokelat hazel berukuran bulat dan besar. Setelah bersama dengannya selama beberapa minggu Jungkook tahu Taehyung senang begadang keliaran malam-malam dengan komunitas balap liarnya, dan herannya itu tidak nampak di wajahnya pada keesokan harinya.

Ia salah satu dari sedikit orang yang beruntung—tidak seperti Wonwoo—yang dapat bersenang-senang tanpa kesan kelelahan terpampang di wajahnya setelahnya.

Tinggi badannya 177 sentimeter tanpa alas kaki, dengan berat kira-kira 60 kilogram lebih sedikit, dan Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak pernah makan banyak kecuali meminum air mineral bergalon-galon tiap harinya.

Namun apapun alasan dari tubuhnya yang ringan, itu terlihat bagus untuknya. Meskipun kurus, tetapi ia selalu terlihat menakjubkan di mata Jungkook. Wajahnya adalah wajah paling menyenangkan di planet ini, sekaligus paling menggairahkan.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung waktu dia menariknya tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan mata kuliah atletiknya, sementara Taehyung mengenakan kembali _trucker_ putihnya setelah berhadapan dengan anggota kemahasiswaan dan berjalan cepat bahkan hampir berlari membuat Jungkook terantuk-antuk.

Ia tersenyum dan terlihat menikmati Jungkook yang kewalahan.

"Ke kantin. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada _mutualmate_ ku." Ia menjawab masih sambil tersenyum.

Dia luwes. Tertawa tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain, mudah bergaul.

Jungkook tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan _mutualmate_. Jika alpha mereka meninggal, omega diizinkan mencari pasangan seorang beta yang kebetulan lahir di tanggal yang sama dengannya. Jungkook menelan _saliva_ nya gugup.

Jungkook memesan segelas _orange juice_ sebelum makan siang, dan _Taehyung_ seperti biasa memesan sebotol besar air. Ia meninggalkan botol air raksasa yang biasa ia bawa di _LaFerrari_ nya. Ia memesan _steak tartare_ untuk makan siang sementara Taehyung akan memakan salad bagian dari pesanan Jungkook, dan mereka bersandar untuk santai ketika menemukan bangku yang sudah diduduki seorang beta yang dikenalkan oleh Taehyung yaitu Jisoo.

Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Jisoo sementara Jungkook duduk di sampingnya. Jisoo memiliki warna rambut tembaga menyala yang menggantung seirama di dahi dan hampir mengenai matanya, dia sangat rapi dan wangi mengenakan pakaian casual seperti sepatu kulit, celana jeans dan kemeja berwarna merah yang dikancingkan seluruhnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang lepek karena keringat dibelah ke samping dan hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana pendek khas futsal.

Jisoo dan Jungkook saling berkenalan dan mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki alpha—jadi Jungkook tidak perlu merasa awas apabila ia takut Jisoo merebut Taehyung—yang sebentar lagi akan menyusul mereka.

"Hai!" Seokmin datang dengan cengiran khas kuda miliknya, menyeruak dari belakang Taehyung dan Jungkook, tidak mengenali sebelumnya dua sosok yang duduk di hadapan Jisoo.

"Seokmin?" Jungkook memutar kepalanya dan menemukan orang yang dia kenal.

"Yeah," katanya begitu saja sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "senang bertemu kembali, Jungkook. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kau melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas ini. Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" Seokmin tahu Jungkook karena mereka berasal dari desa yang sama. Tidak satupun dari kehidupan atau tentang keluarga Jungkook yang tidak dia ketahui. Jika ingatannya benar, Jungkook sma di luar negeri menekuni sekolah alam. Dia laki-laki yang kuat. Berstatus alpha, memiliki banyak prestasi ketika smp di sekolah berburu dan sering mendapat penghargaan karena lomba-lomba yang diikutinya.

"Jurusan olahraga. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dia menyeruput jusnya dan meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja.

"Menemui mateku." Katanya, memutari mereka dan terhenti tepat di sebelah Jisoo dan merangkulnya intim.

"Ini adalah alphaku." Jisoo berkata kemudian menarik baju Seokmin agar duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya, dan Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Dia adalah teman masa kecilku." Pertanyaan Jisoo ditujukan kepada Jungkook tetapi justru Seokmin yang menjawabnya.

Jisoo menaikkan alis dan menggedikkan bahu.

"Dunia itu sempit," Cetus Taehyung, "karena tanpa kita sadari kita saling terhubung." Katanya lagi. "Aku dan Jungkook adalah _fatedmate_ , Jisoo yang ternyata menjalin hubungan denganmu adalah _mutualmate_ ku, Lalu jungkook dan kau adalah teman masa kecil."

Mereka tertawa berbagi canda. Semua dilakukan dengan lepas. Tidak pernah ada yang membawa perasaan walau sesekali mereka menyinggung penampilan Jungkook yang lepek karena keringat atau mengomentari senyum kelewat cerah Seokmin, menggoda perawakan manis Jisoo, lalu meledek Taehyung yang urakan meski dirinya adalah seorang omega.

"Seokmin akan meramal untuk kalian. Benar begitu bukan?" Kata Jisoo menutup tawanya, mengamit lengan Seokmin dan menggenggamnya di atas meja.

Taehyung mengangguk kencang sementara Jungkook terdiam. Mereka saling pandang kemudian menatap Jungkook yang melempar tatapan kosong.

Ketiga orang di meja itu tahu Seokmin adalah wolf keturunan murni dan memiliki kemampuan meramal. Dia istimewa. Dia dapat mengetahui segala hal di sekitarnya tanpa berhubungan langsung dengan objek tersebut. Yang lalu, tepat sekarang, dan yang akan datang.

Tetapi ramalan Seokmin adalah yang terburuk dalam pengalaman masa lalu Jungkook. Ramalannya jauh dari kata tepat daripada apa yang seharusnya dia katakan. Dia meramal untuk dirinya sendiri. Melindungi dirinya sendiri. Seokmin egois dan picik. Dan dari pengamatan Jungkook, memang kebanyakan ramalan Seokmin bisa menerawang sesuatu, namun ia lebih seperti menyumpahi dibandingkan membantu.

Jungkook tidak pernah memercayai ramalan Seokmin lagi semenjak apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya, dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar suatu hari nanti tidak perlu menemui orang ini lagi. Ia ingin menjalankan kehidupannya selurus mungkin dengan peluang apa adanya selagi ada, tidak bergantung pada ramalan.

Tetapi melihat Taehyung di sebelahnya mengerucutkan bibir dan memohon sangat memelas padanya membuat niatnya semakin tidak mungkin. Di samping itu, seperti yang selalu ia pegang, ia selalu ingin menyenangkan Taehyung setelah meninggalkannya tiga tahun tanpa kabar.

"Aku tidak percaya ramalan semenjak kau meramal untuk kakakku." Kata Jungkook datar, berusaha mengabaikan reaksi kaget Taehyung setelah mendengar penuturannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Ramalan Seokmin selalu berguna."

"Tidak, Jisoo hyung. Dia merusak harga diri kakakku sehingga Woo hyung diasingkan dari desa."

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku, semua anak bermasalah memang harus diramal bukan? Itu sudah peraturan desa."

"Patriotik sekali," kata Jungkook sinis, bersidekap selagi orang-orang melewati meja dan menatapnya antusias akibat tubuhnya yang kencang karena otot.

Seokmin tertawa jengah dan menepuk tangan sangat, sangat, pelan.

Dia memang pernah meramal Wonwoo atas perintah petinggi desa. Setelah berhasil mengetahui rahasia kenapa Wonwoo belum mendapat statusnya Seokmin mengatakan bahwa ia akan tumbuh menjadi omega yang cacat dan akan mencemari desa. Itu sebabnya Wonwoo diasingkan ke kota. Padahal alasan sesungguhnya kenapa Seokmin mengatakan itu adalah karena dia tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Wonwoo.

Seokmin tahu Wonwoo adalah wolf keturunan murni, tipe _coyote_ seperti Taehyung. Ukuran mereka kecil sekali seperti serigala nenek moyang. Seperti Wonwoo, Seokmin yang wolf keturunan murni juga terlambat dalam mendapat statusnya.

Ia mendapat status alpha di usia 14 tahun. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui perihal wolf keturunan murni akan terlambat mendapat statusnya. Setelah membaca sebuah buku kramat yang diwariskan turun-temurun oleh kaum cenayang Seokmin jadi tahu benar jiwa-jiwa murni ini harus disatukan.

Alasannya adalah untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Saat itu Seokmin usia 12 tahun masih stereotip perihal omega jantan—dia juga menduga dia akan dijodohkan dengan Wonwoo jika orang-orang tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah wolf keturunan murni berstatus omega. Dia percaya akan mendapatkan omega seorang perempuan. Dan benar saja, di usia tujuh belas dia menemukan omeganya dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Mati setelah menerima heat pertamanya.

"Tetapi aku mau diramal. Aku tidak mau tahu, kita harus diramal Jungkook!"

"Tae, ini menyebalkan."

"Tenang Jungkookie sayang, ini tidak akan sakit."

"Diam Seokmin! Tae, kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang dia dengar."

"Bagaimana aku tidak mau tahu kalau dia belum mengatakannya?"

Jungkook mendengus dan menyerah, membiarkan keinginan Taehyung agar terpenuhi. Hasil ramalan mereka cukup memuaskan dan Taehyung berhasil senang dibuatnya. "Bagaimana dengan kakakku?" Tanya Jungkook, mengabaikan pandangan Seokmin yang menggrilya wajahnya.

"Jangan ikut campur." Katanya lugas, menyender untuk kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak dengar perkataanku Jeon Jungkook? Kau, dan dia, jangan ikut campur. Tinggalkan Wonwoo sendiri." Seokmin bangun dari senderannya lalu menunjuk wajahnya dan Taehyung bergantian, membuat mereka berdua terlonjak membulatkan mata serta mulut mereka.

"Bajingan!"

"Kyaaa!"

Jungkook terbangun dan meninju Seokmin. Seokmin terjatuh dari kursinya dan menengadah. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku terawang, jadi ikuti saja ritmenya." Terbangun dan mengusap pipinya, Jisoo panik dan segera membantunya berdiri.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung keheranan, "Sejak kapan kau dapat berteriak melengking seperti itu?" Dan dijawab dengan cengiran yang mengiritasi mata Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tetapi segala hal dapat diselesaikan tanpa kekerasan kalian para alpha!" Teriak Jisoo, memapah Seokmin meski tidak membantu banyak karena Seokmin dengan mudah bangun dan duduk kembali.

"Rencanamu apa lagi Seokmin? Sekarang kau ingin memisahkanku dengan Woo hyung?"

"Astaga. Aku serius, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong."

Jungkook menyipitkan mata malas, "apa lagi yang kau tahu?"

"Bahwa dia sedang dekat dengan alphanya."

"Siapa alpha yang kau maksud? Apa dia _fatedmate_ Wonwoo hyung?"

"Kim Mingyu dan ya, dia _fatedmate_ dari Wonwoo."

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak ingat sejak kapan ia memiliki kebun mawar di lokernya sendiri. Yang ia tahu tiba-tiba saja tiap pagi seseorang yang menjulang sudah menunggunya di gerbang masuk memberikan setangkai mawar.

Sangat kekanakan, bodoh, aneh dan tidak menarik perhatian Wonwoo sama sekali. Sejak kapan pria menyukai mawar? Kalau ingin meninggalkan kesan seharusnya traktir saja Wonwoo untuk menonton liga Champion.

Itu dilakukan berulang-ulang Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak apalagi marah-marah seperti biasanya di hadapan para siswa, belum lagi masa hukumannya baru saja selesai.

Minggu pertama Mingyu menawarinya untuk pulang bersama agar Wonwoo menumpang mobilnya saja, keesokan harinya Mingyu menunggu hingga gelap di depan fakultas kebudayaan tidak mengetahui perihal Wonwoo yang diskors selama seminggu.

Minggu kedua ia menawari untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas, meskipun mereka tahu persis pelajaran keduanya sangat bertolak.

Minggu ketiga ia menawari untuk makan siang di kantin gedung balai setiap harinya, penuh.

Dan minggu ini alias pagi tadi Kim Mingyu mengajaknya ke pesta penerimaan murid baru sebagai pasangan. Ditambah se _bucket_ bunga mawar yang dengan seenaknya sudah berhabitat di lokernya entah sejak kapan.

 _Tawaranku masih berlaku sayang._ Diakhiri dengan _emoticon_ smile Wonwoo menggumpalkan secarik note itu membuangnya asal dan membanting pintu loker.

Seseorang sudah menyabotase privasinya.

Dari semua tawaran Kim Mingyu tidak ada satupun yang Wonwoo terima. Celakanya beberapa beta juga omega—meskipun kebanyakan perempuan—memicing sinis pada Wonwoo akibat keras kepalanya ia bertahan untuk tidak menerima segala penawaran Mingyu.

Dan pagi tadi beberapa orang dari atas bangunan hampir menyiramkan air selokan padanya—tepat setelah ia menolak Mingyu bahkan ia tidak bereaksi apapun padahal omeganya dijahili beberapa murid, dan untungnya ia berhasil menghindar. Siswi-siswi menyorakinya egois. Wonwoo tidak merasa bersalah dan ia patut curiga.

Sebenarnya perempuan-perempuan yang melakukan ini padanya apakah mereka melakukannya karena iri pada Wonwoo, atau merupakan pasukan pribadi Kim Mingyu yang siaga kapan saja? Wonwoo tidak mau tahu.

Wonwoo selalu mengendalikan dirinya dan ia tahu betul ia butuh itu.

Siang ini di mata pelajaran sejarah ia akan sekelas dengan Soonyoung. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mendengar hal yang ia alami. Ya, Wonwoo akan meminta bantuan Soonyoung.

Karena terakhir kali bercerita kepada Jisoo ia malah salah paham dan berakhir adu hantam melibatkan seorang senior.

Setelah menorehkan kepala berkali-kali, merasa aman karena tidak diikuti seperti biasanya oleh fans tidak berguna Kim Mingyu Wonwoo menuju ke barisan pojok dekat jendela beberapa bangku dari belakang. Tempat absolut Soonyoung ketika belajar.

"Hoshi!" Wonwoo setengah berbisik, merasa beruntung ketika mendapati Soonyoung di tempat biasanya masih mengulum permen dan memakai _headset_.

Soonyoung terpekik dan hampir tersedak permen yang masih bulat di rongga mulutnya itu, sedikit tersentak karena kaget.

Wonwoo membelalakkan mata mendapati Soonyoung sedang memainkan suatu kain rajutan berwarna-warni di tangannya. Itu indah sekali.

"A-Ada apa?" Soonyoung segera membenahi barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Kau tidak dengan Jisoo hyung?"

Soonyoung menegang di samping Wonwoo yang sigap duduk berdempet dengannya. Sejak kapan Wonwoo sebesar ini astaga? Hanya Soonyoung saja yang merasa pengap atau Wonwoo kini lebih besar dari sebelumnya?

"K-kau kesempitan ya? Maaf aku akan bergeser, salahku juga datang tiba-tiba." Ucap Wonwoo dan setelahnya Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Wonwoo merasa heran. Biasanya banyak sekali murid yang mengelilingi Soonyoung. Soonyoung itu memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi. Dia sangat mudah bergaul dan dicintai banyak orang. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan duduk sendirian."

Soonyoung membelalakkan mata. "Eyy ada yang memerhatikanku rupanya, aku sendiri heran kemana kawanan kera itu?"

Wonwoo tertawa dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Soonyoung duduk dengan santai dan mengosongkan pikiran untuk menerima pelajaran meski ia tahu kali ini hanya asdos yang masuk artinya hanya mencatat—tidak semua asdos seperti ini omong-omong.

Soonyoung memutar mata, duduk menyamping memerhatikan Wonwoo. "Kau tambah besar ya? Maksudku, kau umm... Sehat sekali." Bingung untuk memilih kata, Soonyoung mengatakan dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku hanya tumbuh dua senti saja kok. Sekarang tinggiku 180cm, bagaimana denganmu?"

Bagaimana tidak? Hampir tiap hari Mingyu mendatanginya memberikan asupan yang lebih dari sekadar dibutuhkan Wonwoo bahkan terkadang membawakan bekal yang dikatakannya buatan sendiri, karena Wonwoo selalu menolak makan bersama di kantin ataupun restoran dan tempat-tempat umum lainnya selepas di toko es krim. Lalu tahu betapa kurusnya Wonwoo membuat Mingyu merasa khawatir.

"aku tumbuh sesenti, jadi 178cm." Kemudian terkekeh.

Padahal hanya tumbuh dua senti, tapi Wonwoo sungguh mengungguli ukuran tubuhnya dibandingkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung tidak dapat membayangkan jika ia masih berpacaran dengan Wonwoo, timpang sekali ukuran mereka apalagi Wonwoo sebagai pihak _submissive_.

Mendadak Wonwoo lupa apa motivasinya bertemu Soonyoung. Sepanjang pelajaran ia hanya diam memerhatikan asdos menulis di depan kelas, padahal seluruh siswa sangat berisik karena tidak ada kegiatan.

"Ah, um, Soonyoung apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan, muak akibat Soonyoung yang kelewat fokus dalam pelajaran.

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo, sedikit heran tetapi ia tetap menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya. "Iya sudah, bagaimana denganmu?"

Butuh keberanian untuk bertanya seperti itu, Wonwoo sendiri tidak yakin dewa apa yang merasuki dirinya saat ini hingga ia sangat berani menyapa Soonyoung.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawabnya sedikit kecewa karena setelah itu Soonyoung melanjutkan mencatat lagi.

 _Padahal itu sudah ada di map dan internet,_ batin Wonwoo.

Setelah setengah jam berpikir akhirnya Wonwoo teringat tujuannya datang kemari.

"Soonyoung, k-kau datang ke pesta penerimaan murid baru?" Sedikit merasa tertekan, bahkan Wonwoo sampai mengeratkan kuku-kukunya mencengkram kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Soonyoung berjengit mendapati Wonwoo yang terlihat gugup. "Tidak, sama seperti tahun lalu."

Acaranya selalu bertepatan dengan malam ulang tahun Wonwoo dan ya, tahun lalu Wonwoo tidak datang karena ia baru mendapat status. Lain halnya dengan Soonyoung yang tidak bisa datang karena—katanya—mengerjakan tugas.

"Lagipula bagiku itu tidak penting, itukan pesta untuk murid baru."

"Ah, tapi angkatan kita disuruh datang."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidak datang, kau datang saja kalau mau. Tapi cek tanggal heatmu dulu."

Wonwoo tersentak dan baru teringat. Pertengahan Juli ini memang jadwalnya ia heat. Wonwoo tidak tahu mengapa tapi, bulan lalu Wonwoo mengalami heat padahal seharusnya tidak.

"Ah benar, itu periodeku. Aku ragu akan datang atau tidak, tapi sepertinya kita sudah tahu jawabannya." Aku Wonwoo menyandarkan puggungnya pada sandaran kursi panjang yang ditempatinya bersama Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengusap rambut Wonwoo asal, "Optimis sajalah, dan aku yakin seseorang yang bukan aku—yang lebih baik—menanti untuk datang bersamamu."

"Aku mohon jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dulu aku pernah percaya dengan kalimat-kalimat memabukkan dan menyenangkan itu tapi setelahnya aku terjerembab dan kecewa. Dulu aku masih muda dan naif, mudah sekali percaya dan menyimpulkan segala hal sesuai yang aku inginkan. Aku pikir semuanya berjalan sesuai pikiranku dan aku salah. Segala hal di dunia ini tidak terpusat pada diriku, aku hanya sekian dari jutaan organisme yang menginjakkan kaki di planet ini dan tidak diketahui jelas eksistensinya."

Acaranya tiga minggu lagi masih banyak waktu. Wonwoo membenarkan jaket yang tersampir di kursi dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Bau Soonyoung pekat sekali jika berlama-lama di sampingnya. Wonwoo bukannya merasa takut, justru ia merasa terlindungi.

"Tidak ada salahnya membuka diri kembali astaga, kau terlalu membatasi dirimu Jeon. Lihat lah kau sekarang! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mu yang berbuat seenaknya terus, banyak orang yang menyayangimu tapi kau berlaga seperti tinggal di gua yang bahkan tidak mengenal sepercik api."

"Menurutmu siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" Ucapnya sinis, melirik sesaat kepada Soonyoung dan menyeringai mendapati ekspresi terkejut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menahan napas. "Aku pikir kau sudah memaafkanku."

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Haha aku hanya bercanda, kau hanya satu dari sekian pengalaman burukku."

"Dan aku membuatnya jadi yang terakhir sehingga kau benar-benar berubah dan membatasi ruang lingkup mu sendiri. Aku benar-benar menyesal sungguh, kau tahu segalanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana kita. Man proposed, God disposes."

Wonwoo menulis sebaris kalimat di filenya, "Kau seratus persen benar." kemudian membuat tanda titik dengan tenaga yang tidak perlu. "Aku tidak bisa bergantung padamu terus, terimakasih untuk semuanya omong-omong."

"Your welcome. Babe." Soonyoung mengerling jahil.

Wonwoo memukul bahu Soonyoung lumayan keras, cukup untuk membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sebisa mungkin ia memadamkan hentakan-hentakan yang beradu di dada. Sekilas semburat merah bersarang di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya, Mingyu mengajakku." Jawab Wonwoo dan direspon berlebihan oleh Soonyoung.

Soonyoung berteriak memalukan mengucap selamat pada Wonwoo, dan hanya dibalas anggukan setengah hati oleh Wonwoo. Mengabaikan pandangan murid-murid di sekitar mereka.

 _Bukankah mereka bermusuhan?_ Dan _entahlah, mungkin sudah berbaikan_ , atau _omg mereka balikan?_ Menyampir memenuhi indera pendengaran Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Kau menerimanya bukan?"

Kemudian Wonwoo menggeleng tidak acuh.

Demi apapun, kenapa Soonyoung bertingkah seperti tadi? Dan kini ia merasa seperti sudah dikhianati oleh Soonyoung—maksudnya, sejak kapan kini Soonyoung berada di pihak Mingyu? Ia ingin menyumpal mulut Soonyoung dan membekap bibirnya dengan tangan Wonwoo sendiri. Entah apa kata Jihoon nanti, Wonwoo tidak peduli.

Yang jelas Wonwoo butuh dukungan agar fondasi prinsip yang ia bangun mati-matian kembali berdiri kuat.

Sejak insiden maling yang ternyata anak pemilik restoran di bawah apartemen Wonwoo Mingyu secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di kampus. Orang-orang berpikir mereka sudah berpacaran karena Mingyu selalu datang kapanpun dan dimanapun di luar jam kelas mereka. Sesungguhnya tidak tentu saja, bahkan dibilang masa pendekatan saja belum. Wonwoo tidak tahu mengapa Mingyu sangat tertarik padanya—padahal sebaliknya juga begitu—dan ia selalu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada Wonwoo dengan menyapanya lebih dulu tiap kali bertemu.

"Setidaknya coba saja dulu, lagi pula dia _fatedmate_ mu."

Perkataan Soonyoung cukup menohok dada Wonwoo, karena ia benar dan tepat.

Wonwoo hanya ingin ini semua tidak bertambah rumit, akhirnya setelah mendengarkan Soonyoung ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainannya.

Wonwoo akan menerima permintaan Mingyu dan perlahan mencoba membuka hatinya.

"Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti."

 **Continuer**

 **.**

* * *

Hai Hai? Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, dan chapter kali ini pendek sekali huhuhu... Btw uda pd cek and ricek cb svt? Patut diapresiasikan! *ancungkan jempol! beat di don't wanna cry sangat adiktif, crazy in love aku repetition seharian wakaka.. Itu makhluk knp pd tmbah kiyut dan parah ganz sih? Td mlm aku mimpi slah st anggota svt ak jd khilaf wkkk~ **  
**

Menurut kalian lebih enak kalau aku pakai lebih banyak narasi atau percakapan? Dijawab ya heheh. Kalau ada apa2 mau marah juga gpp aku terbuka bgt silahkan di-PM, kita bisa berteman chingue~

Makasih bnyak yg masi nunggu ff bulugh ini, yg sdh fave n review, aku cinta kaliaaan! Aku cinta Mingyu sunbaenim hahaha!

 **dou:** Mingyu uda gercep haha, dia gabutuh kepastian dia butuhnya jadian wkwkwk~ sabar ya kawan karena semua ada prosesnya, ingat! Tiada hasil yang mengkhianati usaha *wink genit. Makasih ya sdh menunggu, nih aku kasi update-annya ahhaha! Jngan bosen2 n keep review lovereuu...

 **rika:** hiks maapeu jd rumit gini hihi. Ini udh update sayangku, mksh ya udh baca n keep review jgxD

 **deppsoohh:** Yah mmg spt Wonwoo, kasian dia aku nistakan trs, maap2 yak wkwk.. keep rnr yo!

 **ops:** Aku juga suka Wonwoo, sbg tante haha!

 **kimi:** Mau kok pasti mau, tp nanti. Sekarang lg proses membuka hati n mencairkan dinding2 di sekitar mereka aja. Wonwoo sndri tau kok cepat ato lambat dia akan luluh juga. Reaksi Mingyu klo tau Hoshi dlu pacarnya Wonwoo? Hoshi n Wonu dulu bukan pacaran aja kan? alias lebih wkkw Tandanya msh bnyak tanda tertinggal d kamar WonuxD

 **Renindia Maharli:** Iya ini sudah dilanjut jangan bosen2 baca ya hehe, keep review lovereu! Wonu move on gk yah haha?!

 **han10:** Makasih banyak aku jg suka ABO kok, yg AU2 aku suka. Fantasi2 gitu seru bagi aku, tp aku gk begitu suka fantasi barat, lbh suka scifinya. Iya smg cepat bersatu!

 _Mind to RnR?_


	10. Croire

**Croire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi** Wonwoo sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya terima untuk menjadi omega meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti, mengesampingkan pandangan stereotipnya selama ini. Namun tekad yang sudah ia bangun kuat jatuh secara tak terduga. Hati Wonwoo sudah mati, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

 **Meanie** and other SEVENTEEN member, a bit of other member group nor actor.

 **M** for sexual content and languange.

 **Fantasy** , drama, romance, angst.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Croire**

 **.**

Yang pertama Wonwoo lakukan setelah Jungkook pergi dari apartemen adalah ia berakhir dengan minuman keras. Sebenarnya ia bukan seorang posesif dalam menjaga adik, tetapi mengingat dirinya dan sang adik pernah terpisah beberapa tahun menimbulkan rasa tanggung jawab dalam dirinya terus bertumbuh. Belum lagi ia merasa bersalah karena mengharuskan Jungkook beberapa malam setiap bulan untuk menginap di kamar Soonyoung agar tidak terganggu akibat heat Wonwoo, sungguh kakak macam apa dia ini?

Satu orang yang Wonwoo sayangi pergi lagi merupakan satu-satunya hal paling terakhir yang Wonwoo inginkan terjadi. Ia tidak tahu kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi setelah kesadarannya terenggut oleh beberapa gelas alkohol. Dan Wonwoo menjamin dapat menoleransi risiko apa saja yang menghampirinya akibat tindakan konyol yang ia buat setelah terjerat akan nikmatnya mabuk minuman keras selama ia menikmati proses itu. Hal yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah ia berjalan membawa botol beling menyusuri setiap jalan raya yang ia temui. Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

Wonwoomencengkram kepalanya kesakitan, ia pernah merasakan menghantam batang pohon atau terantuk kapak tumpul yang ia gunakan untuk permainan tetapi nyeri di kepalanya saat ini jauh lebih hebat. Setelah menyadari bahwa ia mengenakan pakaian yang terakhir kali bukan dipakainya serta terbangun di ruangan asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya, maka Wonwoo dengan linglung beranjak.

Ia melangkah menuruni kasur dan mencari segelas air demi kerongkongannya yang kering, namun limbung seakan seluruh dunia berkonspirasi untuk menumbuk otaknya dan menyatukannya dengan tanah pada saat itu juga. Hampir kehilangan keseimbangan seseorang menangkapnya dan Wonwoo mulai merasakan guncangan lain di tubuhnya yang mendera. Ia meringis tertahan namun cukup indah untuk disembunyikan.

Ia mengumpulkan segala tekad untuk memahami keadaan sekitar. Semua hal di sekitarnya terasa benar-benar asing, namun lengan yang menahan pinggulnya saat ini terasa familiar. Ketika mendongakkan wajahnya demi melihat tuan-lihai-penangkap ia menenggak ludahnya kasar yang sebenarnya imaji. Wonwoo ingin menyemburkan apapun dari dalam mulutnya tetapi itu tidak kunjung terjadi karena isinya saat ini benar-benar kering. Ia mundur perlahan dan bertumpu pada kasur, kemudian duduk untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku pijat atau kau ingin bercerita lagi?" Kata seseorang itu.

Wonwoo memijat keningnya yang pening dan memejamkan mata erat-erat, masih berusaha untuk memahami keadaan. Sebelum pria di hadapannya menawarkan hal-hal lain Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan tawaran-tawaran manis lainnya.

"Dimana aku sekarang?" Ia bertanya risau.

"Kamar sewaan dekat pantai, kau yang bilang sendiri ingin ke pantai?" Orang itu bersidecak, ia mengenakan celana pendek putih dan kemeja bunga-bunga yang norak.

"Tetapi bukan berarti kau harus menurutinya, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo terbangun dan mendorong Mingyu. Ia berdiri menghadap jendela demi menemukan sepercik cahaya mentari di sana yang sedari tadi terhalang oleh tubuh besar Mingyu. "Dan bagaimana kau menemukanku? Apa kau semacam stalker dengan obsesi aneh?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan bilang, kau benar-benar tidak mengingat kemarin?" Mingyu melangkah mendekati Wonwoo meski ia terlihat acuh dan masih membelakanginya juga merapatkan baju handuk yang ia kenakan.

"Apa? Apa semalam kau menari striptis? Karena sungguh aku bersyukur tidak dapat mengingatnya." Ujar Wonwoo asal.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Seharian kemarin, kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Wonwoo berbalik menemukan Mingyu dengan wajah terheran. "Apa?"

Mungkin beberapa detik ke depan Wonwoo akan melamun demi menantikan flashback semalam yang ia harap sungguh terjadi. Terlalu banyak yang dilakukannya kemarin. Ia minum bergelas-gelas martini, ditambah beberapa botol alkohol yang lain setelah itu berdansa untuk meringankan pikirannya.

"Kau menghampiriku yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang malam itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena sepertinya kau mabuk kau datang dan tiba-tiba menciumku di tempat sehingga teman-temanku mempersilahkan ku mengerjakan tugas terpisah. Kau sedang menangis saat itu ngomong-ngomong. Lalu kau tidak berhenti bercerita, berharap menjadi penjaga pantai tetapi keadaan fisikmu tidak mendukung. Makanya aku membawamu kemari. Kau juga tidak dapat berhenti menyalahkan dirimu atas kepergian Jungkook, well dia hanya pindah 5 blok darimu.

Yang disayangkan yaitu kau tidak dapat melepas botol alkoholmu walaupun sudah kosong, setelah berhasil ku buang kau bolak-balik ke supermarket untuk membeli berkaleng-kaleng beer. Lalu kita berdua bertukar cerita dan minum di trotoar sampai dini hari. Aku cukup menggila karena tiba-tiba saja kau heat. Aku berlari mencari toko obat dan membeli suppressant, dan kau tidak dapat berhenti menciumku juga menggodaku, you are the king of foreplay." Mingyu terkikik dan Wonwoo meninju bahunya tidak main-main. "Tapi aku akui kau sungguh hebat. Meskipun kau berakhir tertidur 20 jam setelahnya. Dan beer lagi. Oh ya sekarang hari Minggu."

Wonwoo tidak menggubris. "Bagaimana pestanya?" Isak Wonwoo. Ia melewatkan pestanya. Yang pertama karena mabuk, yang kedua karena heat. Yang ketiga karena ia dan Kim Mingyu berada di tempat asing.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan pestanya. Prioritasku saat ini adalah keadaanmu."

Wonwoo menundukkan wajah karena malu. Bukankah sejak awal selalu ia yang berdiri keki? Tetapi kini Wonwoo yang menghampirinya dan meminta Mingyu agar ia mengisi celah di sela rasa stressnya yang melanda.

"Hyung, selamat ulang tahun." Mingyu mengangkat wajah Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya yang tertekuk hanya demi menemukan raut bersalah di sana, tetapi Mingyu membalasnya dengan tatapan teramat lembut. "Biar bagaimanapun walaupun kau mabuk sambil heat, hangover seharian tidak mengingat quality time kita. Tetapi yang aku ketahui; kau akan mengingat itu dan pasti, menurutmu pengalamanmu menghabiskan waktu denganku akan kau sebut istimewa. Kau mencintaiku."

Wonwoo merotasikan matanya malas. Rasanya watak kepercayaan diri akut Kim Mingyu muncul lagi. Bukan sensasi kupu-kupu menggelitik menagihkan yang muncul dalam perut Wonwoo akibat ucapan Mingyu, ia malah merasakan asam lambungnya naik dari cara Mingyu berbicara. Ya berlebihan.

Apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan sebagai pria acuh yang suka sekali mengabaikan perasaan orang lain tetapi harus memiliki alpha dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang menakutkan?

"Aku lapar dan merana. Aku berpikir dapat bergantung padamu demi seporsi makanan daripada berharap kepada nyamuk malaria di kamar ini okay?" Wonwoo merenggut dengan suara sarkatik khas miliknya, mengusap perutnya sambil menatap Mingyu ganas. Tetapi yang dilakukan pertama oleh Mingyu adalah maju selangkah dan memeluknya dari belakang. Meski Wonwoo terlihat tenang pertamanya dan hanya melemparkan tatapan jengkel penuh kewaspadaan, akhirnya karena risih ia menepis lengan Mingyu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Wonwoo keki.

"Mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada omegaku." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo menggumam untuk beberapa saat. "Kau tidak serius, yang aku rasakan hanya nyeri di kepalaku bukan leherku." Wonwoo terkekeh disengaja, bahkan terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Tekan Mingyu. Bersamaan setelahnya ia mengusap perut Wonwoo lagi dengan lembut.

"Apa perasaanku saja atau kau sedang meraba perutku sejak tadi?" Wonwoo bertanya sedikit tersentak, matanya bulat penuh amarah, ia melangkah kemudian menghadap Mingyu.

Mingyu terduduk pada kursi meja rias dan menahan tangannya di dengkul. "Aku ingin anak laki-laki." Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya tidak mengerti. Ia baru bangun dan mengalami hangover parah kemarin seharian dan pagi ini, dan nama terakhir dalam list harapannya muncul begitu saja.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pakai pengaman?"

Mereka berdua terdiam, menghayati ekspresi tenang Mingyu yang sulit dibaca.

"Kita bahkan tidak melakukannya."

"A-Apa?"

"Masih tercetak jelas di otakku reaksimu setelah aku melecehkanmu malam itu. Kau sangat terluka dan aku mengerti, aku menghormatimu Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu berkaca-kaca, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Terimakasih sudah memahami aku."

.

Setelah seminggu insiden mabuk-mabuk dan keluar kota tanpa diketahui siapapun hanya berdua dengan Kim Mingyu, ia membiarkan anak itu masuk ke dalam relungnya. Menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan cerita-cerita konyol untuk kemudian ia sesali pada malam harinya. Mingyu yang menarik dan tak mau menyerah, serta Wonwoo yang terbujuk meski terlampau sulit. Mereka berdua cocok dipasangkan.

Keduanya bertemu di banyak tempat. Berkali-kali berjalan berdua di taman kota bercerita banyak sekali tentang keseharian mereka, pula perbincangan apa saja atau sekadar berinteraksi ringan di beberapa bagian sudut di kampus. Sayangnya berakhir dengan pertengkaran besar pada pertemuan di akhir pekan saat Mingyu menyatakan satu kalimat yang dicerna sepihak oleh Wonwoo tanpa mau menghadapi wajah itu lagi.

Wonwoo habis pikir. Tawaran Kim Mingyu membuatnya gila. Ia mengatakan akan _mencoba_ membangun keluarga bersama Wonwoo. Yang membuatnya terdengar gila adalah karena ia mengatakan akan _mencoba_ membangun keluarga bahkan sebelum mengklaim Wonwoo. Bukankah dibutuhkan kemauan kuat dan itikad yang mantap?

.

Mingyu baru saja mengisi kuesioner seperti biasanya dan memilih mengeluarkan catatan ketimbang menyelesaikan urusan dunianya.

"Seseorang mengacaukan persamaanku." Cebiknya yang lebih terlihat seperti mengambek. Ia membanting buku catatannya dan memandang Seokmin yang tersenyum penuh makna.

"Setidaknya persamaanmu selesai, kini kau bisa menunjukkan bahwa quark bebas secara asimtosis pada energi2 besar, keren kan?"

Mingyu menatap Seokmin tanpa minat. "Keren jika aku yang memecahkannya. Cukup, aku akan makan, dan jangan menyentuh barangku tanpa seizinku!"

Mingyu memasukkan catatannya kembali ke dalam tas kemudian menyentuh pesanannya. Karena demi apapun, jika seseorang tidak memecahkan persamaan itu maka Mingyu akan lupa total bahwa ia telah memesan carbonara—iya ini masih jam dua belas di siang hari, mungkin dia sedang ingin—sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Tetapi ada satu topik yang membuat Seokmin penasaran(dia selalu penasaran ngomong-ngomong). Pagi ini Mingyu mendadak muncul di kelas pagi mereka. Kemudian fakta bahwa Mingyu yang tidak terlihat pun terendus kabarnya saat pesta seminggu lalu tetiba muncul dan mengundang ia untuk berhipotesis.

Wajah cerah dan mood yang menyenangkan, semua orang sudah menduga bahwa Mingyu baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Jadi, kemarin itu bagaimana?" Kalimat pembuka, Seokmin terlanjur basah menangkap Mingyu yang kelewat fokus pagi ini.

Mingyu agak bergumam kecil. "Cukup menyenangkan." Katanya seraya melirik Wonwoo yang baru saja melewati mereka. Wonwoo berhenti tepat di meja panjang dan membaca buku menu.

"Cukup menyenangkan? Aku yakin pasti sangat menyenangkan. Pupilmu membesar tiap kali memandangnya yang artinya, kau tertarik padanya secara seksual—di samping ada kemungkinan kau juga pecandu heroin...uhuk." Seokmin terbatuk akibat sanggahan yang dilayangkan Mingyu beserta tinju di perutnya.

"Cukup atau sangat tak ada skala objektif untuk menggambarkan variasi dari menyenangkan. Kenapa bertanya?"

Seokmin melahap makan siangnya kemudian mendapati omega Mingyu beberapa meter dari jarak mereka berdua. "Wonwoo memandang kemari tetapi lebih tepatnya ke arahmu karena secara teknis kau alphanya. Dia mengajakmu bercinta."

Mingyu memutar matanya malas. "Bila kau memasang elektroda di otak tikus dan memacu orgasmenya ia akan mendorong benda itu sampai mati karena kelaparan. Ya Tuhan, dia sedang membaca buku menu apa kau buta?"

Seokmin mendadak tuli dan menahan pipi Mingyu. "Dengar, kita tidak butuh jadi ilmuwan saraf untuk mengerti proses biokimia seks, dopamin di otak kita dilepaskan ke sinaps-sinaps yang menyebabkan 'kesenangan' yang aku singgung tadi. Kalian sedang berbunga-bunga."

"Dia sedang lapar."

"Perbedaan antara Wonwoo dan tikus adalah kita tidak memasang elektroda di otaknya, jadi dia bisa menahan lapar. Oh, dia sedang memanggilmu menggunakan kontak mata, pekalah sedikit!" Katanya seraya menendang Mingyu dari kursinya.

Mingyu berjengit pasrah mengumpat pada Seokmin hingga berakhir menghampiri Wonwoo kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Umm, apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo masih memegang buku menu.

"Hanyaaa-memperpanjang keintiman? Um hey! Kau mau menyelinap ke dalam laboratorium radiasi dan berbagi siraman dekontaminasi?"

Wonwoo berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Untuk seseorang yang tidak mengerti fisika, seharusnya aku mendapat nobel karena panggilan seksualmu itu."

"Untuk seorang alpha yang terhalang kebutuhannya, dan kau omega yang sangat keras kepala, kita berdua harusnya tau siapa yang lebih layak mendapatkan penghargaan."

"Lucu sekali."

Mingyu bersidecak. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sudah berpacaran, kau adalah omegaku. Kau tahu aku adalah pria yang bergairah dan impulsif" Kemudian ia duduk di sebrangnya.

Wonwoo tertawa dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak merasa aku adalah omegamu. Kau saja yang menganggapnya demikian." Wonwoo angkat kaki dan menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan lontaran rasa tidak percaya.

Wonwoo tidak peduli walaupun tahu dirinya keterlaluan. Karena terukir jelas di hatinya rasanya dikuasai, rasanya terlena, rasanya pasrah pada kukungan sang alpha tetapi pada akhirnya ialah yang merana karena dicampakkan. Ia memilih untuk menjadi dirinya yang lain, yang kuat dengan fondasi jelas bahwa dirinya tidak mudah dimanfaatkan. Ia tidak ingin didominasi. Wonwoo berpikir ia akan seperti itu.

.

"Itu wajar. Di Amerika, kami seperti itu." Terang Jisoo.

Hari itu Wonwoo memilih menghabiskan waktu di kafe sekitar kampus. Namun ia mendapati Jisoo dan memilih bergabung.

"Seperti itu apanya?"

"Maksudku, di mana letak kesalahan dari Mingyu yang mencoba melamarmu? Well dia sudah sering melamarmu walau berakhir kau yang selalu menolak. Kalian telah berpacaran selama satu tahun—mengesampingkan frekuensi perkelahian kalian yang terus meningkat." Jisoo menarik napas. "Kita sudah cukup umur. Bisakah kau dewasa sedikit lebih cepat?" Jisoo berjengit heran.

"Salah karena dia mengatakan akan MENCOBA membangun keluarga." Desaunya sambil mengaduk ramen yang tidak lagi memiliki bentuk. "Apa maksudnya aku harus punya anak dulu, baru dia mau berhubungan serius denganku?"

Jisoo hendak protes. "Hey-hey, aku menjadi pembawa karangan bunga di pernikahan orangtuaku."

"Jadi kau lahir saat mereka berpacaran, lalu mereka baru menikah setelah kau beberapa tahun?"

"Saat itu ibuku sedang hamil adikku."

Wonwoo bersender malas di kursi. "Aku lupa budaya di kota itu bebas." Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala turut simpati. "Dengar, kultur di desaku dan di sini berbeda okay? Kami seharusnya tidak berhubungan seks dengan bebas dan _mencoba_ membangun keluarga, tetapi kami dituntut menjunjung tinggi harga diri dengan menjaga kesucian masing-masing hingga bertemu dengan mate yang _tepat_ lalu membangun keluarga _secara_ matang."

Terdengar bunyi dentingan besi yang beradu. "Bagaimana dengan, kebutuhanmu?—"

Wonwoo merotasikan matanya malas. "Itu tidak penting!" Ia mendengus kasar. "Yang seharusnya aku khawatirkan adalah masa laluku, keadaanku saat aku menerima berpacaran dengannya tanpa kesadaran penuh—tidak menimbang resikonya terlebih dahulu. Jum'at malamnya aku seperti orang dewasa gila yang menenggak berliter-liter alkohol dan baru tersadar di hari Minggu dan aku yang sudah resmi berpacaran dengannya."

"Astaga tidak akan ada resiko! Maksudku, tetap ada tetapi hubungan macam apa yang tidak memiliki resiko? Wonwoo, dia alphamu dan kau memang sudah sepatutnya menerimanya. Kau tidak bisa membantah itu." Jisoo menatap Wonwoo nanar.

Sementara Wonwoo hanya menatap lantai yang seribu kali lebih menarik dibanding percakapan memusingkan.

Wonwoo merasakan usapan halus di bahunya. "Dengar, semua orang melakukan kesalahan. Cobalah bertahan sebentar, aku punya firasat baik." Bujuknya dan dijawab gumam setuju meski terkesan bimbang diluncurkan oleh Wonwoo.

.

Sudah dua jam Mingyu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Wonwoo sambil menggumamkan bermacam nada. Wajahnya bersinar, matanya menyipit dan sisi dari masing-masing bibirnya ditarik ke atas menciptakan lengkung busur yang memesona. Ia telah mengatakan kepada Wonwoo akan mampir ke apartemennya dengan modus membunuh waktu. Mingyu agak kesal karena beberapa hari ini Wonwoo dengan sengaja menghindarinya.

"Wonwoo-ya aku tahu kau di dalam sana. Omega tidak akan pernah dapat bersembunyi dari alphanya. Aku mencium aroma manismu jelas dari sini. Setelah masuk aku akan langsung menerkammu." Selorohnya menghadap cctv interphone di samping pintu Wonwoo.

Sunyi tetap luruh melanda.

Mingyu menyanggahkan tubuhnya menggunakan lengan di balik pintu. Ia sudah berjam-jam di koridor atau di luar. Wajahnya pasi dengkulnya keram, ia tidak dapat merasakan jemarinya. Jelas saja karena ia sudah sangat kedinginan.

"Ayolah setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku." Ia beracting memeluk dirinya sendiri. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia benar-benar kedinginan.

Sembari bicara kepada angin seseorang menepuk punggungnya sehingga Mingyu tersentak.

"Sedang apa bro?" Itu Hoshi. Pria itu menyapanya terlampau kasual. Merupakan sosok paling terakhir di dalam list yang ingin ditemuinya. Mingyu bersidecak lalu menyender pada pintu. Menilik visual Soonyoung dari kepala hingga ke kakinya. "Perlu bantuan?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, tanpa basa-basi Soonyoung menuju interphone apartemen Wonwoo dan mengetikkan kode. Terdengar bunyi klik dan pintu terbuka. Mingyu memasang wajah takjub kemudian menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya. Kenapa seseorang yang selalu ia curigai datang membantunya?

"Bro?" Dengung Mingyu memasang ekspresi terharu mengangkat tangannya.

"Bro!" Dengan seluruh jiwa, Soonyoung menerima genggaman tangan Mingyu lalu mereka berpelukan. Khidmat. Tenang. Erat. Berjabat tangan bukan gaya Soonyoung. Dia memilih berpelukan.

 _Tunggu dulu, ini tidaklah benar!_ Monolog Mingyu. Kenapa Soonyoung bisa mengetahui kode apartemen omeganya dibandingkan dirinya? Alphanya? Ah sudahlah. Otak kompetitif Mingyu sedang dalam mode tumpul. Yang ingin ia lakukan pertama kali setelah memasuki ruangan itu hanyalah menghukum omeganya. Dengan caranya sendiri.

Setelahnya Mingyu segera menapaki ruangan itu tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun di sana. Setelah melangkah lebih dalam, ia menemukan punggung sempit membelakanginya sempurna seperti memang sengaja menghindarinya.

"Ini salah, hubungan kita ini salah." Katanya menghadap pada balkon.

Dari sebrang ruangan, di daun pintu kamar Mingyu memperhatikan sosok rapuh Wonwoo. Teramat ringkih, seperti meminta perlindungan padanya padahal seseorang di sana bersikeras menyatakan sebaliknya—persetan!

Asumsi Kim Mingyu saat ini, Wonwoo sudah berdiri di sana sejak ia datang. Terlihat dari jemarinya yang kaku, dan kulit leher yang terlihat pasi. Dengan sweater kebesaran yang Mingyu yakini ia sedang mencoba menenggelamkan aromanya dalam-dalam di sana. Di sini, di belakang dirinya, Mingyu dengan penuh dosa mengancam Wonwoo dengan kata-kata tak pantas diiringi tawaran-tawaran tak masuk akal yang bertentangan dengan paham Wonwoo.

"K—" Mingyu terlalu kehabisan kata-kata untuk memahami Wonwoo. Apa Wonwoo baru saja mencoba bunuh diri dengan berjemur di tengah hawa dingin yang kering? Membiarkan dirinya dehidrasi? "Kau bisa mati kedinginan!" Mingyu berlari lalu memeluk Wonwoo.

Terlampau terkejut. Ia meraih pinggang Wonwoo lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang memerah seperti habis menangis. Tetapi kering. Saat itu, Mingyu dapat melihat pancaran harapan yang sangat tipis muncul dari binar kedua netra Wonwoo. Menatap lurus menuju obsidiannya seakan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

Bola mata Wonwoo tidak bergerak signifikan. Dan Mingyu hanya dapat mengerjap panik. Mingyu buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya menuju dapur yang lebih hangat. Ia menatap pemuda pucat itu yang masih melemparkan tatapan kosong. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo duduk di salah satu kursi kemudian dia menyalahkan kompor untuk memasak air hangat. Karena dispenser lama sekali bekerjanya jika dayanya baru dinyalakan. Setelah membuat minuman hangat instan yang kebetulan tersaji kemasannya di atas meja ia menyodorkannya kepada Wonwoo melupakan fakta dirinya juga kedinginan. Wonwoo tidak buru-buru meneguknya ia hanya menggenggam cangkir itu dan menimbang-nimbang akan meminumnya atau tidak.

"Kenapa kau berpikir untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini?" Isak Wonwoo dengan perasaan kalut. Terdengar seperti akan menangis akibat suaranya yang bergetar.

Tersentak, Mingyu mengatur napasnya mencoba memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin. "Apa maksudmu? Kau menerima ajakan pesta dariku ingat? Meskipun kita gagal datang." Terhenti sejenak.

"Aku hanya menerima ajakan ke pesta, lalu kita bisa memulai hubungan kita secara perlahan setelahnya. Bukannya berakhir keluar kota, ke laut entah apalah, dengan aku yang tidak mengingat apa-apa."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kita membahas ini, itu sudah berlalu sayang."

"Seharusnya kita tidak pergi."

"Kau menyalahkan aku mengenai omong kosongmu tentang penjaga pantai dan kau yang menggodaku semalaman, tidak, seharian penuh padahal aku mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuhmu!?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak sadar, aku minum banyak alkohol karena stress. Bersamaan dengan itu aku, kau tahu? Heat dan itu menambah ketidak sadaranku."

"Dan kau menyalahkanku? Astaga selama ini aku berusaha untuk memberimu space dan privasi. Kamu seharusnya yang paling tahu betapa sengsaranya aku menahan semua ini selama setahun penuh untuk mengurung alpha dalam diriku!" Teriaknya. "Kau pasti berpikir menyesal telah menerimaku, dan menyalahkan keadaan saat itu benar?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, aku belum siap. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin mencoba membangun keluarga bersamaku. Jangan bercanda! Aku punya masalah sendiri yang sedang aku coba untuk selesaikan." Mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tolonglah mengerti."

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mengobservasi Wonwoo dengan matanya yang tajam. Kepalanya mendadak panas ia merasakan desiran aneh itu, yang tertanam di dalam otaknya sejak lama yang rasanya ingin sekali ia muntahkan sejak dulu pada omeganya. Wonwoo dan segala kalimatnya, seluruh perkataan yang mencuat dengan lancar dari bibir omeganya.

Sejak awal Mingyu sudah mencoba menoleransinya meski sulit sekali dan itu menusuk dadanya. Meski ia muak, tetapi menyerah bukan gaya seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia tahu setiap orang memiliki masa lalu kelam dan masalah yang mengakibatkan trauma. Tetapi bukan berarti ia harus menebar kebencian pada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Seperti yang omeganya lakukan saat ini.

Ia menarik kasar tangan Wonwoo dan mencium bibirnya ganas. Tangannya yang lain meremas rambut Wonwoo kemudian menyatukan wajah mereka lebih dalam. Suara lidah yang beradu terdengar sadis ditambah kecipak saliva yang merana entah milik siapa tidak tahu akan dikemanakan. Wonwoo menahan desahannya sementara Mingyu menggumam tidak jelas dan semakin menjadi-jadi di sana.

Wonwoo mencengkram bahu alphanya erat, mencoba mendorong tetapi tidak bisa. Mingyu menelisipkan jemarinya di sela sweater Wonwoo dengan kurang ajar. Wonwoo hanya terisak dalam pasrah. Mengikuti permainan Mingyu. Sampai ia membutuhkan oksigen, Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu sekuat tenaganya kemudian Mingyu melepas pagutan mereka dan bersitatap sejenak. Wonwoo menatap saliva yang tersambung di mulut keduanya. Menyimpan keberatannya yang lain dalam kepalanya di samping fakta Mingyu akan memojokkannya lebih jauh.

"Apa menurutmu aku bercanda?" Mingyu bicara menggunakan nada baritonnya. Dengan napas tertatih yang terdengar begitu seksi.

Sementara Wonwoo, ia tidak ingin mengerti atau mau tahu. Tetap pada pendapatnya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia menatap tajam mata Mingyu.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa girangnya aku ketika kau mendatangiku mengucapkan kata ya untuk ajakanku ke pesta dansa. Kemudian sehari sebelum pesta mengajakku pergi jauh ke tempat yang kau sebut favorit lalu menceritakan impian kita masing-masing di trotoar seperti tunawisma. Atau kau dan aku yang menikmati angkasa di hari kedua karena kau merengek terus kepadaku katanya kau ingin sekali bercinta denganku tetapi sebenarnya akulah yang berjuang di sana mengabaikanmu lalu berakhir dengan kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tidak tahu harus menganggap itu manis sekali atau aku yang ingin sekali menangis karena kau tidak mengingat momen yang kita habiskan bersama." Terang Mingyu.

"Apa salah aku meminta satu hal yang sangat kramat sebagai pasangan tetapi kau anggap sebagai bercandaan?"

Wonwoo mengerdip. "A-apa, kau serius?" Sang omega meraih bahu alphanya untuk bertumpu kemudian setelah berhasil ia raih Wonwoo tidak dapat menjelaskan perasaan apa yang muncul di dalam dadanya. _Dia serius mengenai aku_. hanya satu-satunya kalimat yang berdengung dalam kepalanya.

Ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh dan egois sekali. Saat Mingyu dan jutaan kesabarannya memikirkannya, mementingkannya, ia justru terus-terusan bersikap tidak peduli. Wonwoo benar-benar brengsek tidak membiarkan Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum-sebelum ini. Dan pertemuan malam ini serta penjelasan yang diutarakan Kim Mingyu, alphanya berhasil meluluhkan isi kepalanya mengenai prinsip.

Wonwoo berusaha bernegosiasi di dengan pikirannya, sementara Mingyu tersenyum meneduhkan memerhatikan omeganya. Ia menyisir rambut Wonwoo menggunakan jemarinya. Karena jujur saja, ia tampak tidak terawat bahkan poninya memenuhi dahinya sehingga terlihat mengganggu jadi Mingyu merapikan sebisa mungkin.

Tanpa menghiraukan pergerakan tangan Mingyu, wajah Wonwoo memanas dan ia meraih secangkir cokelat di atas meja yang sudah sejuk kemudian menenggaknya tergesa-gesa. Sentuhan Mingyu di pipinya rasanya seperti surga. Wonwoo rela mati seperti ini saja dari pada kemungkinan ke depannya ia dan Mingyu akan dihadapkan berbagai masalah sebagai pasangan. Untuk saat ini, ia sangat senang! Omeganya memekik ria menyambut dengan hangat sang alpha.

Wonwoo bersandar pada kursi dengan Mingyu bersimpuh di sampingnya, mengusap bibir Wonwoo dengan lembutnya setelah menjilat jempolnya dengan salivanya sendiri. Dan Wonwoo hanya dapat tersenyum gugup memandangnya.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" Wonwoo pertama kali bicara setelah merenung beberapa saat dalam kebahagiaan dirinya. Dalam diam bermain-main dengan cangkir di hadapannya namun sesekali melirik mata Mingyu. "Kenapa, kau belum mengklaimku?" Wonwoo bertanya tidak siap, terdengar bergetar.

Mingyu tersenyum lembut. "Setelah aku pertemukan orangtuaku dan orangtuamu, acara pertunangan, lalu aku akan mengklaimmu tepat saat itu juga."

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi berjuta guratan warna merah akibat rasa tersipu. Ia menatap kakinya dan mengkaitkan jari-jari kakinya karena gugup.

"Apa kau, apa keluargamu tidak keberatan dengan omega pria? Sepertiku..."

"Tenang saja, tenang saja." Katanya seraya mengusap bahu Wonwoo teramat lembut, lalu menempelkan kepala Wonwoo di dadanya yang bidang. "Tenang saja..."

Wonwoo membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher alphanya, meskipun kalimat pria itu tidak menjawab rasa ingin tahunya.

.

Tidak jelas apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Sesaat setelah Mingyu menyatakan keseriusan dirinya atas hubungan mereka, Wonwoo tidak dapat membuat bibirnya berhenti untuk melengkung seperti busur. Yang ia tahu, perasaan ini pernah ia dapatkan bersama dengan Soonyoung dulu—ini namanya adalah jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, entah kenapa lebih banyak emosi tercurahkan di sini. Jika dulu bersama Soonyoung hanya ada tertawa jenaka saja, bersama Mingyu Wonwoo merasakan lebih banyak.

Padahal Wonwoo sudah menghabiskan satu tahun bersama alphanya, hanya saja dengan unsur tidak pasti. Ia berprasangka bahwa Mingyu siap kapan saja meninggalkannya, bersamaan dengan itu ia tetap menjaga hatinya mati rasa terhadap hal-hal manis yang telah Mingyu berikan kepada Wonwoo—dan gilanya nyaris satu tahun lamanya. Wonwoo dan segala trauma akan orang-orang di sekitar, luka dalam di hatinya, yang terus bersarang di sana bersama rasa sakitnya yang lain, anehnya ia jaga dan tak ingin ia buang. Tetapi Mingyu di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya erat dan menyalakan lilin harapan pengabulan untuk Wonwoo menghadapi segalanya lagi.

Mungkin terlonjak senang adalah hal yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, tetapi Wonwoo merasa itu perlu dilakukan. Tiap kali Mingyu datang bersama rangkaian bunga dan batangan cokelat, kemudian mereka yang menghabiskan malam berdua di apartemennya, Wonwoo berpikir semuanya sempurna karena dewa telah pertemukan ia dengan alphanya secara cepat. Padahal dulu ia yang paling anti terhadap hal-hal berbau romantis, seseorang atau alpha yang berada di sekitarnya. Tetapi kini tidak berlaku bagi Mingyu. Secara terjun bebas orang itu memeloroti akal sehat Wonwoo, membiarkan ia kebas memikirkan semalaman kencan seperti apa lagi yang akan mereka habiskan bersama esok harinya.

Secara harfiah? Kencan yang benar-benar kencan. Mereka pergi ke taman bermain di pagi hari hingga sore, Mingyu yang rela berlari-lari sebelum menaiki bus pukul 9 untuk membeli obat anti mabuk agar Wonwoo kuat menikmati wahana, mereka yang berjalan-jalan santai di sore hari sambil bersenandung ria, memamerkan wajah lelah masing-masing lalu diakhiri malamnya dengan menonton film di TV dan sebuah ciuman ringan afeksi rasa sayang.

.

Mingyu menghormati Wonwoo, meski ia harus menekan hasratnya sebagai seorang dominan. Ia tahu Wonwoo akan mengatakan siap bila ia siap. Jadi Mingyu akan bersabar, ia ingin agar omeganya nyaman dan aman bersisian dengannya. Wonwoo telah menafikkan segala kecamuk dalam pikirannya mengenai hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan Mingyu. Ia akan menerima Mingyu perlahan, karena dulu Wonwoo hanya tahu tersakiti dan bersiap untuk disakiti.

Seperti pagi ini, di akhir pekan ia datang lagi menampangkan senyum mautnya yang berkali-kali membuat Wonwoo dapat luluh. Alphanya sekali lagi membawakan rangkaian bunga yang akan siap menggantikan bunga di kamarnya yang telah layu karena dipajang selama seminggu. Bunga yang bermacam-macam. Dan Wonwoo tidak ingin mengambil pusing kuis bunga dari jenis apa sajakah itu. Ia ingin segalanya hanya berjalan lancar. Apa saja yang Mingyu bawakan untuknya, Wonwoo akan berusaha untuk menyukainya.

Bukan berarti setiap yang diberikan Mingyu kepada Wonwoo ia tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja jika itu menyangkut hal-hal feminin, Wonwoo sebenarnya hanya agak kurang paham. Bagaimanapun gender Wonwoo adalah pria, dan ia dididik sebagai pria. Mengenai di luar sana Mingyu pernah bercinta dengan siapa atau atas alasan apa, yang pastinya mereka semua adalah wanita karena dari Mingyu memperlakukan omeganya Wonwoo merasa dirinya adalah makhluk paling rapuh sedunia karena ia memperlakukan dan menyikapi Wonwoo demikian lembut seperti seorang wanita. Mingyu tidak merasa seperti itu tentu saja, ia hanya beranggapan bahwa Wonwoo adalah omega dan omega perlu diberi kenyamanan. Wonwoo tidak terbiasa mendapatkan perilaku manis dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia hanya paham protokol sosial yang harus dipenuhinya mengenai menyapa, berbasa-basi dan selesai. Tidak ada lagu manis atau untaian lembut kalimat pengantar tidur—sebelum Mingyu melakukan itu untuknya setahunan terakhir ini.

Wonwoo terbiasa bangun di tengah malam karena serangan panik, takut kapan saja Mingyu meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba seperti orang-orang sebelumnya. Sebagaimana ayah-ibunya yang lembut padanya mendadak secara halus menawarkannya tinggal di kota dengan fasilitas nyaman tetapi benar-benar memutus kontak mereka, atau ketika semasa sekolah menengahnya selama enam tahun ia menjadi bual-bualan karena dianggap cacat, atau terakhir kali yaitu ketika Soonyoung dan Jihoon kedua orang yang sebenarnya sangat dicintainya bermain di belakangnya. Segala hal berimbas pahit bagi Wonwoo. Yang ia tahu pengalaman buruk selalu mendatanginya dan setelah mengamati setahun lebih, Mingyu tidak dapat ia kategorikan sebagai salah satu dari orang-orang yang telah memperlakukannya demikian.

Mingyu sendiri terlampau rapuh untuk mengikrarkan sebuah ingkar jika Wonwoo boleh berpendapat, ia dapat melihat kesungguhan di balik iris hitamnya yang menukik dan menyesatkan akal sehat Wonwoo entah untuk berapa lamanya tiap kali secara tidak sengaja ia memandangnya.

Mingyu lebih dari sekadar membantunya. Ia memperbaiki apa yang pernah retak dalam diri Wonwoo.

 _Kepercayaan_.

Maju secara perlahan adalah langkah paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan segala perih di hatinya. Dengan cara demikian, Mingyu dapat meraih Wonwoo meski ia tahu Wonwoo sendirilah yang akan memutuskan kemana langkah yang akan membawa mereka berdua. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bersyukur dengan cara apa lagi. Ia terlalu bahagia mengatakan Mingyu telah melamarnya sebagai kekasih. Di jari manisnya dan jari manis Mingyu sudah terpasang cincin kembar perak untuk merayakan pertunangan. Tidak di depan orangtua mereka. Wonwoo telah bercerita mengapa ia begitu tertutup padahal ia telah berpacaran selama satu tahun dengan Mingyu, ia hanya mengatakan hubungan keluarganya terlampau rumit ia harus diasingkan ke kota yang penduduknya dikenal heterogen dibandingkan di desa di mana seorang omega pria masih tabu. Ia tidak menceritakan seluruh permasalahannya, bahwa dirinya cacat, well Wonwoo lagi-lagi belum siap bung.

Mingyu turut bersedih tetapi sama sekali tidak menyalahkan keluarga Wonwoo, ia paham dan sebentar lagi akan turun tangan menyelesaikan masalah ini—menurut pikirannya. Ia hanya berpikir akan menularkan kebencian kepada Wonwoo jika berkomentar hal jelek tentang orangtua Wonwoo. Jadi yang Mingyu lakukan hanya mengusap punggung tangan Wonwoo lembut dan membisikinya kalimat-kalimat menenangkan.

"Kau adalah omega yang paling kusayangi. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kamu, orang-orang dulu berpikir mungkin kamu memang tidak layak ada. Tetapi setelah bersamaku kamu akan mengerti bahwa sebenarnya kamu adalah seseorang paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki satu-satunya alpha yang paling memujamu. Kamu memiliki aku di sisimu. Jangan pernah sungkan mengeluh, jangan lelah bercerita dan jangan bosan menangis di pundakku." Mingyu mengatakan itu hampir setiap malam di mana Wonwoo merasa dirinya tidak berdaya, tidak dibutuhkan dan tidak terobati akibat serangan panik yang melandanya habis-habisan. Padahal sudah ada Mingyu di sampingnya tetapi bayang-bayang masa lalu tetap tidak ingin pergi dari dirinya.

.

Homesick.

Itu menurut psikiater. Tahun depan Wonwoo akan menghadapi skripsi jadi Mingyu berakhir membawa Wonwoo konsultasi kesehatan agar omeganya lulus dengan hasil terbaik. Tetapi Wonwoo tidak bisa pulang. Ia dicegah. Sesuatu menguncinya. Ia ingin sekali pulang, menuju terasnya di mana ia menghabiskan waktu bermain robot-robotan di sana, atau pantai terdekat desanya desas-desus di mana gua adat berada. Tempat semua ritual dapat dibelokkan, tempat di mana kau dapat merubah takdirmu. Wonwoo mendapati cerita-cerita semacam itu dari teman-teman semasa kecilnya yang ia masih penasaran akan yang dimaksud cerita tersebut. Tetapi sekali lagi, Wonwoo hanya dapat berdiam diri. Bahkan mulutnya terkunci dan setiap frasa yang akan ia luncurkan demi mengatakan perihal tetang kampung halaman tak pernah disebut secara jabar.

"Siapa yang membayar sewa apartemenmu?" Tanya Mingyu suatu kala.

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan menatap mata Mingyu. "Sudah dibelikan sejak dulu, saat aku pindah."

Maka Mingyu hanya akan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya untuk kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mingyu tidak ada bosannya menemani Wonwoo yang-tidak-gila atau ketika penyakit di tengah tidurnya kambuh. Ia akan menjerit tiada henti, padahal Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia takutkan. Bukankah selama ini perhatiannya, seluruhnya telah dialihkan sejak kemunculan Kim Mingyu. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika membuka mata di pagi hari adalah meraih note di meja di samping ranjang demi menemukan pesan manis yang Mingyu berikan padanya.

Jangan lupakan sarapan. Atau aku yang akan melahapmu.❤

Mingyu berkunjung dengan frekuensi yang tak terbaca. Ia terbilang hampir setiap Wonwoo berada di apartemennya maka Mingyu akan berada di sana juga. Di kampus pun pula. Mingyu akan lebih dulu menyapa. Selanjutnya baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo akan mencium satu sama lain dengan lembut, tetapi sangat ringan. Orang-orang di sekitar kampus sudah mengenal mereka kental, pacaran anak kecil yang membuat mereka gemas setengah mati. Padahal mereka adalah fatedmate dan sudah bertunangan tetapi tidak satupun dari keduanya mengkonfirmatif telah bercinta. Tidak ada yang memaksa agar mereka bertindak lebih jauh. Orang-orang itu jadi jatuh cinta sendiri dengan cara mereka berpacaran. Suci dan antik. Unik dan rumit.

.

Mereka merayakan satu tahun hari jadi mereka lagi. Jadi secara teknis mereka telah bersama nyaris dua tahun. Jadi kedua insan itu kini memiliki tekad kuat untuk bersama lebih mantap. Hanya tinggal menunggu lulus kuliah, karir yang matang lalu keduanya bersatu. Bertepatan ketika melamar Wonwoo, orangtua Mingyu datang. Ayahnya melanglang buana di eropa mengurus bisnis sementara ibunya bekerja tetap sebagai psikiater di Amerika. Jadi satu kesempatan langka ketika orangtua Mingyu sedang berada di Seoul maka keduanya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu fatedmate anak mereka. Ibu Mingyu sangat perhatian padanya, ia mengetahui seluk beluk mengenai Wonwoo dari Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu ketika ia tertidur Mingyu akan selalu melapor pada ibunya segala hal tentang dirinya. Dan tentang dirinya yang kesulitan tidur di malam hari karena merindukan kampung halaman serta orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ibunya menjamin dengan terapi hipnotis Wonwoo akan dapat mengingat kampung halamannya hanya saja itu memiliki resiko jadi Mingyu maupun Wonwoo okay saja berpegang sebentar pada penyakit itu daripada Wonwoo yang terkena imbas. Lalu ayahnya, Wonwoo awalnya takut sekali untuk bertemu karena dari yang ia dengar, seorang pebisnis hanya menyukai sesuatu yang sempurna dan mereka memiliki otak yang cerdik yang hanya menuntun pada kesuksesan. Tetapi malam sebelumnya Mingyu menjelaskan ayahnya sama sekali tidak seperti demikian, buktinya Mingyu diizinkan menggeluti jurusan yang disukainya fisika dan meraih cita-citanya, daripada berkutat dengan vokasi atau administrasi serta ekonomi—terdengar bisnis sekali bukan? Dan jujur saja ayahnya Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia seperti telah bertemu dengan jutaan jenis orang jadi tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali di sela pertemuan mereka. Ayah Mingyu tidak berhenti bercerita mengenai masa kecil Mingyu yang dipenuhi kecerobohan serta Mingyu yang baru berhenti mengompol di usia 7 tahun—Mingyu secara cepat menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lengannya dan Wonwoo tangkap itu hal yang menggemaskan. Ibunya membawakannya banyak barang juga makanan untuk dapat memperbaiki resah dalam kepalanya. Bahkan ia memberikan surel kerjanya agar Wonwoo dapat terhubung padanya secara online dibandingkan kontak ponselnya yang sering kali ia abaikan.

Jujur saja Wonwoo sangat bersyukur. Kini ia memiliki orang-orang yang dapat ia sayangi sekali lagi. Dan yang membuat ia mengerti lainnya, orangtua Mingyu dapat menerima omega pria seperti dirinya karena mereka telah lama menetap di eropa di mana mereka memiliki masyarakat yang beranekaragam yang pastinya lebih unik dari pada di Seoul. Jadi Wonwoo sekali lagi mengucap syukur dan entah mengapa tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek di hadapannya. Mingyu yang kelewat ceria, mungkin?

 **Fin**  
 **.**

 **Words: 5.628**

* * *

Fict ini seperti cerita horror yang membayangi tidur aku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri croire sampai di sini, mungkin tanggung dan belum apa-apa bagi kalian. Bagi kalian yang sudah baca atau lupa, akan aku jelaskan permasalahan cerita.

Jadi si Wonwoo ini krisis kepercayaan, croire artinya percaya. Trauma yang diakibatkan perilaku orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa percaya apapun, tapi Mingyu sudah menyembuhkan traumanya.

Oke ceritanya belum selesai, seharusnya ada tahap mating dan pertemuan dengan orangtua Wonwoo tapi itu sudah belok dari masalah _kepercayaan_. Kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan bikin sequel.


End file.
